Karaoke
by Kayla Chavi
Summary: Using music as a background, the dark side of the first season is being retold. This time with death, lust, blood, and the ultimate price of youth.
1. Let's Give 'Em Something To Talk About

Karaoke:  
Let's Give 'Em Something to Talk About  
By Kayla Chavi  
Email: kaylachavi@hotmail.com  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Website: http://www.envy.nu/kaylachavi/index.htm  
  
* * *  
  
I do realized that I promised darkness with this fic. Believe me, it's coming. At the moment, this was a pathetic attempt at fluff. You'll have to tell me how I did.  
  
There is only one line of lyrics that I'm not sure of, so if you know what it is, go ahead and tell me! I had to listen to the song fifty-million times to get all of the lyrics. This is the first installment of the Karaoke Series. Enjoy!  
  
* * *  
  
| |People are talking, talking about People| |  
  
Serena frowned slightly when the conversation at the booth stopped as she came up. Sitting there was Rei and Mina, along with Andrew, who was smiling way too much for her comfort. She came up to the table and looked at them intently.  
  
"Okay," she said after a moment, "Spill."  
  
The three exchanged a look and then all burst either into giggles or laughter. (Andrew was the one laughing, he doesn't giggle. It wasn't manly to giggle).  
  
| |I hear them whisper, you won't believe it| |  
  
"I fail to see what is so funny," Serena muttered as she slid into the booth next to Rei, who was still giggling helplessly.  
  
"I can't believe that you don't know," Mina said and winked.  
  
"Don't know what?" Serena demanded, starting to get a little frustrated at this game they were playing with her. They needed to just come out and see it.  
  
"You and Darien," Rei grinned.  
  
"Me and Darien what?"  
  
Andrew smiled, "You like him."  
  
| |They think we're lovers, kept undercover| |  
  
Serena blanched and nearly passed out. "I WHAT?!"  
  
"You. Like. Him," Andrew repeated slowly, like she was slow and stupid. Serena glared at the implications. "And," he paused significantly.  
  
"He likes you," Mina said before the small blond could strangle the arcade worker.  
  
"WHAT?!" Serena's voice was a shrill shriek, causing all at the table to wince and cover their ears.  
  
| |I just ignore it, but they keep saying| |  
  
"It has to be true," Rei started and was about to say more when she was interrupted.  
  
"What has to be true?" Standing there was the Devil Incarnate. Darien looked down at the table curiously, especially at the small blond girl that was blushing furiously.  
  
Rei opened her mouth to say something but Serena cut her off, "That you're a jerk," she said quickly.  
  
The corners of Darien's mouth were tugged in a smile at her declaration of his attitude. "I'm a jerk, Meatball Head?" He raised an eyebrow and looked just at her.  
  
"Yes," Serena said and stood up. "And the name is Serena. Learn how to talk, idiot."  
  
Darien just laughed, that annoyingly perfect smile on his face.  
  
| |Laugh just a little too loud| |  
  
Serena rolled her eyes in frustration and turned to grab her book-bag. "I don't need to be laughed at right now." She moved to swing it on, but it was grabbed out of her hold.  
  
Angrily she turned around to glare at the handsome man who was holding it out of her reach. "DARIEN!"  
  
He laughed again and started what ended up being a game of cat and mouse. The three still sitting at the booth exchanged a three-way knowing smile.  
  
| |Stand just a little too close| |  
  
"If you don't give that back I'll--"  
  
"You'll what, Meatball Head?" Darien grinned wolfishly, "I don't think that you're in a position to say or do anything," with that he tossed her book-bag back into the booth. Before she could go back and get it, his arms locked tight around her waist.  
  
"DARIEN!" She paled when he lifted her off the ground. She struggled to get away. "Put me down this instant!" He heard her laugh in her ear and she flushed. His breath was warm against the skin of her face and he was holding her to his rather muscular chest.  
  
He just grinned and began to spin her around. She shrieked and clung onto him, afraid of falling. "What was that?" he asked as he begun to spin faster and faster.  
  
"You're going to kill me!"  
  
He just laughed and was spinning so faster and the sole of his shoe caught against the linoleum floor and they tumbled into an empty booth, Darien on top of Serena.  
  
Her face was flushed and her hair was in a mild disarray, but still in its adorable meatballs. He was laughing quietly at the look of pure consternation on her face. She tried to be so angry, but it was lost when she saw his dark silver-blue eyes looking down at her.  
  
| |Stare just a little too long| |  
  
Her own blue eyes met his and she just looked up at him. His forearms were beside her head, keeping most of his weight off of her, but his hands were lost in the long blond strands that trailed from the meatballs. His own hair had gotten just as tousled and a lock at fallen out of place and was placed just perfectly between his eyes.  
  
Serena swallowed nervously and her hands itched to brush it out of his eyes but she didn't move. He was breathing heavily, she could tell by the way his chest was moving. It was then she realized that she was breathing heavily too. Darien stared down at her slightly parted lips and was about to lean down when he blinked.  
  
Slowly he got off of her and pulled her to her feet. Mina, Rei, and Andrew just looked at the two with a knowing smile.  
  
| |Maybe they're seeing something we don't darling| |  
  
"What?" both Darien and Serena asked at the same time. The trio just laughed and shook their heads in unison.  
  
"What?" Serena demanded again, this time very slowly, like her best friends were incredibly stupid.  
  
"Nothing," Mina said innocently and winked at Serena. The blond odanga just shook her head, trying to hide her flush.  
  
Andrew just grinned at his best friend and Darien blinked, "What?" he asked, doing a much better job at hiding his flush than Serena was.  
  
"Nothing," Andrew said quickly and stood up. "You want your usual?" he asked, going over to the counter. Darien looked at his best friend and then at Serena who had been pulled into the booth.  
  
"Yeah," he said a little absentmindedly. He smiled at Serena slightly, and she returned the smile before she remembered to get angry. Before she could say anything, he dumped her bag into her lap and went over to the counter.  
  
She just looked after him and then shook her head, as if she had to clear it. She looked at her two friends who were both just giggling helplessly at her expression.  
  
"Sure," Mina said as she stood up, "You don't like him."  
  
"I don't," Serena insisted and shot a quick look at Darien who was somberly drinking his coffee.  
  
| |Let's give 'em something to talk about| |  
  
"Care to explain what that was?" Andrew asked idly after handing Darien is coffee.  
  
"Explain what?"  
  
"You flirting with Serena."  
  
Darien choked on his coffee. "I was NOT flirting with Ser--Meatball Head," he said indignantly. "I was just teasing her," he said simply, setting down the coffee.  
  
"Uh-huh," it was obvious that Andrew didn't believe one word that Darien was saying. "Considering she's the only girl that you even give the time of day to?"  
  
"I don't give her the time of day," Darien said, "I tease her, I call her names, and I--"  
  
"Occasionally flirt with her," Andrew finished for him.  
  
"For the last time I wasn't flirting with her!"  
  
| |Let's give 'em something to talk about| |  
  
"SEE!" Serena said indignantly and almost pointed at Darien when he made his declaration loud enough for them all to hear. "We were not flirting."  
  
Mina sighed and shook her head, "Whatever Serena. We know the truth."  
  
"What truth?" she sighed, "Guys, you are looking way to much into this. Darien and I hate each other."  
  
| |Let's give 'em something to talk about| |  
  
"We hate each other," Darien said, assuming that it was safe again to drink his coffee. "She runs into me at the same time everyday, I tease her about being late to school, she calls me a conceited jerk, then we part. After school she runs into me on her way here, I tease her about school, she calls me a conceited jerk, and then we part. It's all very simple. We hate each other."  
  
"Okay," Andrew said still smiling, "Then how do you explain today?"  
  
"I don't," Darien grinned as he stood up. He placed money on the counter and nearly burst out laughing at the look on his best friends face. "You're obviously going to believe whatever you want. So believe what you may, but Ser-Meatball Head and I hate each other."  
  
Andrew nearly sputtered in surprise but he regained his control. "Very well," he said a note of disapproval in his voice.  
  
Darien nearly laughed and turned to go, almost bumping into Serena, who was also getting up to leave. He caught her before she stumbled and fell to the ground.   
  
They stood there for a moment and Darien again looked down at Serena and got lost in her eyes for a second before blinking and setting her on her feet.  
  
| |How about love?| |  
  
"I'll see you later, Rei and Mina," she called and practically ran out of the Crown.   
  
Darien for his part just stared after her for a long moment. He blinked and actually flushed when he saw three pairs of eyes looking at him intently. He grabbed his ugly green jacket and nearly fled from the Arcade.  
  
"Hey, Dare!" Andrew called out before he could escape, "We still on for tonight?"  
  
Darien groaned. He hated karaoke with a fiery passion. "Actually, Andrew--"  
  
"Good, I'll see you tonight at 8," the blond grinned mischievously and then turned to help another customer.  
  
Darien groaned as he walked home. This day couldn't possibly get any worse. Unknown to him he was watched by a pair of beautiful blue eyes. The girl sighed before going on her way.  
  
Before Rei and Mina left they exchanged a thumbs up with Andrew. "She'll be there."  
  
| |I feel so foolish, I never noticed| |  
  
Serena sat in front of her mirror, just looking at her reflection. Her hair was damp from her shower, and still down. She was debating whether or not to up it up in its meatballs. She just sat there staring at the blond girl that looked back at her.  
  
"He doesn't like me," she finally said out loud. "He can't. Look at me, I'm a skinny little freshman. I am too pale. My hair is blond and my eyes are the boring blue of every other blond on the planet. I have absolutely no chest to speak of. I look like a little girl." She sighed heavily, "He can't like me."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
Serena jumped when she heard the voice of her mother, "MOM!" she screeched and turned around to face her, "You scared me," she pouted and her mother laughed.  
  
"I knocked three times," she said and came to stand behind her daughter, "Now what is this I hear about a boy not liking my daughter?"  
  
Serena sighed, "It's stupid. Rei, Mina, and Andrew all think that Darien and I like each other."  
  
Ilene raised an eyebrow, "Darien the conceited jerk?"  
  
"Yes," she muttered and looked down at her hands. Her mother laughed softly. "I don't see what's so funny," Serena said childishly.  
  
"It's just, sweetheart, that I could have told you that," her mother was still laughing quietly. She began to do Serena's hair. "Now, do you want your buns or to leave your hair down."  
  
| |You look so nervous| |  
  
"I want to look older than twelve," she muttered and sighed, again her thoughts went to Darien. If her mother said that he liked her then maybe it was true. Besides, what was the old saying about guys? They only tease the girls they like?  
  
"I think we can manage that," Ilene smiled and soon Serena's hair was done. It was still in its meatballs, but thin long braids were wrapped around the two small buns, and there were several small braids in the streams of hair that fell away from the buns.  
  
Serena smiled when she saw what her mother had done, "Thanks, Mom," she said and went to go get dressed. She was about to pull on just a simple shirt and jeans when her mother stopped her.  
  
Silently she handed Serena a knee-length black skirt (it was only knee-length because Ken, Serena's father, wouldn't let her out of the house in anything shorter. Serena silently wondered what he would say if he saw her Sailor Moon suit), along with a fitted silver-blue dress shirt.  
  
Serena blinked several times before smiling at her mother. Quickly she was dressed, after throwing on black stockings and simple black shoes. She ran downstairs when she heard Mina's voice and quickly ran out of the house before her father could comment on her dress and make-up. (Yes, she had put on make-up, with the help of her mother. It was then that she decided that mother's that helped their daughters look sexy for a boy were the best in the world).  
  
They got to the karaoke club (one of the nicest in the city, and it had the best reputation for letting minors in, and not selling them any alcohol) and found there table.  
  
"Look! There's Darien and Andrew," Mina said, pointing to the two very nice looking college boys. Serena blinked and looked in the direction that she had pointed. Her eyes locked with Darien's and then she saw him do something she never thought he would.  
  
He checked her out.  
  
| |Could you be falling for me?| |  
  
And by checking her out, she meant the whole deal. He looked at her hair, her face, he even paused at her lips for a second too long, before his gaze traveled downward. Her shirt hugged in just the right places, drawing special attention to her chest. Again his gaze was there a moment to long before continued down her body. Her waist and hips again got another second before he got a look at her crossed legs.   
  
Darien swallowed the sudden lump in his throat, and suddenly felt like he was wearing too much because the room was suddenly way too hot. He looked back up her and met her eyes again. She looked at least 18 instead of the fifteen year old freshman in high school.  
  
"Sure you don't like her," Andrew said, catching the look and elbowing his best friend playfully in the ribs. Darien shot him a glare. "Come on, let's go say hello, now that you've ravished Serena with your eyes."  
  
| |It took a rumor, to make me wonder| |  
  
As the two men came over, Serena nearly panicked. "Mina, he's coming over here! I--"  
  
"Will still be the same girl you were before he looked at you," Mina said simply. "It's a natural reaction for guys to look at beautiful women," she grinned mischievously, "Besides, he's done that before, you just were never looking at him when he did."  
  
Serena sighed and managed to smile up at Darien and Andrew when the stopped at their table. "Hey girls," Andrew said and sat down in the seat next to Mina. He casually slipped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek.  
  
Both Darien and Serena blinked. "MINA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me," Darien said at the same time, though he was much quieter than the  
  
The senshi of love just smiled, "I am under no obligation to tell you anything about my love life," she said and looked up at Andrew with a girly love struck gaze, "Not until you tell me about yours."  
  
"What she said," Andrew grinned and returned the cute gaze and slipped an arm around her waist.  
  
Serena pouted and slunk back in her seat. It was then, Darien realized that he was going to have to sit down, because his supposed best friend wasn't going to move. He sighed and sat down next to Serena, logically it was the only place to sit.  
  
"It's not fair," both Darien and Serena muttered at the same time. Andrew and Mina just laughed.  
  
"Besides, you two haven't come out and told us yet," Darien rolled his eyes at his supposed best friend before an idea hit him.  
  
He looked down at Serena and found she was looking up at him, a very mischievous look in her eye. She smiled and leaned up to whispered something in his ear.  
  
"Let's give them something to talk about."  
  
Darien smiled at her suggestion and nodded. He was actually glad that she made the suggestion. It meant that he didn't have to. And he had desperately wanted to.  
  
The moment that his arm was around her waist, Serena knew that the line between enemy and lover had just been crossed. There was no turning back.  
  
| |And now I'm convinced| |  
  
Andrew and Mina just blinked, not believing that they had just seen. "I knew it!" they both said at the same time, but their jaws dropped when the saw Serena place her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Knew what?" Darien asked innocently and nearly smiled when he heard the next singer start their song. It was so perfect for this charade.  
  
Serena was thinking the same thing as Bonnie Raitt's 'Let's Give 'em Something to Talk About' blasted over the speakers. It didn't hurt that the girl really could sing.  
  
"That you two....." Andrew's voice trailed off when he saw Serena snuggled into the crook of Darien's arm.  
  
"Guys, give it up," Serena grinned, "You two had no clue. I bet that you even set up tonight so that Darien and I would have to spend more time together."  
  
"And I bet that you've been hounding us these last few weeks in hopes that we would get together," Darien stood up and slipped his hand into Serena's, pulling her out of the booth.  
  
"Well....yeah," Mina said sheepishly. "Where are you two going?"  
  
"To dance." Darien pulled Serena out onto the dance floor that had been set up in front of the stage. The singer was still singing the song as he pulled her into his arms.  
  
He felt Serena stiffen, "Relax," he leaned down to murmur in her ear, "They think we're an item, remember?" He heard her giggle and then relax, letting him pull her even closer.  
  
| |I'm thinking about you every day| |  
  
He held her close, resting his head on hers. How long had he secretly dreamed that she would let him do this? Much too long, he decided after a moment. Probably from the moment he saw her. He thought that he had done such a good job hiding his feelings, but evidently Andrew had either seen or guessed.  
  
He stopped himself from sighing, and just looked down at the blond bundle in his arms. She was so beautiful, especially, he grinned, when she was angry; that of course was the reason that he teased her so much. Then he sighed. She hated him, and it was his fault. He never said anything nice to her at all.  
  
So he just held her close, the hand at her waist moved to the small of her back and then to the other side of her body, so now his entire arm had locked around her waist. His other hand was gently holding hers and he hand sandwiched it between them, over his heart.  
  
| |Dreaming about you every night| |  
  
Serena hear him sigh and closed her eyes tightly, suppressing the shiver that she felt when his breath went past her ear and tickled her neck. She also tried to suppress the disappointment that she felt at that sigh. He was bored, she was sure of it. He didn't want to dance with her, he was just trying to get Andrew and Mina to stop bothering them.  
  
And it was her suggestion that they had to pretend anyway. If he had wanted to, he would have suggested it first.  
  
Besides, it was better as a joke. That way he wouldn't know. He wouldn't know that her daydreams of him one day being nice to her. He wouldn't know of how her dreams at night had drastically changed. First they had been about a mysterious prince, then when she had met Tuxedo Mask the dreams had turned to the handsome hero. Now, they were centered on Darien.  
  
And Darien kissing her. And Darien doing more than kissing. More then a girl her age should know about. More that included hands under clothes and touching in places that a good girl shouldn't even been thinking about.  
  
She felt like such a pervert after those dreams. She sighed as well, moving closer to him as arm went completely around her waist. He heard her sigh and looked down at her and saw that her eyes were closed.  
  
| |I'm hoping you feel the same way| |  
  
She opened her eyes and looked up at him and found herself lost in the silver blue once again. She saw him smile and she offered a small one in return.  
  
"If you want, we can go sit back down," he suggested quietly and she shook her head.  
  
"I don't want to face Mina and Andrew yet. They're being all lovey-dovey and I don't want to deal with the pointed looks."  
  
Darien laughed and nodded, "I agree whole heartedly," he said, very relieved. He didn't want to give her up just yet. Then a wonderful thought hit him. They had agreed to this for the entire night, hadn't they? That meant he got to pretend to be her boyfriend for the entire night.   
  
It also meant he could still dance with her and not let go just yet.  
  
| |Now that we know it, let's really show it| |  
  
"I think that they're in cahoots with each other," Mina muttered after a minute of watching Darien and Serena.  
  
Andrew laughed, "What would you rather they be doing?"  
  
"A little kissing would be nice," she muttered and laid her head on Andrew's shoulder. "And maybe a little groping."  
  
"Mina! I'm surprised at you," he grinned and kissed her nose and then lightly kissed her. She smiled up at him and then blinked.  
  
"Look! He's got his arm completely around her!"  
  
Andrew sighed, it was his fault for falling for a blond who changed focus more than most people.  
  
"Serena told me on the way here that she'd never let him come within an inch of her!" Mina nearly squealed with happiness and Andrew laughed.  
  
"Looks like he got a little closer than an inch." He clapped with the rest of the crowd as the singer finished her song and got off of the stage. "I thought Rei said she wasn't coming," Andrew commented when the raven haired girl got on the stage.  
  
"She did," Mina mused and then looked to the side of the stage and saw Chad standing there. "Looks like she was coerced," she grinned and laughed.  
  
| |Let's give 'em something to talk about| |  
  
Serena was about to break away after the end of the song, but Darien stopped her. He smiled and took her hand and then lightly kissed it, "Thank you for the wonderful dance, Serena," he said quietly.  
  
She smiled up at him, "You're welcome. I actually enjoyed myself, Darien," she joked and then breathed in sharply when he kissed her inner wrist.  
  
The sounds of the next song started and suddenly Darien grinned. "Let's give them something to talk about," he said and pulled her closely as a fast, sensual, intimate song started. "Dance with me," he gave her probably the sexiest, most beautiful smile in the world.  
  
Serena's heart melted and she flashed what she hoped was the same kind of smile and let him pull her close to him. Her hands were lightly on his chest and her eyes widened slightly when she could feel the muscles in his chest and knew then and there that her dreams of him were nowhere near the reality.  
  
Darien pulled her closer placing his arm back around her waist, the other was on her back, supporting her as they began to move to the music. Her hands slid up his chest and linked around his neck and she met his eyes.  
  
He gently pushed her legs apart with one of his own, placing it between the two and pulling her up off the floor slightly. He heard her gasp quietly and wondered if he had gone too far, but she began to move, grinding against him and pulling herself even closer to him.  
  
| |A little mystery to figure out| |  
  
"Where in hell did she learn to dance like that?" Andrew asked after a moment, recovering from his shock. He looked down at Mina, who hadn't recovered. She was just starting at them, her jaw would have dropped to the ground, as it was, her mouth was open as wide as it could be.  
  
"I have no idea," she whispered and then blinked several times.  
  
Darien had moved his hand down her body and then lightly touched her rear and thigh with his fingertips before gripping her upper leg and pulling it up to his waist. His other arm was still supporting her waist as he dipped her back.  
  
Serena's hands fell from their place around his neck and slid down his shoulders and chest. She lightly clenched his shirt for an extra feeble support. Her eyes were closed so she didn't see his own travel the length of her body once more.  
  
Her clothes were pulled tightly, making them seem like a second skin, rather than something to hide behind. Darien slowly pulled her back up and daring to place a light kiss on her throat as she did.  
  
| |Let's give 'em something to talk about| |  
  
She shivered when he did, her arms coming back around his neck and she was pulled so that she was actually off the ground and more eyelevel with Darien then before. The arm around her waist was holding her steady and up off the ground. His leg was still between hers and she smiled as their eyes met. She began to grind against him as his other hand still held her leg. Half of her mind was aware that he really shouldn't have his hand half under her skirt, the other half didn't care.  
  
She lightly kissed his neck, a kiss in return for his earlier. She felt him shiver and tense slightly. Even though she was unaware what the implications of that was, she knew that he didn't hate it. He brushed her hair over her shoulders and then began to place little butterfly kisses along her neck and throat.  
  
When she didn't protest his mouth moved along the neckline of her shirt. He heard her gasp and he stopped, again thinking that he had crossed the line. He met her eyes and saw that they were over bright as she smiled at him. Lightly she leaned up and kissed his forehead.  
  
They continued to move, grind, touch, and dance until Rei was done singing the song. During the few quiet moments, Darien set her back down on her feet and took a small step away. They just looked at each other before Serena smiled.  
  
| |How about love?| |  
  
He smiled back at her and was surprised when she leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I like you better this way," she said to break the tension.  
  
He laughed quietly and then picked her up and swung her around like he had before. "Me too," he whispered in her ear as he set her down.  
  
| |Love?| |  
  
They both reached for each other's hand at the same time. Serena slipped her small hand into his and let him lead her back to the table. Rei was by this point sitting there next to Chad. Mina and Andrew just sat there in awe, they never thought that they would ever see Serena and Darien act like this.   
  
It was one thing to tease them about liking each other. It was quite another when they were practically making out on the dance floor.  
  
| |Love?| |  
  
Darien smiled smugly when they sat down at the table with their friends. Chad just winked, having no idea what was going on. Andrew just sighed and then smiled, going along with the idea that the two really were a couple.  
  
Serena was going to sit down next to Darien, but he pulled her playfully into his lap and locked his arms around her waist. She just giggled and arranged herself more comfortably and smiled at her friends.  
  
Rei winked at her and grinned, happy that their hard work had finally paid off. Mina just shook her head and muttered something to herself. Conversation continued as usual.  
  
Rei and Serena were in one of their famous debates when Serena suddenly stopped. She turned a bright red and shifted slightly in Darien's lap. He laughed quietly in her ear, "Somebody had to shut you up," he murmured and slid his hand away from where it had been on her upper thigh. He kissed her neck and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Pity I don't get to do that so easily," she muttered and again shifted. It was Darien's turn to become a new shade of red. He knew that the blond had no idea what she was doing to him. She couldn't know. She leaned back in his chest so that her head was cradled in the crook of his neck. She lightly kissed it, "I'm not as innocent as you think," she teased and shifted again.  
  
"Tease," he said and kissed her temple. Her answer was a laugh and a wink.  
  
| |Let's give 'em something to talk about| |  
  
The evening continued with very little mishaps and the two's friends were wise enough to not question the sudden relationship. They didn't need to know that it was all fake, until tomorrow when things would go back to the way that they were before.  
  
Serena was saddened at the thought of it. Her school girl crush had changed from just that, to something more. Something that wanted an emotion to fuel the touches, gentle kisses, and caresses he was giving her. An emotion that she didn't dare name for fear of breaking into tears.  
  
So instead she just leaned more into his gentle but firm embrace and let him hold her. Let herself pretend that this was all real.  
  
Darien's thoughts were along the same vein of thought as he held her closer and tried to concentrate on the conversation. He hated the fact that it was nearing eleven, and he knew by rumor that Ken wanted his daughter home before midnight.  
  
He heard Serena sigh and looked down at her. "I hate to do this guys, but I gotta bail. The last thing I need his my father coming down here and dragging me home."  
  
"And killing Darien in the process," Rei added mischievously.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes but ignored her best friend and turned so that she could look down at Darien, "I have to go, but I had a wonderful time," she said honestly. He smiled up at her and kissed her throat teasingly. He didn't dare kiss her lips without her permission, he couldn't steal her first kiss from her. And for all her teasing, he did know that she hadn't kissed anyone yet.  
  
"Can I walk you home?" he asked instead. She smiled and ran a hand through his thick black hair. Laughing, she kissed his forehead.  
  
"I'd love that," she said and he set her on her feet before standing up himself. He took her hand and held it firmly, not wanting to let go of her in anyway. He nodded to the group.  
  
"We'll see you guys later," he said and then led the beautiful blond out of the karaoke club. The group just stared after them, all of them completely confused and not really sure what had just happened.  
  
| |A little mystery to figure out| |  
  
Serena and Darien walked to her house in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, both rather enjoyed it. They were still holding hands and walking rather slowly. Both were confused about what had happened in the karaoke club.  
  
So they walked in silence. It was better than arguing and fighting. It was better than having to make up something stupid to say that they would be embarrassed about later. It was a beautiful silence.  
  
It was made even more beautiful when Serena tentatively laid her head against his shoulder as they walked. The tense breath that Darien had been holding came out in a silent stream and he held her hand a little tighter. He gently played with her fingers in their entwined hands.  
  
They came to her house too soon for both of them. They stood there for a long time, just holding hands and looking at each other.  
  
"I don't want this to end," she whispered after a moment. She had been looking at the ground and now she looked up at him, her eyes filling with small tears. It made her eyes even more beautiful. He smiled and gently lifted a hand to hold the side of her face. "I don't want to run into you tomorrow and all of this had been a dream."  
  
Her eyes closed, trying not to cry. "I don't either," he said quietly.  
  
Her eyes snapped open and she looked at him with shock all over her face. "Wh-what?" she stuttered.  
  
"I don't want this to end either. Tomorrow when you run into me I want to take you back into my arms and kiss you."  
  
Serena blinked and smiled slightly, "It would give them something to talk about," she joked and Darien laughed. He lightly kissed her forehead and heard her take a deep breath, "Let's take tomorrow when it comes?" she suggested and he nodded.  
  
He smiled and lightly thumbed her cheek, "Serena?"  
  
"Yes?" she asked and took a shallow breath.  
  
"Can I kiss you?" he regretted the words before they were out of his mouth. He sounded idiotic and stupid and so high school.  
  
She smiled and actually laughed quietly, "Yes," she said and kissed the tip of his nose. "I've been wondering when you would get around to."  
  
He blinked and then laughed himself before wrapping his arm around her waist. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. He could hear her shallow breathing, and knew that his must sound the same. Slowly he leaned down.  
  
| |Let's give 'em something to talk about| |  
  
The moment their lips met, he felt a Power run through him and he groaned quietly, pulling her up off the ground slightly. She returned the simple kiss before parting her lips slightly. She felt his tongue gently caress her bottom lip before slipping into her mouth. Tentatively she returned the gentle but passionate kiss. It seemed that forever had past before he slowly pulled away.  
  
He searched her face for any sign of disapproval and was very glad when he couldn't find any. Slowly she pulled away after another quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I had a wonderful time," she said honestly before going inside.  
  
Darien stood there for a moment before walking to his apartment. He smiled the entire way home and his normally rigid and boring apartment suddenly seemed so much brighter.  
  
This night, he dreamed of a beautiful girl with meatballs and blue eyes. A girl who he could talk to, tease, and was absolutely perfect. His dream princess now had a face.  
  
Serena's dreams were just as racy as before, but this time they had a little more reality to base themselves off of.  
  
| |How about love?| |  
  
The next day, Serena didn't run into Darien at all. She actually got to school before the bell rang, unhindered by a certain handsome man. This started a wave of doubt and painful scenarios to go through her head.  
  
It didn't help that she was tired from the night before. Who ever knew that dancing like that would make you sore in places you never suspected.  
  
So, sore and completely obsessing, she had herself convinced that Darien wanted nothing to do with her. Not even her friends could cheer her up. She couldn't even tell them what was wrong.   
  
She couldn't tell them that her heart was broken.  
  
So with a broken heart and completely depressed, she went to the Crown in search of chocolate and video games. Dragging her feet she walked in through the sliding glass doors. Looking up she saw him sitting at the counter of the bar.  
  
She just stopped and stood there. Andrew saw her first and looked completely shocked for one of two reasons. One, she was actually late to the arcade, and two he had just spent the last hour listening to Darien talking about her. She looked absolutely heartbroken.  
  
Darien saw her a moment later and blinked. She looked so sad that he wondered what it was that had her ready to cry. "Serena?"  
  
She looked at him and just stood there in silence. "I..." she couldn't say anything.  
  
Darien blinked and then realized something. "Oh shit," he whispered and then in three strides had crossed the floor of the room.  
  
Then his arms locked around her waist, causing her to emit a small shriek. Her arms locked around his neck to keep herself from falling. Blue eyes met blue eyes and his lips were perilously close to hers.  
  
Then he kissed her.   
  
Deeply.  
  
Thoroughly.  
  
Passionately.  
  
Hungrily.   
  
And she returned the kiss.  
  
Deeply.  
  
Thoroughly.  
  
Passionately.  
  
And just as hungrily.  
  
They both pulled away breathless.  
  
"I slept in," he said simply and kissed her again.  
  
| |How about love?| | 


	2. Have I Told You Lately

Karaoke  
Have I Told You Lately  
By Kayla Chavi  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Romance  
Email: kaylachavi@hotmail.com  
Website: http://www.envy.nu/kaylachavi/index.htm  
  
* * *  
For those of you who have read my stuff elsewhere, and are wondering what in the heck I'm doing here at ffn, I'll give a small explanation. I'm slowly uploading my stuff here and the reason I'm not doing it all at once is because I want to find out what people think. So I guess what I'm saying is that I'm looking for feedback. However, whether it comes or not doesn't slow down the uploading time. I'm gonna be slow no matter what.  
  
Now, for those of you who are reading this for the first time, I hope you enjoy this experiment into mush. I think that it was after this segment that I decided that lovey-mushy wasn't for me. The next part will be darker and more Kaylaesque.  
  
* * *  
  
| |Have I told you lately that I love you| |  
  
Three days.  
  
He hadn't seen her for three days and he was about to go insane. In fact, he was so tense that he didn't even need to drink his normal coffee to stay awake to study.  
  
Of course, it didn't mean anything because he couldn't concentrate.  
  
| |Have I told you there is no one else above you| |  
  
There should be a limit to how long your girlfriend can be gone for a weekend, he decided. She shouldn't be able to leave you for any more than a day. Two days was much to long. Three days was torture.  
  
Any longer and he was liable to do something desperate.  
  
Like go sing karaoke with Andrew.  
  
The tall black haired man ran his hand over his face in an attempt to calm down and make himself feel a little better. It didn't help, but he didn't really expect it to. He was depressed and there was only one girl in the entire world that could get him out of this slump that he had put himself into.  
  
The only problem was that, his Meatball Head was going to see her grandmother for the weekend.  
  
| |Fill my heart with gladness| |  
  
"You look like someone died," Andrew commented when his best friend sat down at the bar. "Come on, you've only been legitimately dating her for a week."  
  
He received a dark glare, "Andrew, did I ask for your opinion on my lack of love life?"  
  
The blond just chuckled and shook his head as he wiped off the counters. A moment later he set the usual black coffee in front of him. He just stared at it for the longest time, as if he didn't know what to do with it.  
  
"She was supposed to get home this afternoon right?"  
  
| |Take away all my sadness| |  
  
"Yeah," he took a sip of his coffee and winced, "This is bitter," he muttered.  
  
"It fits your mood," Andrew said simply.  
  
"I'm not bitter," he again glared at his best friend, "I just miss her a little bit," he shrugged and sat back in the stool. "I mean, I'm used to a certain routine. Everyday she runs into me and everyday I catch her. She's messed up my routine."  
  
"Sure," Andrew said and shook his head, "Whatever you say."  
  
| |Ease my troubles, that's what you do| |  
  
Again he received a dark glare.  
  
The blond grinned, "When did you say she was getting home?"  
  
"This afternoon," he sighed, "It's just my luck that today is a holiday and she gets to miss school."  
  
"So you're not thinking you're gonna see her until tomorrow?" he asked, doing a very good job hiding the mischievous look in his eyes, "I mean, her father would freak if he met you."  
  
"I'm not going to last until tomorrow," he muttered to himself. Andrew just chuckled and the dark cloud felt a pair of arms slip around his waist from behind.  
  
| |For the morning sun in all its glory| |  
  
"It's nice to know I was missed," a quiet giggle escaped her and he turned around to meet a pair of bright blue eyes. She didn't even get a chance to take her next breath.  
  
He picked her up by the waist and set her down on the counter top and then kissed her. His arms were tight around her waist as he supported her against the desperate kiss that followed. A moment later her arms were around his neck and she was returning the kiss. It was the complete anti-thesis of the stolen kiss on her doorstep.  
  
When he finally stopped and pulled away he looked down at her before managing a small smile. Lightly touched her face and thumbed her kiss-swollen lips. She smiled in return, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"I missed you," he said simply and received another giggle.  
  
| |Greets the day with hope and comfort too| |  
  
"Really?" she asked coyly, still sitting on the counter. Her blue sundress had originally gone down to her knees, but in his haste to kiss her, her boyfriend had sat her down too quickly for it to go to its normal length. Now it was about mid-thigh, showing off her legs, legs that he had no problem admiring. "I couldn't tell," she teased  
  
He sighed heavily and placed a hand on her waist, pulling her to the edge of the counter. "You couldn't tell?" he raised an eyebrow, his normal teasing mood returning. Now that she was here, all was right with the world.  
  
She shook her head, the streams of hair attached to her two buns shaking slightly. "Nope. I don't really think you missed me that much."  
  
| |You fill my life with laughter| |  
  
He raised an eyebrow again and placed his other hand on the other side of her waist. He leaned down and kissed her again, this time it was slow but just as deep and just as passionate. He was right up against the counter as he pulled her close to him, supporting her against his chest, so she wouldn't fall.  
  
They didn't stop until there was a group of clearing throats and 'ahems' and even then it was a long moment until they pulled away from each other. They looked at the disapproving group of girls and looked amazingly innocent.  
  
"There something you wanna tell us, Serena?" a tall brunette asked. The short blue haired girl also looked confused. Mina and Rei, however, just grinned.  
  
Serena laughed quietly and Darien just shook his head, a rather large smile on his face. He kissed her forehead once before lifting her up by her waist and setting her down on the ground. She slid down his body and he heard her gasp slightly and saw her faint flush as she pulled away from him.  
  
He laughed quietly and kissed the top of her head, the smile remaining on his face. Andrew just shook his head, he having been the one person to see the dark cloud that had existed before the appearance of the blond girl.  
  
"I have to go be with my friends now," she said and a smile up at him. He nodded.  
  
"I understand," he said simply.  
  
| |And somehow you make it better| |  
  
Andrew looked at his best friend questioningly as he watched Serena go and sit down with her friends and Darien remained at the counter, now happily drinking his coffee.  
  
"I thought that you wouldn't let go of her," the blond muttered after a moment.  
  
Darien laughed and again was smiling, "I'm just happy knowing that she's back. It's like the sun is shining a little brighter and--"  
  
"You're going to start waxing poetic," Andrew warned. Darien just laughed quietly and shook his head as if he knew that his friend just didn't understand. He just looked down at his coffee cup with distant smile.  
  
| |Ease my troubles, that's what you do| |  
  
Serena sighed as she sat down in the group's customary booth, the same smile on her face. She was staring off into the distance for a quite a long time before Ami cleared her throat.  
  
"Um...Serena...what was that with you and Darien?" she asked timidly.  
  
Serena blinked and then flushed slightly, "Well...he and I are...well....we're kinda....we're um....dating," her voice was a soft whisper and she looked up bright red at the group of girls.  
  
"DATING!" That was Lita. She received a glare from both Rei and Mina. "Groping is more like it," she muttered crossing her arms. "How could you not tell us?"  
  
"Well, it just kinda happened," Serena said and looked down at her hands. She smiled remembering her first kiss. "We went to the karaoke club and he just happened to be there. And well, Mina and Andrew were together and being all lovey-dovey--"  
  
"ANDREW AND MINA!" That was chorused with both Lita and Ami. "I think we're being left out of the loop," Lita muttered.  
  
"Go on," Ami said patiently after shooting a look at the senshi of love. Mina just blushed and looked appropriately contrite.  
  
"And so we decided to give them something to talk about," she smiled at the memory of dancing with Darien.  
  
He was a very good dancer.  
  
| |There's a love that's divine| |  
  
"And then he walked me home and after that we just decided that it was much more fun to be in love than it was to be enemies," Serena finished.  
  
Her friends looked at her stunned. Neither Rei or Mina, knew what they had talked about on the way home. Lita and Ami just looked completely amazed.  
  
"And well, then we had the big youma attack on Tuesday and I never got a chance to mention it before I left on Friday." She smiled and when none of her friends said anything she just got the dazed look in her eyes again.  
  
Soon her gaze traveled over to where Darien was sitting. Her friends watched as the handsome man met the blond's eyes. The two just stared at each other for several long moments. It was almost sickening how they just looked at each other.  
  
| |And it's yours and it's mine, like the sun| |  
  
Andrew noticed as well and sighed heavily. True he had a girlfriend who was also sitting across the room, but he wasn't being all dorky and looking at her with lost puppy eyes. He shot a quick look at Mina who caught his eye and smiled mischievously. The two nodded at each other and simultaneously cleared their throats.  
  
"So Darien..."  
  
"So Serena..."  
  
"You still coming to karaoke tonight?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Sure, Andrew."  
  
The two blinked and broke the gaze when they realized what they had just agreed to. "You have got to be joking!" Darien looked at his supposed best friend with a look of horror. "What's to stop you from trying to make me sing?"  
  
"Guys, I'm tired...I don't wanna go!"  
  
Andrew just grinned, "Nothing," he said simply, "But this time you'll officially be with Serena." Darien just groaned. Life was certainly not fair.  
  
"You said you would," Lita said with a devilish glint in her eye. "We'll stop by at eight."  
  
| |And at the end of the day| |  
  
Piles of clothes had been strewn all over the room. Shirts had been carelessly tossed aside. Shoes littered the floor. He simply had no idea what to wear.  
  
Darien sighed and took off the dress shirt he had been wearing. This was starting to get ridiculous. His room was starting to resemble Serena's.   
  
Serena.  
  
His thoughts stopped once again at the thought of her. God, he was the luckiest man alive. He had the caring and friendship of the most beautiful and wonderful woman alive. She looked at him as if he was the most wonderful person alive. Like he was her world.  
  
Just that thought reminded him why he was spending more than five seconds trying to get ready to go to sing karaoke. He had to look his best for her, because he just knew that she was doing the same for him.  
  
Silently he thanked God for allowing him to find such a wonderful girl. She had such a sweet spirit and she deserved so much better than him, but she seemed to only want him. Why, he didn't know. All he knew is that she did and that if he didn't thank his Maker for her, then he was truly the dust of the earth.  
  
With that thought he finally reached for a set of clothes he knew he would be comfortable in.  
  
| |We should give thanks and pray| |  
  
"MOM! I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR!"  
  
Ilene laughed at the screeching of her daughter and stood up from the couch where she had been sitting. She smiled at her husband who raised an eyebrow, "I'll go see if I can help her."  
  
"Why should she care about what she's wearing?" he muttered, "It's not like she's going on a date with some evil boy."  
  
Ilene wisely said nothing to him and just went upstairs. She found her daughter sitting among a pile of clothes in the middle of her bed. Serena herself was just wearing a bra and underwear. A bra and underwear that if her father knew she owned, would have her head. They were black, tight, and the bra was padded and a push up.  
  
Ilene sighed and looked heavenward, murmuring something under her breath. "I need help," the blond girl pouted.  
  
"If your father saw what you were wearing right now, he'd kill you," she pointed out as she sorted through the clothes.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes, "I don't intend on anyone seeing what I'm wearing," she pointed out.  
  
"Good, or else I would have to kill you as well."  
  
Serena sighed, but was secretly thankful that her mother was on her side and helping her, rather than totally banning her from seeing a much older man. Not that her mother knew how old Darien was, and Serena intended to keep it that way.  
  
Darien.  
  
God, she was so lucky. How many girls could claim to have the city's heartthrob as their boyfriend? And he was totally into her, that much was obvious when he kissed her. She sighed and smiled slightly, yes her life was perfect.  
  
Well, except for the fact that she had to save the world on a irregular basis that was slowly becoming a nightly event that included a handsome hero. Oh how she wished he was Darien, then her life would truly be perfect.  
  
| |To the one, to the one| |  
  
"I can't believe that I let you drag me here," Darien muttered as they sat down at the table, waiting for the girls to arrive. Chad and Rei were already out on the floor dancing, the Shinto Priestess was doing her best to teach the ex-guitarist how to dance. It made a comical site, had he cared to find it funny.  
  
Right now, he was just anxiously awaiting for Serena to come. "Darien. . ." Andrew warned when the other man began to tap his fingers on the table. Man, this guy had some serious attention issues.   
  
Darien took his hands and placed them in his lap, only to start drumming on his knee. Andrew just sighed and was very relieved when his eye was caught by the two blonds walking in the door. He tapped Darien on the shoulder and nodded.  
  
The sight of Serena nearly took his breath away.  
  
| |Have I told you lately that I love you| |  
  
Serena was scanning the table, looking for Darien. She smiled when she saw him, her eyes lighting up with a happiness that hadn't been there before. He stood and walked over to where she was. It was like they were the only two people that existed in the world.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her forehead before taking her hand. "You look amazing," he murmured and he heard her girlish giggle and smiled. "Dance with me?"  
  
"Of course," she said and smiled back up at him as he led her out on to the dance floor. The singer had chosen a slow song to sing and amazingly he sounded like Rod Stewart himself. It was almost uncanny.  
  
Darien pulled Serena close and held her as they danced. Unlike their last dancing experience, this was sweet and gentle, not the wild sexual dancing of before. His arm was loosely around her waist, his head on hers, as she rested against his chest.  
  
| |Have I told you, there's no one else above you| |  
  
He heard her humming along and laughed quietly.  
  
"Are you mocking me?" she demanded, pulling back to look up at him.  
  
He grinned, "Of course not, Rena."  
  
She looked at him intently, "I don't believe you."  
  
"I would never," he said, aware at how sappy he sounded, but didn't care. This moment was theirs alone and if a little bit of sap had to be thrown into it all, then so be it.  
  
"Never?" her face was absolutely adorable as she looked up at him, her eyes meeting his. They were filled with so many conflicting emotions, that Darien was almost unsure what the real question was.  
  
| |Fill my heart with gladness| |  
  
"Never," he promised and she smiled and laughed quietly.  
  
"You're too serious, Darien," she announced as if she were a Queen and this announcement held a great deal of importance in his life. "Life is too short, learn to live."  
  
"I'm too serious?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes," she said simply and then grinned, "But, I intend to change that."  
  
| |Take away all my sadness| |  
  
She expected another joke but he just smiled down at her and kissed her nose. The next thing said was completely unexpected.  
  
"Promise?" he looked down at her, this time his eyes were unreadable as so many unnamed emotions flitted through them.  
  
"I promise," she whispered and then gave him a hug.  
  
| |Ease my troubles, that's what you do.| |  
  
Then, because the moment was too perfect, too happy, and too peaceful, it had to be interrupted.  
  
No one wanted to destroy the loving scene, especially with news such as the ones that Rei brought.  
  
She tapped Serena lightly on the shoulder. "Serena, Lita just called, we need to go help her." The look she gave, left to room for wonderment on what the nature of Lita's call was. Serena sighed heavily and then nodded, pulling away.  
  
Darien frowned, "You want me to go with you?"  
  
Rei shook her head, "This is Lita," she pointed out, "She believes she's tougher than all men in the world put together. She wouldn't want to be embarrassed." She handed Mina and Serena their purses.  
  
She pulled Serena and Mina out without another word. Darien just sighed and went to go sulk at the table with the two other men, who were also sulking at the loss of their dates.  
  
| |There's a love that's divine| |  
  
"The Nega-thrash needs to get a life," Serena muttered, "I was having fun." They were running to the spot where both Lita and Ami were battling the youma.  
  
Mina just laughed, "Duty calls," she teased and the three transformed.  
  
| |And its yours and its mine like the sun| |  
  
Darien felt the transformation of Sailor Moon and he frowned. He just stood up and walked out, giving no explanation whatsoever. He ran out the door and down the street. He saw Lita's car and got incredibly worried.  
  
There were two purses discarded by the side. Serena's and Mina's. He transformed into Tuxedo Mask as his mind began to work furiously. If Serena had come this way--  
  
His thoughts were cut off as the fight drew his attention. The Senshi were fighting like crazy against the youma. All were attacking but it seem to be of no avail.  
  
At the right moment, he threw his steel-tipped rose, distracting the ugly beast before it could complete its attack on Sailor Moon.  
  
He looked down into her eyes, and then he knew. In that instant, he just knew. Later, he would ask himself how could he not have known? The hair should have been a dead giveaway.  
  
| |And at the end of the day| |  
  
She just tossed him one of her smiles before taking off her tiara and preparing to launch her attack. "Moon Tiara Magic!" she yelled and threw the tiara.  
  
It impacted on the youma who of course crumbled to dust.  
  
But not before it threw out its last remaining energy.  
  
Darien saw it at the last second, before it hit her. He was too far away and moving too slow as he tried to intercept it.  
  
He was forced back by the blast as it impacted on Sailor Moon.  
  
The light cleared.  
  
She fell to the ground.  
  
"SERENA!" He screamed, startling the scouts who still had no idea who he was.  
  
| |We should give thanks and pray| |  
  
"Oh God, no!" He crawled over to her and gently held her in his arms. "Please no."  
  
She shifted slightly, blood trickling down her face and into her hair. He threw off his top hat and mask, dropping them to the ground as he shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around her slight form in an effort to keep her warm.  
  
"Please, God, I can't live without her. You can't just give me her for a moment and then take her away."  
  
| |To the one, to the one| |  
  
She whimpered weakly and did her best to open her eyes. She looked at him closely, "You know," she said, slightly delirious, "Tuxedo Mask, you look a lot like Darien."  
  
He managed a smile, "Can I tell you a secret, Sailor Moon?"  
  
Mercury knelt down next to them and began to scan her with her computer, doing her best to find the problems spots and heal them quickly at the same time.  
  
"What?" she asked her eyes closing as if she were about to fall asleep. Darien saw this and nearly panicked, but a look from Mercury stopped him.  
  
"I am Darien," he whispered.  
  
Her eyes opened, "No way!"  
  
The remaining girls chuckled at her response. "Can I tell you a secret, Tuxedo Mask?"  
  
"What?" He looked nervously at Mercury as she typed furiously on her computer. She gave him a weak smile and then nodded. He smiled back gratefully and just held her a little closer.  
  
"I'm Serena," she said happily. "So it works out perfectly," she giggled and she took his hand. "I was wishing that you were you," she said in a whisper, as if what she had to say was a secret.  
  
Darien smiled and kissed her forehead, "Wishes do come true, Rena," he murmured and held her close.  
  
"Darien?"  
  
| |And have I told you lately that I love you?| |  
  
"Yes, Serena?"  
  
"I think I'm falling in love with you."  
  
"Me too," he murmured. "Since you threw that awful test paper at me." She giggled again and then sighed softly as her eyes closed. "You were so beautiful when you yelled at me, that I knew that I had to always have your attention, even if all you ever did was yell at me, I knew that I had to have some part of you."  
  
"Darien?"  
  
"Yes?"  
"Shut up and kiss me."  
  
| |Have I told you there's no one else above you| |  
  
"She'll be fine," Mercury said to the other scouts. "But I think she'll do better without the constant worry of her parents. She should spend the night at one of our houses so we can monitor her."  
  
Venus frowned for a moment as she watched Tuxedo Mask gently kiss the injured Sailor Moon. "You think her parents would let her stay over on a school night?" She looked down at Luna and Artemis, "Or can you do some mind-meldy thingy and get them to believe that she's in her bed sleeping?"  
  
The two cats exchanged a look before they nodded. "So who's house should she stay at?" Jupiter demanded. "Who's going to want to take her in and let her eat all of their food in the morning?"  
  
Mars grinned mischievously, "Darien could always take her home," she suggested. The other senshi, with the exception of Venus, open their mouths to protest. "Look at it this way," Mars cut in before they could take a breath, "He's not going to let her out of his sight and she's too injured to get into any real trouble. She'll be completely safe."  
  
Luna sighed, "Very well. . ."  
  
| |You fill my heart with gladness| |  
  
Darien gently placed the sleeping form of Serena on his bed. He had changed her into one of his old shirts when Ami had said it was safe enough for her to power down, and of course he was the perfect gentlemen and neither touched nor looked.  
  
Tenderly he undid the two little buns and ran his fingers through her hair as he watched her sleep. She looked like a misplaced angel and was absolutely perfect.  
  
He had almost lost her today without even being aware of it. What would have happened if he had been a moment too late? Would she had died and he never had known that his beautiful Serena was really a heroine that he had secretly admired?  
  
The world had almost come to a horrifying stop. Now he would protect her even more fiercely then before. Before it was duty. Now, now it was his entire life and being. Now he knew that he loved her. He had loved her since the birth of the universe and that was something that wouldn't just suddenly stop.  
  
| |Take away my sadness| |  
  
"Stop obsessing," he heard her murmur as she snuggled up closer to him, still very drowsy and her eyes still closed. "I'm still here."  
  
"But--" How had she known that he was thinking about all of this?  
  
"Shhhhh," she whispered and lightly placed her fingers to his lips. Her eyes were still closed and she was smiling sweetly. "Promise me something?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"That you'll learn to live life and not take things too seriously."  
  
"I promise."  
  
| |Ease my troubles that's what you do.| | 


	3. Hanging by a Moment

Karaoke  
Hanging by a Moment  
by Kayla Chavi  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Email: kaylachavi@hotmail.com  
website: http://www.envy.nut/kaylachavi/index.htm  
  
* * *  
  
Okay, first, we all knew that the cute story couldn't last forever and that things of course had to go downhill, so please don't kill me for this part. I have it on good authority that seductive is sexier anyway and we all know that nice normal Darien is not normally seductive ^.^ Another thing, I'm not sure how or when Zoicite took Darien to the Dark Side, nor do I really care. This is how it should have happened anyway if the universe truly did revolve around me.  
  
The lyrics are from Life House's 'Hanging by a Moment' and it is truly one of the best bands I've heard in a long time. And as always I suggest that you listen to the music before, during and after reading to have make more sense.  
  
* * *  
  
| |Desperate for changing| |  
  
It was the worst moment of her life. It seemed that every other painful moment of her life had been to prepare for this moment, but it had all been in vain. It felt like her soul was being torn away from her in the most violent way possible.  
  
She wanted to die.  
  
| |Starving for truth| |  
  
"Serena, I'm going to need to breathe at some point," Darien told the blond girl that had her arms tightly wrapped around his waist. His own arms were wrapped around her just as tightly, but the young girl had gone one step closer and buried her face in his chest.  
  
"Shut up," she muttered, her voice muffled by him. He just laughed quietly and buried his face in her hair. "Tonight was too close," she said after a moment, not moving from his embrace.  
  
"I agree," he said and kissed the top of her head. "Way too close. I never want to come that close again," his voice was quiet and hoarse with emotion. "The first time was bad enough."  
  
"I know what you mean," she said and pulled back to look at him. Their eyes stared deeply into each others until at the same moment their lips met in a deep and passionate kiss.  
  
Several long moments later they pulled away from each other. Darien held her gently, his arms locked around her waist, while hers were around his neck and her face buried in his shoulder. They didn't move, didn't speak, it was as if they couldn't physically let go of the other.  
  
"This is getting harder too," Darien said after a moment before forcing himself to let go of her. "I feel as if I let go, then I'll never see you again. That all of this is just a dream."  
  
"I know what you mean," she whispered and managed a smile, "But we'll see each other after school tomorrow."  
  
"At the Crown," Darien added, just for clarification. Lightly, he brushed her hair away from her face before gently kissing her forehead.  
  
"Yeah," she said and took his hand in hers, kissing his knuckles briefly, before letting it fall. She turned to go inside, her hand was on the handle. For all intents and purposes, she looked ready to enter her house. However, that's not how male minds work.  
  
| |I'm closer to where I started| |  
  
She didn't even get a chance to turn it, for Darien had grabbed her upper arm to stop her. He pulled her back to him and crushed her small form to his in a wild and passionate kiss. His hands ran all along her back and through her hair as he kissed her. The two little buns a top her hair, had come undone, so that her blond strands cascaded down her back. Serena, for her part, returned the kiss with an equal fervor to match his.  
  
She could feel her skin flush and become warm as her blood began to rush. His mouth ravished hers, not ceasing its onslaught of passion. She had become too much of a temptation for him, for he felt like an addict, never able to get enough of her.  
  
She ran her hands under his black leather jacket, who took it one step further. Darien hissed in his breath sharply when he felt her cold hands slip under his shirt in her bold attempt to be even closer to him. She needed to feel his skin, needed to have contact with him, she desperately needed to prove to herself that he was real, that they were in fact very much alive.  
  
In a swift movement, he lifted her off the ground and pressed her up against the side of the house. Automatically, her legs locked around his waist. It was as if this were the most natural thing in the world for her to be doing, never mind the fact that she was a fifteen year old girl and still supposedly naive about the world. Her arms tightened around his neck, holding onto him as if she would fall to her death if she let go. She whimpered softly when she felt his hand touch the bare skin of her back, but it didn't move any farther from that one spot. It just rested there, he didn't dare move it, for fear that he wouldn't be able to stop touching her.   
  
As it was he couldn't stop kissing her.  
  
Slowly, Darien forced himself away, forced himself to stop kissing her. She wasn't ready for this and neither was he, even though all he wanted to do was take her back to his apartment. But he couldn't, she was too young, too young to even be considering what he was thinking about. He closed his eyes and tried to get his breathing under control as he repeated that to himself over and over.   
  
"Rena. . ." Serena just held onto him, her eyes closed tightly as if she were afraid to open them. Her breathing was shallow and labored, her legs and arms tightened, not wanting to let go of him, not wanting to stop being so close. He gently touched her face, lightly kissing her eyelids and nose before setting her back down on the ground. It was a little of a struggle, for the small girl did not want to let go of him. Finally, he was able to detach her from him, but immediately felt the loss of her warmth.  
  
"I know," she said quietly and opened her eyes and smiled up at him. She gave him one last quick hug, not daring to kiss him again, afraid that this time they wouldn't stop.   
  
"Tomorrow," she said certainly.  
  
"After school," he repeated.  
  
"At the Crown," she opened the door and got inside quickly. "Love you."  
  
He stood there until he saw her bedroom light turn on, and then a few moments later, turn off. Then he walked home alone, wondering how he was going to survive until the next day.  
  
| |I'm chasing after you| |  
  
"You know," Rei commented to the handsome man sitting that their table, "staring at the door is not going to make her show up any sooner. Serena had detention, apparently she woke up late and didn't get to school on time." She gave Darien a side long glance, wondering what time they had gotten home after the attack from the pervious night.  
  
Darien sighed heavily and began to tap his fingers on the table nervously. "Of all the days to have detention," he muttered to himself. Darien had actually, for the first time in his entire life, skipped school. It surprised almost all of his professors who collectively believed that the world would end before Darien Chiba skipped class.   
  
After leaving Serena, he had been unable to sleep. The poor nighttime hero had tossed and turned in his bed until his body had just shut down. The memory of Serena in his arms and up against the wall had resulted in a long shower when he finally dragged himself out of bed.   
  
He hadn't even bothered to turn the hot water on.  
  
"Will you stop that?" Rei asked irritably. His finger drumming was starting to get on her nerves. It was fine for the first few minutes, but after nearly five, she was ready to strangle him. Who would have known that Darien Chiba would have an attention problem?  
  
He was going to give her an irritated retort, but then the Crown doors opened. Hopefully, he looked away from Rei and instead looked towards the doors. His hopes were not in vain for the blond who had come through those doors was exactly who he had hoped it was. He stood quickly and met her eyes. She smiled back at him and didn't seem surprised in the least when Darien crossed the floor in less the three steps and took her into his arms.  
  
He looked into her eyes deeply before leaning down and kissing her. Passion does not even begin to describe the kiss that took place.  
  
| |I'm falling even more in love with you| |  
  
"Serena's here," Greg said idly to the blue-haired girl that was sitting at the table with them. Ami and her good friend were studying for some chemistry test or another. She didn't even look up.  
  
"I figured that when Darien left the table," she joked. "Let me guess, they're making out in the middle of the arcade?" Andrew had come up with their drinks and had heard this last comment.  
  
"Like there is no tomorrow," he joked and set the drinks on the table. "You would think that they had nearly died or something."  
  
The three exchanged a quick glance and Rei raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean, Andrew?" she finally asked.  
  
Andrew shrugged, "My parents were in that big earthquake about sixteen years ago," he said, "They said that when you go through a life or death situation, you have to be reassured of reality. My mom said that she and my dad didn't let go of each other for three days," he grinned, "and then suddenly, nine months to the day, Lizzie is born."  
  
Rei, Ami, and Greg all looked at Darien and Serena, who were still kissing, and then at each other. "You don't think that they. . ." Rei said a little uneasily.  
  
Andrew blinked, "This is Darien we're talking about. The man has more control than the normal male. Besides, he still feels guilty that Serena is so young. I wouldn't worry about them."  
  
| |Letting go of all I've held on to| |  
  
Rei nodded, but watched the couple carefully as they pulled away. Darien held Serena to his chest and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Hi," he said quietly and he heard her giggle quietly. "I. . ." his voice trailed off and he just buried his face in her hair, unable to complete his sentence. For some reason he believed that he would never see her again, talk to her again, touch her again, and that scared the living out of him.  
  
"I was afraid that you weren't real," she said instead, somehow knowing what he was thinking and feeling, like she was always able to know, "I couldn't sleep last night, feeling like I wouldn't be able to see you, talk to you, touch you ever again. That scares me, Darien." Her voice was a whisper and her hand was placed gently over his heart. Slowly her gaze met his and he smiled down at her before kissing her forehead gently.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean."  
  
| |I'm standing here until you make me move| |  
  
She smiled and took his hand, letting him lead her over to the table. He sat down in his original seat and pulled her so that she was sitting in his lap. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she shifted so that she was more on one of his legs, with her legs were between his. Her arm was around his neck, and she just idly played with his hair, running her fingers through the black locks. Andrew just laughed quietly, "Want anything, Darien?"  
  
"I'm good," Darien said, playing with one of the long streams of Serena's hair. "Want anything, Rena?"  
  
The blond girl just smiled and shook her head, "I'm perfect," she said and put her head in the crook of Darien's neck and shoulder. Andrew just laughed again before going back to man the counter.  
  
"You know," Rei commented, "If I look at you two any longer I think that I'm going to hurl." Serena just playfully stuck her tongue out at her best friend. Rei opened her mouth to say something more, but the doors to the Crown opened and in walked Chad. "Excuse me," she said standing when the ex-guitarist had nodded in the direction of another booth.  
  
Serena raised an eyebrow and looked at Ami, "What was that all about?"  
  
"Rei told Chad last night," the blued haired girl said after a moment. She watched as Chad reached across the table and gently took the priestess' hand. "He freaked when he saw her and she felt that she had to tell him." She looked incredibly sad for a moment and Greg wrapped a friendly arm around her shoulders. He knew of the senshi because he had been the target of the latest attack. Ami had been so worried about him, that she had personally nursed him back to health. Now, she just smiled up at him gratefully.  
  
Serena bit her lower lip, "Ouch," she said and buried her face in Darien's neck. His arms came around her waist and pulled her closer as he rested his head on hers. "I'm glad that you know," she said in a whisper that only he could hear, "I'm glad that you can protect me."  
  
"Me too," he said and then kissed the top of her hair and sighed a little depressed. "Hey, I have an idea."  
  
| |I'm hanging by a moment here with you| |  
  
Serena pulled back to look at him curiously. "Why don't we go back to my place and I'll make you dinner?" he suggested. She smiled and nodded, kissing his cheek and hopping off his lap.  
  
"Lemme call my rents," she said, "Hey, Andrew, where's the phone?" The blond man absentmindedly pointed to a corner of the arcade missing Serena's grateful smile.  
  
They went to the phone and Serena dialed her home, "Hey Mom, it's Serena," she paused and smiled up at Darien, "Ami and I are going to have a chemistry cram session. I might not be home until late so don't wait up," her boyfriend raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I never knew you were so devious," he whispered, causing her to wrinkle her nose at him. He laughed quietly, knowing that her father didn't need to know about him just yet. He wanted to make it to his next birthday, not die young because of an irate father who didn't want his little girl to grow up.  
  
"I love you too," she said to her mom and hung up the phone. "Just in case we have some unwanted company tonight, I don't want them to freak if I don't get home until one or two," she joked and took his hand.   
  
Darien just laughed and shook his head as he led her back to the table to pick up her book bag. "Ami, I told my mom that I'd be at your place. If she calls, here's Darien's phone number," she took a napkin and wrote it down for her blue haired friend. "Make up some excuse and give me a call." Ami, wisely, said nothing and nodded. Serena smiled, "See ya in school tomorrow."  
  
Andrew watched them go with a small smile before shaking his head and turning back to his customers.  
  
| |Forgetting all I'm lacking| |  
  
Serena's friends should not have worried, for Darien was the perfect gentleman. He didn't even kiss her after they had gotten into his apartment. He immediately went into the kitchen and began to prepare a romantic dinner that had all of the appropriate trimmings. There was candlelight, roses, and quiet music. They just sat at the table, holding hands, and talking about everything and yet nothing at all. It was times like these that Serena didn't seem so much like a child, but even more mature than a lot of the girls that he went to school with. She was incredibly intelligent, making Darien feel guilty for the umpteenth time that he had teased her about her grades.  
  
However, as she had pointed out, it was ironic that the one test she had failed, was the one that she had used to hit him on the head. So she forgave him easily, knowing it was that measly test that had brought them together sooner, rather than later.  
  
| |Completely incomplete| |  
  
After dinner they had retired to the couch to watch movies. Darien had of course paid more attention to her, than the movie. He held her in his lap, his arms completely around her waist, pulling her back into his chest. She smiled and laid back, just content to be held.  
  
At some point during the movie, Darien had begun to playfully kiss her neck and shoulder. He smiled to himself when he heard her sigh softly and then tilt her head to give him better access. Her hands held his and began to play with his fingers absentmindedly.   
  
Even after the movie, they didn't move from their comfortable position, they didn't speak, they just sat there, enjoying the comfortable silence that surrounded them.  
  
"Rena. . ." she turned and looked up at him and was surprised to see the vast display of emotions that went through his features, especially through his eyes. "I. . ." his voice faltered and she shifted so that she was facing him in his lap, her arms loosely around his neck.  
  
She kissed him gently, "I know," she whispered, her lips just a breath away from his. "I know, Darien. I feel the same way." After a moment she pressed her forehead against him and they both closed their eyes.  
  
"I don't want to lose you," he whispered and pulled her away from his face, holding her cheek in the palm of his hand. "When I go to bed at night, you're the last person I think about. When I sleep, you're the person I dream about," he didn't add that most of his dreams centered around one thing. He didn't have to. He was a guy and it was one of those assumptions that was made about his part of the species. However, it was the idea that counted, not the actual dream, "And when I wake up, you're the first person I wonder about, think about. I want to call you, but I know that you're still dreaming and then I--"  
  
Serena put her fingers to his lips to stop him. "I know," she said simply, "Gods, Darien, I know."  
  
"But I can't help but feel that I'm going to loose you and it scares me more than anything in my entire life ever has. Even more than the accident that took my parents lives," his voice was choked with emotion and tears were starting to form in his dark blue eyes. Serena's eyes filled with tears and she closed them and nodded before leaned down and kissing him passionately, hungrily, as if she couldn't get enough of him.  
  
"I know," she whispered after the kiss before leaning down to kiss him again. Before their lips could touch, Serena's communicator began to beep a high pitched annoying little beep, singling yet another interruption. "They so need to get better timing," she muttered and climbed off of Darien so she could get it.  
  
"Hurry up, Meatball Head, we've got a youma at the television station," Rei said looking rather irritable, as if she had been interrupted too.   
  
Serena sighed and nodded, after shutting off the annoying piece of technology. "That was Rei," she announced, "We've got trouble of the youma kind," she joked and transformed into Sailor Moon, waiting for a moment while Darien changed. She suddenly smiled brightly, "Let's take your motorcycle!"  
  
| |I'll take your invitation| |  
  
They arrived at the television station in record time, doing what heroes do best, saving the day at the last minute. The destruction of the youma led to the appearance of Zoicite, who did not look to pleased at the prospect of another defeat.  
  
In his anger, he attacked Sailor Moon directly, hurling a large clump of energy at her. Her perception of time slowed as she watched the Power come hurtling in her directions. She wanted to move out of the way; she tried to move out of the way, but nothing happened.  
  
She heard a scream and thought that one of her friends had been hurt in a second attack. She winced at the pain filled voice yelled her name.  
  
"SERENA!" Suddenly she was thrown out of the way and she fell against what was left of the wall. As she looked up she could see the silhouette of her savior against the black of raw energy of the attack.  
  
"DARIEN!"  
  
| |You take all of me now| |  
  
The room was silent as Sailor Moon crawled over to the body of Tuxedo Mask and took his head in her hands. Gently, she placed it in her lap and began to lightly touch his face in an attempt to wake him up. She placed one of her hands over his heart and nearly passed out with relief when she could feel the faint beating of the organ.  
  
Mars, in her anger, shot fire at the effete General to hold him away. Zoicite fell to the other side of the room, momentarily stunned. Mercury used this distraction and got out her computer, scanning their fallen comrade in an attempt to find out how to save him. Jupiter took a protective stance on one side of the couple, while Venus took the other.  
  
"Darien?" the quiet whisper was barely heard throughout the battle torn television station.   
  
| |I'm falling even more in love with you| |  
  
Slowly, her love was able to open his eyes, and looked up at her. She tried to smile as she took his hand and pressed his knuckles to her lips. He didn't say a word as he painfully lifted his hand to her face. He thumbed away her tears, unable to bare seeing her cry.  
  
"Don't cry my beautiful princess," his voice was barely audible, but she was able to understand every word perfectly. "Don't cry."  
  
Perversely, this just made her cry even harder and she watched in agony as he his hand dropped away from her. His eyes closed again.  
  
"Darien?" her voice caught in her throat, making the word sound harsh and restricted. She gently shook his shoulder, as her tears fell on his face. "Come back. . ." she began to sob as she laid her head on his chest and could hear the faint beating of his heart. "Please. . ."  
  
As she said this last word, a light began to gather around her and the unconscious body that she half held, and half was sprawled across.   
  
| |Letting go of all I've held on to| |  
  
Soon the light had enveloped the two heroes, creating a gentle glow that was suddenly disturbed by a bright flash. When the light dimmed, Serena still lay there, but she was wearing a beautiful white dress, and Darien had on ancient armor. The Senshi all exchanged looks, but it was Zoicite who made the connection first.  
  
"The Princess," he hissed from his place on the ground. He pulled himself to his feet and watched as a crystal began to form over the sobbing body of Serena. Zoicite narrowed his eyes and knew what he had to do. Unnoticed by the rest of the occupants of the television station, he began to gather his Power once more.  
  
Serena only stopped her painful sobbing when she felt a hand, thread itself through her hair. She sat up quickly to find Darien weakly smiling up at her. She smiled and then saw the crystal float to a point in front of her. Timidly, she took it into her hands before closing her eyes, intending to use it to finish healing her love.  
  
| |I'm standing here until you make me move| |  
  
A scream ripped through the air as Serena was flung across the room, the crystal followed her of its own will, not wanting to part from her. She slammed into the wall with enough force to cause it to crack. When she opened her eyes she saw Darien writhing in pain as Zoicite attacked the injured man ruthlessly.  
  
"DARIEN!" her shrill scream was not enough to make the General stop his attack. Once he was satisfied that he had disabled the male bane of his existence to a sufficient point, he opened a portal to the Negaverse Court.  
  
Darien disappeared and Zoicite with him.   
  
Numbly, Serena stared at the spot that had held the portal for those few brief moments. She then fell to her knees and began to sob. Her heart and soul was gone. She knew in that moment, that a part of her had died with Darien.  
  
| |Just hanging by a moment here with you| |  
  
Endymion looked at the bed shaped piece of rock that had held him for the last three days. Yes, it had only been three days until he had broke, until he had given into Beryl and Metallia. No matter what anyone says, everyone can be broken, it's just a matter of time and effort.  
  
In Darien's case, it had only been three days before he had given up underneath the onslaught of the Dark Powers. In his defense, he tried valiantly, he gave his all in his resistance against Metallia.   
  
He had failed.  
  
That thought was on his mind as he stared at the uncomfortable piece of rock. Slowly, a smile graced the corners of his mouth. Well, he hadn't exactly failed, per say, more like taken a strategic retreat. Beryl and Metallia had forgotten who he was in the past and the kind of man that Endymion was.   
  
Legend, let people believe that he was a loving, gentle, and kind man. That wasn't exactly the case. In reality, he had been cold, cruel, but fair. He had a mean streak as well very controlling personality. Serenity had been the only woman, in a long line of woman, who had actually reached his heart. In his own way he had loved her, but it was a possessive love, a love that had incredible highs and lows.  
  
And to put it plainly, Endymion was not a very nice person, even to Serenity. However, it was the knowledge that Serenity had loved him, that Darien had believed in, when he gave up to his former self. If Serena, truly was Serenity, then she would love him.  
  
| |I'm living for the only thing I know| |  
  
Endymion's smile was replaced by his cool demeanor when he heard Kunzite come up behind him. The silver haired General just stood behind his former liege. Old habits die hard, along with old loyalties.  
  
"Let me guess, the bitch wants me in her bed," Endymion didn't turn around to face him. He sighed with annoyance at Beryl's persistent attempts to bed him.  
  
Kunzite chuckled, "I didn't catch the reason, nor did I stay long enough to. She wants to see you."  
  
"When will she ever learn that I will not touch her unless she is free from Metallia," he shook his head, his gaze not leaving his former prison.   
  
"Probably never," Kunzite commented with a wry smile. "She's a woman, they never learn."  
  
| |I'm running and I question where to go| |  
  
"No," Endymion said quietly and looked down at the pommel of his sword, "They never do.," he played with the handle, his gloved fingers brushed over the chain of an old necklace. "That would be why you turned to men, Kunzite?"  
  
The silver haired General narrowed his eyes, "Zoicite is dead," he said angrily, "No thanks to you."  
  
Endymion shrugged, "He was never whole anyway. He wasn't an asset as he was. Had he retained the love he felt for the blue haired Senshi, then possibly I could have used him. As it was, he was already weak working for Beryl."  
  
"He captured you well enough," Kunzite bit back, "If I recall you weren't in the best of shape when you got here."  
  
Endymion just shrugged, "I cannot respect a man who allows himself to forget his love so easily. I remember a time that Zoicite swore he would never leave little Mercury's side."  
  
"That time is dead."  
  
| |And I don't know what I'm tapping into| |  
  
"Is it?" Endymion countered, "Gods, I hope not. Besides, you haven't seen Venus up close," he idly looked at his gloves for a moment, "She's just as beautiful as she always was. Still the incarnate of Aphrodite."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Endymion smiled his half smile and turned around to face the General. "Have I made my point yet, Kunzite?" When all he received was a silent glare, Endymion laughed, "I see that I have. Tell me, what do you feel when you watch her dance with that mortal, Andrew?"  
  
Kunzite looked away, staring at a random point on the ground. Somehow his former liege had known of his watching Venus, something he had done even while Zoicite was alive. He just clenched his jaw before looking back at Endymion defiantly.  
  
"Nothing." Kunzite's voice was emotionless, "I feel absolutely nothing."  
  
"How depressing," Endymion mused, "It's a good thing that Serenity would never dare dance with another man. Or at least, after tomorrow night she wouldn't dare."  
  
| |Just hanging by a moment here with you| |  
  
Kunzite regained his composure and raised an eyebrow, "You're not going to do what I think you're going to do," he said but was smiling at the idea.  
  
"Oh, I am. And I'm going to enjoy it. It's quite possible she will too," he straightened his armor and turned to go, "You know, I've missed the games I used to play with her."  
  
| |There's nothing else to lose| |  
  
Serena sat on the floor in Rei's temple, not able to pay attention to what the senshi were trying to discussing. She knew it was important, but she couldn't bring herself to care.   
  
It had been three days since he had been in her arms. Three days since she had kissed him. It was three days later and all she wanted to do was die.  
  
| |There's nothing else to find| |  
  
"Serena?" Rei tried gently to pull Serena out of her depressing thoughts. "What do you think?" she asked and the blond girl blinked.  
  
"About?"  
  
"The Silver Crystal," Rei prompted, surprising everyone by not yelling at Serena. She just shook her head and looked down at her hands, doing her best not to cry.  
  
"I can't."  
  
| |There is nothing in the world| |  
  
"Can't?" Mina echoed everyone's thoughts.   
  
"I can't. I've already tried," she looked up at her friends, "I tried the moment he disappeared, the day after he disappeared, yesterday, and today. I can't find him."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Serena took that as a sign she could go back to her state of avoidance. She didn't want to deal with all of this rationally. All she wanted to do was to curl up in her bed and cry her heart out until she had no more tears left.  
  
"You...you could try again," Ami suggested after a moment of silence, "Maybe with my computer I can pinpoint the source of it--"  
  
| |That can change my mind| |  
  
"No," Serena interrupted, "No."  
  
"But..." Rei started.  
  
"I said no!" Serena stood up angrily. "I'm not going to hope for the best in this. I'm not going to force myself to hope that he's okay and that I'll ever see him again. I'm not an idiot!"  
  
| |There is nothing else| |  
  
"We didn't say you were, Serena," Lita tried to say before she was cut off.  
  
"You implied it perfectly," she snapped before she sighed heavily. "I'm sorry," she said after a moment, "But I can't hope that. Please understand. . ." The blond girl paused and then looked at all of her friends levelly.  
  
| |There is nothing else| |  
  
Rei nodded and stood up to hug her best friend. Serena sobbed quietly on her shoulder. For the first time since the awful ordeal, she was allowing herself to show emotion in front of her friends.  
  
"It's time that I moved on," Serena said after she had pulled away and tried to take control of herself. "I'm Sailor Moon, I can do this," Rei was the only one who heard the last sentence. She looked at her blond friend a little nervously but nodded.  
  
"Serena, it's only been three days."   
  
Serena closed her eyes painfully. It had been three days of pure and utter living Hell.   
  
"I know," she said quietly.  
  
| |There is nothing else| |  
  
"Karaoke," she said suddenly and looked at all of the girls there. "Tomorrow night. We're going," and with that she turned around and went home. She didn't even give the four other girls a chance to object or agree.  
  
"But. . ." Mina sputtered, "That's where they. . ."  
  
"Yeah," Rei said and sighed, "But hey, if Serena thinks that she's ready to deal with this, then we need to be there for her. So tomorrow night, we're going to sing karaoke."  
  
"Easy for you to say," Lita muttered, "you can sing. The rest of us here sound like dying cows."  
  
"Hey!" Mina screeched indignantly, "Speak for yourself!"  
  
"Guys?" the group of girls turned to look towards shy little Ami, "Do you think that it would be okay to invite Greg?" she asked nervously. She got three pairs of eyes that stared at her; three pairs of eyes that began to twitch evilly.  
  
"Ami, you wouldn't be hiding anything from us, would you?"   
  
The blue haired girl ran for her life.  
  
| |Desperate for changing| |  
  
Serena sat at the groups usual table, alone, by herself, in the dark corner, just staring off into space. Her arms were folded across her chest and her legs were crossed at the knee. This forced her shirt to pull tight against her body, and her skirt to move up a little higher than it normally would be. If she had been skilled in the art of seduction, she would have realized her power over the men in this room, for she had all of their attentions.  
  
Many were thinking very unchaste thoughts.  
  
Then again, she just didn't care. So she was that there by herself, making sure that all of her friends were having a good time before just idly playing with her drink and then just sitting back and staring off into space.  
  
"She looks so pathetic," Andrew commented after a moment. Mina nodded, but didn't correct him. She knew exactly what he meant. He wasn't being mean or cruel, just honest. Serena really did look pathetic. "And you said that Darien's never coming back?"  
  
"That's what we think. Beryl is probably going to torture him for eternity or something equally disturbing," she sighed quietly and rested her head against Andrew's shoulder. She had told her boyfriend everything, thinking that he had a right to know what had happened to his best friend. They also didn't want him asking questions when Serena was depressed. Along with the fact that Darien had literally disappeared off the face of the planet, that being another reason very good reason in Mina's book.  
  
"That really sucks."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
| |Starving for truth| |  
  
Serena was forced out of her daze when she was tapped on the shoulder. She looked up, a startled expression on her face. Staring down at her was a pair of blue eyes, she gasped quietly and then blinked, clearing her vision.  
  
Standing there was a boy, a little older than herself with dark brown hair. He smiled down at her shyly, "I was wondering if you'd care to dance," he said nervously. Serena forced a smile and nodded, letting him help her from her chair and then out onto the dance floor.  
  
| |I'm closer to where I started| |  
  
The song was slow, well slower than most songs that were sung at the Karaoke Club. Life house's 'Hanging by a Moment' came through the sound system, and luckily the singer could actually sing. Awkwardly, the boy took Serena's hand and placed the other lightly on her waist. Just as uncomfortably, she placed her hand on his shoulder and her hand limply held his.  
  
There was enough space between them that a train could have passed through and neither one would have had to move.  
  
Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but it still was a lot of space. Serena wasn't used to this at all. With Darien. . .  
  
She closed her eyes tightly and tried to force her love out of her mind while she danced with this boy. Finally, unable to take anymore, she pulled away.  
  
| |I'm chasing after you| |  
  
"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered as he looked at her in shock. "I just. . .I can't."  
  
"Can't?" he looked at her as if he had no idea on earth what to say to this. He didn't understand why this beautiful girl looked so horrified at the thought of dancing with him. "You mean you don't want to?"  
  
"I can't," she repeated, "It's a long story, but the end of it is. . .I can't. I'm sorry," she whispered and pulled her hand completely away. It had come to the point in the music where there was a long pause, letting silence enter the room for a brief instant.  
  
It was that instant she chose to turn around to go back to her table.  
  
It was that instant that she stopped, literally unable to take another step.  
  
It was in that instant that she saw him standing there.  
  
| |I'm falling even more in love with you| |  
  
Serena was frozen in that moment, unable to move, unable to form coherent thoughts, unable to breathe. All she could do was just stand there and stare at him. She watched, as if she were in a dream, as he came closer towards her. He walked slowly, his eyes never leaving hers, until it seemed that so suddenly he was standing in front of her.  
  
His hand reached out to touch her face and she stumbled backwards, not wanting to find out that he really was or wasn't there. She wasn't sure if she could handle the truth either way.  
  
"You're not real," she whispered, wondering how he could hear her in the commotion of the room. Her hands were trembling by her sides, and she clenched them into fists, hoping that this would force her to into a state of calm. "Y-you can't be real."  
  
He just smiled and then took her tightly clenched fist in his before gently grazing her knuckles with his lips. She nearly broke down into sobs when she felt the warmth of his hand over hers. Serena looked down sharply at their hands before looking up to find that his eyes hadn't left her face. She wanted to fling herself into his arms, but she found that she was unable to move.  
  
"Dance with me."  
  
| |Letting go of all I've held on to| |  
  
It was not a question or a request, but a clear statement, an order. She wasn't able to think as he pulled her back out onto the dance floor. His eyes never left her, never broke contact, and she found she was unable to pull away from him. Part of her wanted to run, to get away, still believing that this was all a dream. The other part of her didn't want to leave, it wanted to live in the dream, it wanted to hope that this was really and truly happening.  
  
This part won over the other, for her physical senses were affirming that yes, your boyfriend is really and truly here.  
  
Rei was the first to notice a darker presence in the room, Mina a moment later. Rei looked around the large Karaoke Club, trying to find the source of the presence. It wasn't evil, but it definitely was darker than the normal human being.  
  
She nearly gave up when she heard Mina gasp, the blond's hand flying to cover her mouth. Andrew, Chad, and Rei looked in the direction she was. Chad stayed calm, Andrew paled, Mina nearly started to hyperventilate. Rei, well, Rei being the person she was, did the first thing that came to mind.  
  
She swore.  
  
She swore in a long string of words that would put many grown men to shame. Chad briefly wondered where his supposedly innocent priestess girlfriend had learned all of these colorful adjectives as she finished her tirade with, "And Damn It All To HELL!"  
  
She stood up to go separate the two, her clairvoyant nature giving her the ability to know that he wasn't the person he used to be. That something was wrong, terribly and horribly wrong. She was stopped by two pairs of strong arms pulling her back.  
  
"Think about it," Mina hissed, "Do you really think that he's going to let you interrupt them?"  
  
"How?" Rei stuttered, not understanding how Mina knew what she did.  
  
"I've always remembered," she said simply, "That is Endymion, not Darien. He would have no problem throwing you across the room." The leader of the Senshi locked eyes with Rei, her fierce look and commanding tone, forced the former Mars Princess to meet her gaze completely, "He's done it before Reishe."  
  
"But Serena. . ."  
  
"She'll be fine," Mina insisted and looked at her friend sadly, "She always has been. She always will be."  
  
| |I'm standing here until you make me move| |  
  
If the dance with the other boy had been awkward before, this was the complete anti-thesis. Serena was pulled tight against him, his arms around her as if she somehow try to flee. Serena did nothing to stop him, her arms tight around his neck. The first part of the dance was innocent, like they were comforting each other after a long separation.   
  
Then, slowly but at the same time it was sudden, the way he danced with her began to change. His hands began to travel her back, that in itself was not unusual, except for the fact that he was a little bolder in his touching. All along her sides and hips he touched her, not shying away from the sides of her breasts as he normally did, but just lightly touching him.  
  
Next his leg came between hers, forcing her to practically straddle his thigh as they danced. It was more intimate than any other time that had come before it. Serena wasn't sure what was different about the moves, only that more of her felt alive with these touches.  
  
New feelings and sensations assaulted her senses. If her skin had just become flushed and warm before, now it was heated and on fire. Her breathing became heavy and shallow, and it wasn't because they were dancing fast or that the room was overly hot. She felt like she normally did after one of their good night kisses.  
  
She saw him smile and she looked back up to meet her eyes. He began to grind his hips against her and looked very pleased when she whimpered softly. His hands moved to her hips and managed to pull her even closer. She hissed in her breath sharply. Never before had he allowed her close enough to physically come in contact with the reality that he was just as aroused as she was. It surprised her more than it scared her.  
  
It never even occurred to her to be scared.  
  
As time passed, he became even more bolder. His hand slid down her back to cup her buttocks, pulling her up closer to her. Serena gasped and flushed as she looked up at him to find that for the first time since she had seen him that night, he wasn't looking into her eyes. His mouth was now against her neck, kissing her, tasting her, as he moved along her throat and down the neckline of her shirt.  
  
She moaned softly in pleasure, although she was completely confused as to why this was happening. Why was he doing this? She didn't understand why.  
  
After long moments of this wonderful torture, she looked up to find that he had pulled away and was looking down at her, her dark blue eyes fixed on hers. Her clear blue eyes widened when she realized what she was seeing.  
  
Then, it occurred to her to be frightened, but she still could not work up the emotion to. He had assaulted her senses so completely, that there was no room for fear.  
  
"Dar-Darien?"   
  
| |I'm hanging by a moment here with you| |  
  
He smiled and then just brushed his lips over hers before kissing her fully. After a moment she could hear his quiet laughter, as if he found her amusing. It was colder then any pervious laugh of his that she had heard.  
  
She pulled her head away from his sharply and opened her mouth to speak. Before she could, his mouth descended on hers in a fiercely passionate kiss. He forced her mouth open with his tongue, ravishing her lips as he continued to dance with her sensuously. Serena was breathing heavily when he finally pulled away.  
  
In fact, it hurt to breathe.  
  
"No," he said simply and smiled at her shocked expression as he lightly thumbed her kiss swollen lips. "Not Darien, not anymore."  
  
| |I'm living for the only thing I know| |  
  
He leaned down and kissed her again, this time it was unhurried but just as deep and just as passionate. During the kiss, his hips continued to grind against hers, again letting her intimately close to him.   
  
From their place on the side lines, Mina and Rei just watched with wide eyes as they watched the couple dance. It was Andrew who finally said what they all were thinking.  
  
"They might as well just be having sex," he said after a moment, "He's ravishing her on the dance floor. I mean the only difference between sex and what they're doing, is the fact that they still have clothes on--" he was about to continue when he was cut off by his girlfriend.  
  
"Drew?"  
  
"Yes, Mina?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
| |I'm running and I question where to go| |  
  
"Not Darien?" she looked up at him confused, once he had pulled far enough away to let her speak again. "But. . ."  
  
"Endymion," he said simply, "Call me that. I'm not your weak willed boyfriend anymore, Serenity."  
  
Serena's eyes widened at the use of her previous name before they narrowed slightly, "My name isn't Serenity, Darien," she snapped and tried to pull away but finding it impossible. She had her own personal issues with that name. Darien had known that, and now it seemed that Endymion was going to use that against her.  
  
"And mine isn't Darien, so we're even," he only gave her a partial smile, one that melted the hearts of women everywhere in his time. He didn't doubt it wouldn't work now. If Serenity fell for it, so would she.  
  
And Serena did. She felt her heart race and she just nodded before trying to look away. "So you're my enemy now."  
  
He chuckled and lightly kissed the skin just underneath her ear causing her to shiver, "We could never be enemies, Serena," he murmured into her ear.  
  
| |And I don't know what I'm tapping in to| |  
  
"We're enemies," she insisted, "Now let me go."  
  
"Never," he said and took her chin forcefully in his hand, making her look at him, "You're mine, Serena."  
  
She looked confused at that statement, not understanding what he meant by it. "Yours? What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means, my lover," he said slowly, his hand at her first was stroking her cheek, the other, still cupping her rear and holding her against him, "That you belong to me and no one else. You will not dance with another man, touch another man, or even look at one with lust." He smiled at her incredulous expression, "You. Are. Mine."  
  
And with that, he kissed her again. This time it was possessive and controlling, as if he was following through with that claim. Serena, for all of her intentions, returned the kiss, as if battling for her own self preservation. It was a long silent moment before she found her voice.  
  
"Never."  
  
| |Just hanging by a moment here with you| |  
  
She had expected him to get angry, or to say something, but all he did was meet her eyes and smile. He kissed her once more, very thoroughly before pulling away from her completely.  
  
"It's just a matter of time."  
  
Then he stepped back into the crowd. A pair of dancers blocked her view of him for a brief instant, and when they passed, she blinked.  
  
He was gone. He had disappeared right out of thin air.  
  
She stood there for a long moment before she felt Mina and Rei's hands gently on her shoulders. Slowly, she turned around to face them. She met a pair of violet eyes squarely.  
  
"He's alive."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Alive."  
  
"I saw."  
  
"I want to die."  
  
| |Just hanging by a moment here with you| | 


	4. Temptation

Karaoke  
Temptation  
by Kayla Chavi  
Rating: PG-13 close to R  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Email: kaylachavi@hotmailcom  
website: http://www.envy.nu/kaylachavi/index.htm  
  
* * *  
  
Temptation is by 'The Tea Party' a truly wonderful band. I suggest you listen to this song of theirs, it is absolutely amazing.   
  
Hopefully you will enjoy this as much as you have the other chapters.  
  
* * *  
  
| |Driven by restrained desire| |  
  
The moment that he had felt Metallia leave Beryl in peace, he came to her. The dark queen was sitting on her bed looking a little lost. Her red hair fell in gentle waves, and her dark red eyes looked very confused.  
  
"Endymion?"  
  
Slowly he walked over to her, his body reflecting the tension and stress of the last few weeks. The last few weeks without *her* He didn't stop his movements until he was standing right in front of her. Beryl was certainly a beautiful woman, he would allow that much to the not so innocent vessel of Metallia.   
  
She was a beautiful woman that would give him what he wanted. No, this woman would not dare to try to deny him anything. It was a simple fact that he enjoyed having the knowledge of.  
  
| |I want what I need| |  
  
He didn't say a word as he brushed her hair over her shoulder, enjoying the small flush that came over her skin as his fingers swept against the curve of her neck and shoulder. Startled she looked up at him.  
  
"You would touch me now?"  
  
"Only now," he said simply and then pulled away to unfasten his cloak and rid himself of his shoes.  
  
Beryl watched him, confusion still evident on her face, but she didn't question anything. He was the seducer of many woman, just as she was the seducer of just as many men. Their game had begun so long ago and it had been so long since it had been played. Now faced with the reality of it, she was afraid.   
  
For, years ago she had been his mistress. She had caught his attention because her eyes were their startling dramatic color. He had thought her to be exotic with her mixed lineage.   
  
Years ago, she had fallen in love. She had fallen in love with a man who was thought to be untouchable. Some did not even consider Endymion to have a soul.  
  
Years ago, he had fallen for the Moon Princess. He had proved the entire universe wrong by falling for a girl who was known for not only her intelligence, but her innocence. Serenity was the complete anti-thesis of Beryl, a point that cut her to the core.  
  
Years ago, she had allowed herself to be possessed. Metallia offered her power. The Evil Being had given the power to have her every whim granted.  
  
Years ago, she took her revenge. Beryl thought that once she killed Serenity, that Endymion would come back to her. He had been unable to resist her at one point, and would be unable to resist her without the insipid princess.  
  
Years ago, she found out how wrong she was. With Serenity dead, Endymion did not want to live. The arrogant and handsome man had committed suicide. It was truly a tragedy.  
  
And now?  
  
Now she expected that Endymion would punish her for her actions. He would do to her what he had done to so many previous women. He would try to teach her the place she had in his life.  
  
That's why she was confused at his gentleness, for Endymion was never gentle. Not with her.  
  
The gentleness that he possessed when he laid her down into the sheets. The gentleness that he possessed when he drew away her slip of a nightdress. The gentleness that she returned as she too, pulled away his clothing. It was all so confusing.  
  
The kisses, the touches, everything, they all seemed to bring her to the brink of whimpering ecstasy. Her little moans and pleas, did nothing to force him to move any faster; they did nothing to for him to complete what he started.  
  
There was a sudden moment of stillness as he pulled back and looked down at her. His black-blue eyes stared into the depths of her red and she could not see any emotion in them. She could not see the desire that would darken any mortal man's eyes.  
  
Then again, Endymion was hardly a simple mortal man.  
  
He reminded her of this as he mouth crushed hers painfully. Beryl whimpered in pain and in pleasure, for both were coursing through her. For this night, like many others, she was his to conquer, and his to use.   
  
She meant nothing more to him than a plain and simple fuck.   
  
| |Shacking as her sex takes hold| |  
  
It was everything that she had remembered. She cried out his name, wanting him to hear that she too could make her claim on him, that she too could possess him the way that he possessed her. Part of her nearly died when she felt the control she had over her body slip away. Metallia was reasserting her control over her vessel.  
  
The moment that Endymion felt Metallia's power and presence return, he pulled away from Beryl's body. It was as if she repulsed him. He did not hold her like a lover would, did not cool the heat of her skin with sensual touches. No, instead he looked up at the ceiling and was easily recapturing his breath.   
  
"You enjoyed that," Beryl murmured after a moment. She tried to curl up into his arms, to touch his chest as a lover would after an intimate bonding. However she knew that in reality what had just occurred was not the love that she desired. It was sex, and that's all it would ever be. No matter how much she wanted to deny that, it would always just be sex.  
  
Endymion laughed quietly, the mocking tone returning, along with his coy smile. He turned his head to look at her as he continued the soft laughter. "Of course I enjoyed that," he looked back up at the ceiling. "I needed something to do. I was bored."  
  
"Bored?" she raked her finger nails along his chest, "You didn't feel as a bored man would feel. You enjoyed that."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, Beryl," he sat up, running a hand through his damp hair. "It wasn't that wonderful that I would want to repeat it anytime soon."  
  
Red eyes narrowed and she sat up as well. She clutched the sheet to her chest, as if she truly was a modest woman. "You came quick enough," she snapped coldly.  
  
He turned slightly to look at her. A sardonic smile was on his face as he reached out and lightly touched her hair once more. The damp locks had curled slightly, and he wrapped a tendril around his finger, "Well, you know what they say," he said, leaning in close as if to kiss her, "It's easy when your thinking of someone else."  
  
| |I've lost all control| |  
  
The only thing Beryl was able to do after that statement was stare at Endymion. Finally her eyes narrowed and she attempted to slap him. He caught her wrist before her hand could come in contact with his face and then wrenched her so that she was underneath him on the bed.  
  
She struggled and even though she was possessed by the power of Metallia, there was nothing she could do to dislodge the strong man. He chuckled and then harshly kissed her while he still held her tight to the bed.  
  
"You forgot our first lesson, Beryl," he murmured into her ear after the kiss, "Never assume anything." He leaned down and place a series of hot teasing kisses along her jaw and throat. "And Beryl, you did assume too much."  
  
"Did I?" she tried to counter his statement by running her leg over his.  
  
He chuckled at her expression when the red head realized that there was no physical response from him at all. His grip on her wrists tightened hiding the real physical power he contained within him. He was, after all, the Prince of Earth.  
  
"I was frustrated, Beryl, and you took care of that quiet nicely," he continued with a sardonic tone to his voice, "But you aren't her. And you never will be."  
  
With that he kissed her ruthlessly and pulled completely away from her. He left her there in the damp sheets and rumpled pillows. He was gone a few moments later.  
  
Gone to go torment a beautiful little blonde.  
  
| |Temptation| |  
  
"This is getting annoying," Serena was standing on the balcony of Mina's apartment. "It's been almost three weeks and I still haven't seen him."  
  
"I thought that we decided that after the last time, that was a good thing," Mina said watching her, looking for any kind of reaction.  
  
The only physical reaction that the other girl was able to see, was the faint flush that rose to the cheeks of Serena. The memory of the last visit of Endymion embarrassed her just as it excited her. Lost in the memory, Serena put her fingers to her lips and touched them gently.  
  
Endymion had kissed her in front of all the Senshi. All it had been was a chaste kiss. Well, maybe not chaste.   
  
Nothing about Endymion was chaste.  
  
The dark prince had come up to her in the aftermath of a youma battle. The back of her fuku had been torn slightly and it had left part of her back showing. Sailor Moon had thought nothing of it. If fact, she didn't even know he was behind her until she felt someone run a finger along the exposed skin of her back.  
  
The indignant girl had turned around and was prepared to yell at whomever it was for the cruel joke. The angry words had died before they even got to her lips when she saw who it was.  
  
Endymion half smiled with only one corner of his lips turning up. It had been a smile that was meant to excite and seduce without a touch. She would never tell him how good of a job he was doing when it came to that smile.   
  
She didn't need to tell him. He knew. He knew without any doubt that he was doing exactly what he wanted to her.  
  
He was making her completely his.  
  
| |Temptation| |  
  
He had reached out to touch her face, still without having said a word to her. Sailor Moon had come out of her daze with a sudden blink. She grabbed his wrist tightly, effectively stopping him. Her white gloved fingers clenched on his wrist and she met his eyes.   
  
"No."  
  
"No?" He seemed amused at her refusal. It was as if he was tolerating her because he knew that when it came down to it, it was an empty refusal.  
  
"No," she had repeated firmly. "You will not touch me, Darien."  
  
"I won't?" Again he sounded amused. It really wasn't a question or a statement. He had effectively made it neither. He made it seem more of an inquiry, more asking her if she was sure that was what she really wanted.  
  
She was about to reply, when he used his free arm to pull her flush against him. Her surprise had forced her to drop his wrist. He grabbed her hands tightly and trapped them between his chest and her body.  
  
"I won't?" he repeated. His mouth was near her ear and the feeling of his breath on her neck caused her to shiver at the intimacy of their contact. "And who is going to stop me?" he taunted, "You?" Her silence seemed to give him the answer that he wanted, "No, Serenity, you will not stop me."  
  
"Yes, I will," she whispered and weakly tried to pull away.  
  
"No. You won't."  
  
| |Drowning in a sea of rage| |  
  
Sailor Moon had expected the kiss to be like the previous ones that Endymion had given her. She had expect his lips to press against hers and to ravish her. Just like all the other times.  
  
This was definitely not like all the others.  
  
His lips brushed against hers, staying a whisper away for what seemed to be an eternity. He didn't press his mouth fully against hers until he heard the soft whimper that came from the back of her throat. She didn't need to see the smile. She knew that it was there.  
  
He didn't press the kiss past the point of innocence. His mouth just moved over hers softly and thankfully did not involve any tongue.  
  
She couldn't handle tongue at the moment.  
  
She could barely handle this, and this was already bordering on innocence.  
  
| |I taste the embrace| |  
  
He pulled far enough away that they were still tightly pressed together, but no longer so close that his lips were directly on hers. Again he moved so his mouth was near her ear. A shiver went through her spine when she felt him breathe in the scent of her hair.  
  
"No, Rena," he murmured and for the first time he used the term of endearment that Darien used. He was mocking his other-self and also making a very painful point. Not only did he know her as Serenity and Sailor Moon, he knew her as Serena. He knew who she was in every aspect of her, he knew who she was. "No, Rena, you will not stop me."  
  
Then he simply had let her go. He had left her standing there as he turned and walked in the other direction.  
  
| |Helpless as it steals my soul| |  
  
Serena mewled quietly at the memory and realized that she hadn't answered Mina. Her fingers were still at her lips, the memory of the kiss causing them to burn. She had spent the last three weeks dreaming of him, wanting him, needing him.  
  
The beautiful blond hadn't been allowed herself to go to the Karaoke Club alone. Half of her feared what would happen if he were to be there. The other half of her wanted whatever would occur if he happened to be at the club.  
  
"It's a good thing, right Serena?" Mina prompted. She could guess perfectly what her friend was feeling. It pained the leader of the Senshi to see the Princess going through the exact same emotions and feelings that she had all those years ago.  
  
Besides the quiet whimper had given her away.  
  
Serena took a deep breath and forced herself to meet Mina's eyes. "Yeah," she smiled slightly. "You're right," she lied, "Its a good thing. I don't want to see him."  
  
Then she turned back to the view from the balcony. She heard Mina sigh and then go over to the large closet that the ex-model owned.  
  
In the silence, Serena touched her lips again and closed her eyes painfully.  
  
Darien. . .  
  
"So," Mina cleared her throat, "You wanna go out tonight?"  
  
"Yeah," Serena said, her voice sounded like she was in a place that was very far away from Mina's apartment. Slowly she turned around and had a little smile on her face. Her friend had to refrain from groaning. "Let's go do karaoke."  
  
| |I've lost all control| |  
  
Rei hung up the phone. She stared at the appliance for a long moment before she felt Chad slip his arms around her waist. She sighed quietly and leaned back into his embrace.  
  
"Serena wants to go back to the Karaoke Club," she remarked after a moment.  
  
"That means you're going too," Chad said simply. He knew her well enough to make that statement. He knew that the raven haired girl would never leave her best friend to go to that club by herself.  
  
"That means I'm going too," Rei agreed quietly. Her friends would be surprised to see her react so calmly with the brunette ex-musician. Normally, all they saw was Chad doing something stupid and Rei beating him with the broom. They never would have guessed how far the two had taken their relationship.   
  
The Priestess was several years younger than he, but it didn't seem to matter to them. She was more mature than the normal fifteen year only girl, and Chad was the typical immature nineteen year old boy. They some how met in the middle and their strange relationship worked beautifully. "I would much rather stay here," she leaned farther back into his embrace.  
  
| |Temptation| |  
  
Gently, he tilted her head back towards his and leaned down to kiss her. He slowly pulled away before releasing her. There was a slightly hooded look in his eyes, and he was grateful that his bangs covered the chocolate irises. They were truly the windows to his soul, for they reflect the love and desire he had for the young girl that he had pushed out of his arms.  
  
God, he loved her.  
  
"I would rather you stay here too," he said quietly and brushed her bangs out of her face with gentle hands. "But you have a friend, and if you didn't go you would feel guilty."  
  
She smiled sweetly, "You know me too well," she chided. Her violet eyes seemed over-bright, as if they were holding too much emotion for the young priestess.  
  
He laughed and then leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Too well," his voice was incredibly hushed, as if he was trying to keep the words away from her hearing. Her cheek was cupped in his palm and she turned her head so that it was pressed even farther into the tanned hand. Her eyes closed as she kissed the roughened skin of his palm.  
  
His other hand came up and threaded itself through her long black hair. Again he kissed her forehead before letting his hands drop loosely to his sides.  
  
| |It never let's me down| |  
  
Rei's violet eyes opened and looked at him with a small amount of sadness. "Chad. . ."  
  
He shook his head, "No," his voice was still hushed but now a little hoarse. "Rei, no."  
  
"But--"  
  
"We've already discussed it," he said and tried to detach himself from his emotions. "I can't ask you to give up something that is very important to you."  
  
"But I--"  
  
"Am a Priestess first and foremost," he said and smiled wryly, "I know."  
  
"But--"  
  
"I knew what I was giving up when I fell in love with you. I only regret those nights you come back from battle half dead and yet still so alive. I only regret that while I can tell you how I feel, I can't show you."  
  
"But--"  
  
"And it doesn't bother me. Much."  
  
| |Temptation| |  
  
"You made a vow," he continued, not letting her speak or interrupt him. "A vow that I respect and honor as much as I love, respect, and honor you. I'll be content with what we have. For all we have is now."  
  
He had been looking at her shoulder during most of this small tirade. He felt the cool fingers of Rei gently tilt his head down to hers. Silently she pressed her lips to his in a sweet and soft kiss. It lingered a little more than the Mars Senshi normally let their brief kisses, but it was worth the feeling and the look on Chad's face when she pulled away.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Always."  
  
| |One foot in the ground| |  
  
"So how long are you going to watch her until you doing something about it?"  
  
Kunzite rolled his eyes but didn't turn around to face his prince. Instead he continued to look at the murky pool of water and then with a movement of a gloved hand, he dissipated the image of the beautiful senshi.  
  
Endymion caught the last image that was on the water before it disappeared. He raised an eyebrow at his general. "Sinking to becoming a peeping tom now are we?" he drawled. He was mocking the general, who had been watching Venus get ready for the evening at the club and it had included her stripping down.  
  
Kunzite just shrugged, "It's nothing I haven't seen before," he said simply and turned to look at his prince. "Serenity's going to be there."  
  
Endymion actually grinned, "I know," he turned to go to his chambers, "I'm leaving at nine," he said, "Are you coming?"  
  
Kunzite was silent for a long moment and slowly met his prince's gaze. He looked back to the pool of water before a brief smile tugged at his lips. The General did not smile often, and when he did it brought fear to mortals' hearts and minds. He nodded and turned to go to his own chambers and paused very briefly.  
  
"Do you love her, Endymion?" he asked and turned to look at the man he had chosen to serve over a millennia ago. "Can you love her?"  
  
A serious look actually appeared on the dark haired man's features. "I can love," he said after a moment, "And I do love her."  
  
"Then why the games? Why the seduction? You torment her, you obsess her, you consume her entire being, and you take pleasure in that. It's almost sadistic"  
  
Even with all the time that had passed, even with all the time they were apart, even with all the previous events, Kunzite and Endymion were able to converse as friends. They were equals in everything that mattered, and while Kunzite's relationship was just as unexplainable as Serenity's and Endymion's relationship, they were still the best of friends.  
  
So now, as his prince's friend and equal, he was asking a very important question.  
  
It was important to him.  
  
It was important to his Prince.  
  
It was just simply important.  
  
| |We exist in a world where the fear of Illusion is real| |  
  
Endymion was silent for a very long moment, "Because that is the only way to love," he said and his dark blue eyes met the general's silvery-green. "Many go through life experiencing small parts of love. But only when the object of our love consumes our entire being, only when we are obsessed, only when we are tormented, and only when the temptation of them threatens to shatter our very soul, can we ever say that we have truly loved."  
  
"And only then."  
  
"Only then." Endymion nodded and then looked closely at his friend, "There is a very thin line between pain and pleasure. It is so thin that it might as well be all the same thing. That's why I didn't understand how you could claim to love Zoicite. It wasn't because he was male, it was because I had seen your love for Aphrodite."  
  
Kunzite looked away, "I cared for him," he said after a moment, "We both needed something after the Loss. We couldn't remember what we had lost, but only that it was gone. We turned to each other," he sighed heavily, "and I do miss him."  
  
Endymion just shrugged and nodded. "Nine?"  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
| |And we cling to the past to deny and confuse the ideal| |  
  
"I've decided that past lives suck," Mina announced as she looked towards a corner of the room. He wasn't even pretending to hide from them. He was just sitting there, calmly sipping his drink and looking over at their table from time to time.  
  
Every now and then he would wink.  
  
Rei and Ami looked over in the direction that Mina was fuming and collectively they sighed. "Maybe she won't show up tonight?" the blue haired girl suggested shyly.  
  
"Yeah, and Darien has suddenly turned gay," Rei muttered sarcastically. She looked ready to go off on the improbability of a change in the dark haired man's sexual orientation when Chad just silently put a hand on her shoulder. She wasn't able to make her point, for attention was once again drawn back to Mina.  
  
The blond girl had sworn under her breath, causing her boyfriend to wonder what the problem was now. He looked down at her, only to find that she was burying her face in his chest.  
  
"Reincarnation sucks," she repeated, her voice muffled by his chest. Ami was about to question why again, when her eye was caught by a flash of silver. In their distraction with Endymion's presence they had failed to notice his companion.  
  
"Kunzite?" the blue haired senshi look confused. "But wh...." her voice trailed off uncertainly and she looked at Rei. She had not remembered any of the specific events of their past life, except when something current caused her deja vu to activate. She had images and feelings associated with their enemies, but nothing that was ever concrete.   
  
"In the past Mina and Kunzite were a couple. A scandalous couple, I might add."  
  
Andrew raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend, "Scandalous?" His tone was slightly cold, although he didn't release his hold on his girlfriend. He did love her, even if there was a psychotic ex-boyfriend running around.  
  
"I was eighteen and way too horny," she muttered again. "Another long story that I'm not going to be telling anytime soon," she added. Andrew just chuckled and kissed the top of her head.  
  
Okay, so Kunzite was an ex-lover. He could handle an ex-lover, really, he could.  
  
Chad looked down at Rei, "Any past boyfriend that I'm going to have to deal with?" he drawled, but his tone was definitely teasing.  
  
The raven haired senshi laughed quietly and shook her head, "I'm assuming he did something stupid and the evil Queen killed him. We haven't seen him for months, and I didn't remember at the time. I don't think he did either."  
  
"Good, then I won't have to use the broom on him then," Chad said simply and was rewarded with a gentle swat on his knee.  
  
"Has the end of the world happened yet?" Ami asked suddenly. She was looking at the door where there were people going in and out of the club. The group at the table followed her gaze and looked towards the door. They were wondering why the entire room had gone pale.  
  
"Is that Serena?" Greg asked quietly, voicing everyone's thoughts.  
  
| |Once inside we can conceive and believe in a god we can't feel| |  
  
He was met with a distinct lack of sound as each individual tried to come to terms with the girl that was standing in the doorway.   
  
The girl that was standing there didn't look like the innocent girl who had been wearing the school uniform earlier that day.   
  
The girl that was standing there was not the girl that had left Mina's apartment to go home to change for the evening out.   
  
The girl that was standing there didn't look like a girl who had been anxious the last three weeks because of a decline in youma attacks and the lack of appearance from her ex-boyfriend.  
  
No, the girl that was standing there was cold, hard, and looked extremely confident in what she was about to do. Her blue eyes reflected nothing as her gaze swept over the room. She saw her friends and gave a little nod in their direction. That was the only indication the girl gave that showed that she was still Serena.  
  
The blond had taken her hair out of the two little buns, letting the strands fall all the way down to her waist. She had curled it into large spiral tendrils that cascaded to her shoulders. Serena, had for the first time in a very long time, put make up on. Dark eye-liner drew attention to her eyes, while dark hues of eye shadow had given her the ability to look at least seventeen. Her lips were full and pouty, for she had chosen lipstick to make them a dark maroon-red.   
  
Gone were the bright blues and pinks of her standard wardrobe, or the innocent little dresses. Her pants were an even darker red then her lips. They rode low on her hips and were tight, hugging her small body and making it painfully obvious that she was probably wearing the type of underwear that would accommodate this change.  
  
Either that, or nothing at all.  
  
| |I can't feel it| |  
  
A small amount of skin showed where her shirt did not meet the pants. The shirt she had chosen was a plain black, but extremely tight, showing off her curves easily. The neckline was low, showing off an impressive amount of cleavage. The shirt itself was sleeveless and had wide straps. It was leather.  
  
All of what she was wearing was leather.  
  
It was a wonder that she still had the ability to breathe.  
  
"Kunzite, get lost," Endymion said calmly as he watched her. His silver haired friend raised an eyebrow, but he complied with his prince's wishes. Her gaze swept the room again until she found him.   
  
Her reaction to seeing him was completely unexpected.  
  
She smiled.  
  
| |I can't feel it| |  
  
It wasn't a happy smile, or a joyful smile, or even a delighted smile. No, this was a smile that was a tempting version of his. It was coy. It was seductive. It was enchanting, bewitching, sensual. It caused him to smile in return.  
  
This was his Serenity, his Serena. This was the girl he had desperately been trying to bring out.  
  
He moved to stand up and meet her at the door, but she shook her head. Her hair danced around her face, creating shadows of dark and light to play across the smooth planes of her face. The effect made her ethereal.   
  
Compliant to her wishes, he paused and tilted his head slightly. The movement indicated that he was slightly confused. Again, she gave him a smile and then began to walk towards him. Her blue eyes never left his as she crossed the room.   
  
Serena walked right through the middle of the crowded dance floor. Her eyes didn't leave Endymion's once, not even so she could maneuver around the dancers. She emitted an aura that made them look at her. The mortals parted for her. They gave her the space she needed to get through before returning to their lives. She had a grace that had not been their previously. It wasn't the grace of a princess, that was not what she was anymore. It was the grace of a predator, the grace of a huntress stalking her prey.  
  
Her hips swung slightly to the music as she walked to him and she didn't stop until she was right in front of him. The shear power of her gaze forced him to remain where he was sitting.  
  
| |I can't feel| |  
  
"What the hell is she doing?" Andrew demanded. It broke the spell surrounding the group, but not the spell surrounding the couple in the corner.  
  
"She's seducing him," a dry voice commented. Standing behind Mina's chair was Kunzite. He had seemingly appeared out of nowhere after leaving his prince. Mina stiffened but didn't turn around. Rei glared and Ami shook her head disapprovingly at the general.  
  
"She's only fifteen, she doesn't know how to seduce a man like that," Rei countered coldly. Her violet eyes narrowed and met the silver-green of their enemy. It was a clear order to leave them alone, to leave Mina alone.  
  
Kunzite chuckled, his laugh very quiet. "Believe what you wish." He placed a hand on Mina's shoulder and then slid it down her arm to take her hand. He blatantly ignored Rei's command. "Come Aphrodite, you still owe me a dance." Her blue eyes showed her surprise and the Senshi of Love actually flushed.  
  
"I didn't think you would remember," she muttered and let him pull her to feet.  
  
"You lost the bet, Aphrodite, and I always collect on my bets." He tilted his head slightly to the group before nodding. He then took his blond beauty out onto the dance floor. They were soon lost in the crowd, leaving the group behind to gape after them.  
  
"He just walked off with your girl," Chad commented after a moment. Andrew just shook his head, a little befuddled by everything.   
  
"I noticed." Under the table, his hands had been clenched into tight fists. He appeared to his friends to be calm. In reality he was ready to strangle the older man.  
  
Or his girlfriend. He wasn't sure which at the moment.  
  
| |Destined by a fate so cruel| |  
  
Endymion looked at the cold vision standing in front of him. He raised an eyebrow when she just stood there for a moment. Her eyes had looked distant for a moment before she looked down at him. She repeated the smile as she reached out to touch his face.  
  
Serena's fingertips ran the length of his jaw and then over his lips. He closed his eyes and then kissed her fingertips. He took her hand in his, but made no movement to either stand up or pull her in his lap.  
  
It was Serena who made that movement.  
  
She took their hands and intertwined their fingers for a moment before coming even closer to him. She met his gaze once more and then deliberately she placed herself in his lap. Endymion could hear the leather softly creak as she straddled him. She tossed her blond curls over her shoulder and then loosely wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Hello Endymion," her voice was a sultry murmur. Her mouth was a whisper away from his and her breath was cool against his face. "Miss me?" she asked sardonically, "Or was your new job keeping you busy?"   
  
| |And drugged to delight| |  
  
Endymion again looked a little surprise to hear the coldness and cruelty in her voice. It was obvious that she was mocking him. He wondered briefly if she had found out about the one time he had spent with Beryl, but then dismissed the thought. There was no way she could know.  
  
Besides, it was only once. And if you considered everything, it was all Serena's fault for making him frustrated.  
  
His hands slid up her thighs to grasp her hips, and he pulled her a little closer into his lap. He didn't comment on her statement, nor on the fact that her cleavage was impressively close to her his face. He turned his attention and thoughts to that cleavage.   
  
That was more fun to think about anyway.  
  
She pressed against him more fully and then leaned down and kissed him once, the embrace lasting only a second before pulling away too look down in his cold eyes, "You didn't answer my question, Darien," she murmured into his ear. She felt him shiver and she smiled slightly. "Did you miss me?"  
  
Endymion chuckled quietly and brushed fingertips over her leather clad side. She was very careful to keep her reaction to his touches to a minimum. She did a very good job until he passed his fingers over her curve of her breast. She sucked in her breath sharply and whimpered softly but instead of pulling away from his touch, she pressed herself more fully into his hand.  
  
As she did this, she began to teasingly kiss his neck. Her lips pressed against his flesh and she could feel the heat of his skin as she moved her mouth along his throat as well. She sucked and nipped at him until she heard his quiet moan of enjoyment.  
  
During all of this, Endymion had not been idle in her game of temptation. His mouth was teasing her along the neckline of her shirt and his hands caressed her body. Over her back his hands roamed, not stopping with just her shoulders but touching her along her backside curves and then gripping her thighs.  
  
Then, very deliberately, she raked her nails down his chest.  
  
His eyes narrowed and he grabbed her wrist.  
  
| |Laughing as these lies unfold| |  
  
She pulled away from the torment she was inflicting on him. She met his eyes and delicately arched an eyebrow. "You're stopping me?" she asked dryly.  
  
"You will not touch me like that, Serenity," he said calmly.  
  
"I won't?" The beautiful blond actually giggled quietly at the expression on his face, "I won't?" she repeated. "And who's going to stop me?" Idly she ran her fingertips down along his chest. "You?"   
  
His eyes narrowed and he looked ready to push her away from him.  
  
She chuckled quietly, "No, Darien," she intimately murmured into his ear. "No, you will not stop me."  
  
He gripped her thighs tighter. "Serenity," he warned, his voice dangerously low.  
  
"Why?" she demanded to his unsaid statement, "Because she does that to you?" She tightened her grip on him with her legs. She was stopping any possibility of him standing up. "Let's get one thing straight, Darien."  
  
| |I've lost all control| |  
  
"You. Are. Mine."  
  
With that plain declaration she kissed him. In that kiss she showed him that she too could possess, that she too could control, and that she too could seduce. They battled for dominance in that passionate embrace, but neither gained it. Neither relented their possession. Neither accepted defeat. Neither gained victory over the other.  
  
When the passion can to the point of being unbearable, when they physically couldn't continue the battle, they pulled back, both breathless. Endymion looked up at her with awe clearly showing in his eyes. His dark blue depths were filled with desire and love, both feelings sinking into her very soul.  
  
"Mine," she whispered again, and touched his kiss swollen lips with gentle fingers.  
  
| |Temptation| |  
  
Then her features hardened and became cold again. "You will not touch her again, Darien. You cannot expect me to be only yours, if you don't do the same thing. I will not be played."  
  
He didn't ask her how she knew, or if she was just making assumptions. He stayed silent for a long moment, "Endymion," he commented, "I'm not Darien anymore."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "Then stop calling me Serenity. If you haven't noticed, I'm not her anymore."  
  
It was his turn to raise an eyebrow, "You are, in every moment, every gesture, every look. You are Serenity in every way. Even this is something she would do."  
  
| |It never lets me down| |  
  
"Yes, but would she do this?" Serena leaned down and gave him a long, slow, sweet kiss that was just as passionate and deep as the one that had occurred in the previous moments. As she pulled away she met his eyes and then harshly she kissed his forehead.  
  
The blond pushed herself off of Endymion and then very calmly walked away.  
  
| |Temptation| |  
  
From the emotionless expression on the handsome man's face it was obvious that he was not pleased with her decision. Gradually, the dark prince rose to his feet and watched her walk to the edge of the dancing crowd. She turned and looked over her shoulder, the same expressionless look on her face.  
  
She tilted her head to the side and then closed her eyes. Even though she was still not a part of the crowd she began to dance. She raised her arms over her head and began to move her hips sensuously to the beat.  
  
It was an invitation.  
  
| |One foot in the ground| |  
  
"She's insane." Rei could barely believe what her best friend was doing.  
  
"She's possessed." Ami had never before seen Serena act so brazenly.  
  
"She's in love." Chad remarked simply.   
  
They watched Endymion stand and behold the vision of pure sexuality on the dance floor. Serena's body moved to the beat perfectly and she wasn't trying to be innocent at all. Her eyes were still closed, but even without her vision she was able to feel his eyes wander and touch deep into her soul. She knew that he was drawing closer and closer to her.  
  
Her friends watched as he met her on the dance floor. He didn't touch her, he just danced in front of her. He was clearly dancing with her, but still they did not touch as the music continued it sensual. Never before had two people danced together with so much passion and feeling but still never encounter the other's skin.  
  
| |Temptation| |  
  
"That's amazing," Greg commented after a moment. "I'm impressed."  
  
"It used to drive her mother crazy," Rei commented quietly. Even though the club with still alive with noise, a hush had settled over the their table. The background noise had been completely erased from their reality. All that remained was them and the music.   
  
And the couple on the dance floor.  
  
"They would dance like this in the middle of the ballroom, always so close but still apart."  
  
As the song drew to a close, the couple got closer and closer. Still they did not touch, not until the last beats of the song. In a sudden movement, Endymion pulled her into his arms and crushed her to him. In an instant he kissed her, ravishing her mouth as they stood in the middle of the dance floor.  
  
| |You satisfy my soul| |  
  
"Mine," he growled into her hair, as he pulled her small form to his possessively.  
  
She pressed her palms against his chest, forcing him to look down at her.  
  
"Mine," she corrected.  
  
| |Temptation| |  
  
She slid her hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck. She kissed him once more.  
  
A scream ripped through the air.  
  
Serena's eyes narrowed and she felt an evil presence.  
  
Youma.  
  
Her knee came up.  
  
It connected with delicate flesh.  
  
Endymion found himself in pain, for even though he was immortal, he was still not immune to even that kind of pain.  
  
Serena pushed him away from her and then kicked him squarely in the chest for good measure before running out of the club and towards the scream.  
  
| |I've lost all control| | 


	5. Over My Head

Karaoke  
Over My Head  
by Kayla Chavi  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Email: kaylachavi@hotmail.com  
Website: http://www.envy.nu/kaylachavi/index.htm  
  
* * *  
  
I don't know whether to mention that this is the chapter before things start to go downhill or not. As always, I suggest you listen to the song before you read or during or after, just to get a feel for it. The music is just as much a part of the mood as the lyrics. The song is Lit's Over My Head and well...I still maintain that I am completely innocent in everything.  
  
. . .  
  
The silence is not comforting.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
* * *  
  
A scream ripped through the air.  
  
Serena's eyes narrowed and she felt an evil presence.  
  
Youma.  
  
Her knee came up.  
  
It connected with delicate flesh.  
  
Endymion found himself in pain, for even though he was immortal, he was still not immune to even that kind of pain.  
  
Serena pushed him away from her and then kicked him squarely in the chest for good measure before running out of the club and towards the scream.  
  
| |I'm in over my head| |  
  
The youma slammed into the wall, an angry force fueling the attack. The attacker wasn't calling on her cosmic powers but she was literally beating the life out of the creature. Sailor Moon was pissed and she used the youma to get out her aggression.  
  
Rarely there was ever blood, or any physical sign of a fight. Now, because of the physical attacks, the blonde senshi was using, blood had splattered over her fuku and face. Most of it was a sickly purple, however some of it was red.  
  
The other senshi didn't even have time to transform and help. In mere moments, the youma was dust. The other three stood there in a sate of shock.  
  
Sailor Moon had taken her tiara and thrust it deep into the creatures stomach. Purple fluids gushed out of the female minion of the Negaverse and over the tiara. When the gray dust settled, Moon took her tiara and placed it back on her head.  
  
"If you start clapping, I will kill you."  
  
| |They want to build me up| |  
  
Slowly, Sailor Moon turned towards Endymion. He had followed her once he was capable of movement and watched the fight. He hadn't tried to help her, even though he had gotten there before the other Senshi. He had just watched while she took an unnecessary risk with her life. Endymion raised an eyebrow at her statement but didn't smile. True, he had been ready to clap, but that didn't mean that he was alright with what she had done in the club.   
  
Her blue eyes met his and she titled her head to the side slightly. Her eyes were narrowed and she powered down. Rei looked between the two and became very worried. Serena was no match for Endymion as a mortal girl, even if he was mortal as well.  
  
Serena stood before the dark prince, dressed once more in the clothes she had come to the club in. Her skin had the remaining blood that didn't disappear with the transformation. Once more her hair was curled and out of its customary buns.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"Yes, Serena?"  
  
"You and the others go back to the club or home. I don't care which. Endymion and I need to talk." Serena's eyes didn't leave Endymion's face for an instant. She continued to watch him closely. Her face was devoid of expression and her posture was one of feigned calm. She had placed her hands on her hips and looked completely non-pulsed by the situation.  
  
"Serena, I don't think that's a good idea," Ami said quietly. Rei was thinking the same thing but had been unable to make the words come to her lips.  
  
"Serena, think about what you're doing," Mina cut in. Behind her was Kunzite, who was also watching this with interest. "He could kill you."   
  
The silver haired man chuckled at he ex-love's statement. "Endymion doesn't want to kill your princess," he said simply. "Didn't she just give you an order?" he drawled. Mina clenched her jaw. She didn't look at him, but kept her gaze on Serena.  
  
"Mina, take the senshi and leave."   
  
| |So they can tear me down| |  
  
It was a clear order this time, one that broached no argument. "Endy and I need to talk."  
  
It took a few minutes, but all of the senshi left. The only person remaining was Kunzite. He waited his orders from his prince. Idly, he wondered how Beryl was going to take this whole scenario. It didn't look like the Tuxedo Mask they had captured was doing what he was supposed to.  
  
Then again, in a round about way, he was driving the superhero insane.  
  
"General Kunzite you are dismissed."  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
The silence continued for a long period of time, neither the prince nor the princess said anything as they continued to stare at each other.  
  
"Who in hell do you think you are?"  
  
Endymion raised an eyebrow and levered himself off of the building wall. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked down at her. Her features were finally reflecting her emotions. Anger radiated off of her in near tangible waves.  
  
"I could ask you the same question," his voice was calm and controlled. In reality, he was just as upset as she was, possibly for the same reasons. Now, if he could find out what those reasons were, then all would be fine.  
  
Serena chuckled quietly and shook her head, "I thought I was your girlfriend."  
  
| |I wish that I could be back there| |  
  
Endymion blinked. Whatever he had been expecting, it really wasn't that. Apparently, tonight was the night for unexpected events.  
  
"My girlfriend?"  
  
"Don't sound so surprised," she clenched her jaw, "We never really broke up." Her eyes glinted slightly and for a moment they seemed to glow with an inner power. It vanished too quickly for him to determine if it had really been there or not. "And I wasn't aware that you going and basically selling your soul qualified as one."  
  
"I wouldn't exactly call you my girlfriend," he said and took a few steps closer to her. In response, she took a step back, keeping the distance between them.  
  
"Then what would you call me, Endymion? A friend? We're much too close to be friends. An Enemy? I'd go with that." He closed the distance between them, and she took no more steps away from him. She looked up at him without the fear she had shown to him during previous encounters.  
  
"My lover."  
  
She slapped him hard across the face. A bright red welt appeared on his cheek. He grabbed her wrist forcefully to stop her from doing it again.  
  
"I don't think I qualify," she spat and tried to pull her wrist away from his grip. "That place is reserved for your bitch. Let me go."  
  
He looked down at her confused. He had a complete look of blank surprise in his features. It wasn't innocent confusion, but more of being confused to how she knew. She had mentioned it before in the club, but he had dismissed it as Serenity's tendency to always see the worst in situations, no matter that this time, the worst was a reality.  
  
"How--"  
  
"Do I know?" she finished bitterly. "I have no idea. All I know is that I'm having a very pleasant dream and then suddenly I have these flashes of you and her. And judging by your reaction, I'm guessing that I have it pretty close to the truth. I never pictured you as a man-bitch."  
  
He clenched his jaw and then backhanded her away from him.   
  
| |But I'm writing here right now| |  
  
She stumbled, but caught her balance quickly so she wouldn't fall to the ground. She held her cheek and winced in pain, but was clearly not surprised by his reaction. She had actually expected.  
  
"I am not her toy," he said angrily. "You have no idea what happened."  
  
"Don't I?" she nearly shouted, "I think I saw things pretty damn clear, Endymion. I wish I knew how, but I don't, all I know is that I did. Pardon my anger, but its not my idea of a good time to see my boyfriend screwing another woman, particularly one that is trying to kill me and my people."  
  
He laughed.  
  
The crazy-psychotic prince actually laughed at her. She opened her mouth to say something but his own voice stopped her. "Oh you beautiful idiot," he was still laughing under his breath. "I must admit, I'm surprised. I didn't expect it to happen considering the circumstances."  
  
"Care to share?" Serena asked testily. She was now confused as to why he was laughing and not hitting her again. "Because if you have an explanation, I would like it. I really don't want to see that again, sadist."  
  
"I'm not a sadist," he stopped laughing and his silver-blue eyes met hers squarely.  
  
"You fucked her."  
  
"That's one way of putting it," he said and shook his head, "Where did you learn half of these words?" he asked after a moment. In the last five minutes, Serena had sworn more that he had ever heard her do so in his entire time of knowing her.  
  
"Please, I go to high school. Don't change the subject."  
  
"Fine," he muttered, "Somehow, one of us must as activated the soul-bond."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me."  
  
| |They've taken everything that I've had to give them| |  
  
Endymion shrugged.  
  
"How did it happen?" she demanded after a moment.  
  
"Probably the first time you and Darien danced," he said after thinking about it. "We were completely in tune with each other." She gave him an odd look. "What?" he snapped.  
  
"Can you make up your mind on who you are. It's annoying when you talk about Darien as if he's a different soul and then refer to you as the same soul." She sighed heavily and crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
He sighed and rolled his eyes, "I am what Darien would have been had he had parents," he said after a moment, "Your Darien is a broken man, Serenity. He's not complete. His personality fragmented with the loss at such a young age. Believe it or not, you were healing that personality. In a few years I think that you would have brought him to the point where he was like me. We are the same person, just fragmented."  
  
She slapped him again.  
  
"Darien is nothing like you," she glared, "I think he's what you would have been had you not been a spoiled prince."  
  
Endymion shrugged, "Then how do you explain that last kiss on your doorstep? He would have taken you then and there except for one small little detail."  
  
"Which was?"  
  
"Your age," he smiled slightly at the shock on her face, "Oh, Serenity, it is one thing to kiss and touch a fifteen year old girl, it is quite another to make love to her." He closed the distance between them once more, "And Rena, it would be making love."  
  
She moved to pull away from him, but he grabbed her by her shoulders, "However, your age will not always be the case. I believe that your sixteenth birthday is tomorrow," he cupped her face in his hand.  
  
| |They've taken everything that I've had to give them| |  
  
"I still don't see how that makes a difference," she tried to push herself away from him. His hand gripped her cheek and chin forcefully. He didn't allow her any movement.  
  
"I believe that your society has unofficially decided that a young girl is of legal age of consent when she turns sixteen years old," he drawled.  
  
"Never. Not to you."  
  
He raised an eyebrow calmly and then leaned down to kiss her. It lasted barely a moment before he pulled away. For a second her lips followed his before she violently pulled her head back. He laughed at her quietly and then kissed her forehead.  
  
"Never?" he said dryly, "It seems to me that if the time came you wouldn't fight me."  
  
"Never," she repeated firmly and this time, when she pushed away, he let her go. "You're not Darien, so never."  
  
Then, she turned and walked away. She left him alone in that alley to contemplate her statement. Endymion stood there for a moment and slowly he smiled and shook his head. In a flash of dark light the alley was empty.  
  
| |They say its over but, man I'm still here living| |  
  
That night, Serena cried herself to sleep. She was emotionally and physically exhausted with the events that had taken place that night. Even when she did finally fall asleep, it was restless and dreamless.  
  
The next morning she went to school, dressed as if nothing had happened the night before. Her hair was back up in its standard buns, her school uniform was neatly pressed, and she wasn't wearing any make-up.  
  
Mina, Lita, and Ami nearly fainted.  
  
Serena saw them, smiled brightly and practically bounced over to them. It was like whatever had happened the night before, hadn't happened. She was happy and smiling. It was as if Endymion didn't exist.  
  
"Um, Serena?" Lita looked down at her very confused. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm sixteen," she grinned and winked, "I'm fine, Leets. I'm perfectly fine, happy, bubbly and cheerful," she hugged her friends. "Don't worry about me, okay?"  
  
The tall brunette just nodded and the two other girls received hugs as well. "Happy Birthday, Serena."  
  
The blond girl grinned and then preceded to talk about her birthday party planned for that weekend. She was able to fool everyone into believing that she was truly happy. She was able to make them think that the night before was a fluke.  
  
Well, everyone but Rei.   
  
| |I don't know what to do| |  
  
"Tell me what happened," the fire senshi said simply. She and Serena were sitting on the steps to the temple as the sun was getting ready to set. All plans for Serena's birthday had been put off to Saturday night. They were going to have a sleepover and do the girl bonding thing.  
  
"It's not important, Rei," Serena looked out over the horizon and sighed quietly, "The short of it is that my past self was in love with a really weird man."  
  
"Serenity loved him?"  
  
"With everything she had." Serena sighed, "And he loved her too. But this Endymion is different, I think. He actually cares about my age."  
  
Rei raised an eyebrow, "Cares about your age? For what? Sex?"  
  
Serena giggled quietly, "Yeah. The first time that he and Serenity," she coughed pointedly, "she was fifteen. He didn't care, this Endymion does."  
  
"That's confusing."  
  
"Tell me about it," she paused and looked over at the black haired girl, "You know, I wish I was Buffy."  
  
Rei blinked, "The vampire slayer?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, at least when Angel went bad, he went all the way bad. He didn't try to kiss her or anything. And hey, they got to fool around some before he did. Buffy's blond, so am I. Angel has black hair and so does Darien. It would be perfect."  
  
| |I think that maybe| |  
  
"Yeah, except for the part where he tries to kill you and all of your friends," Rei laughed quietly and shook her head.  
  
"Hey, you never know. Maybe we'll get lucky and Endymion will go psychotic and try to kill of us." Serena wrinkled her nose playfully at Rei and giggled quietly.  
  
"Yeah, real lucky," Rei rolled her eyes, "Now, you should get home before it gets too dark, Moony."  
  
Serena rolled her eyes but complied with Rei's wishes after a quick hug goodbye. It wasn't a long walk home for the blonde, even though she was thinking almost the entire way home and walking a little slower then she normally did.  
  
She was so lost in thought, however, that she didn't see the beautiful red convertible parked in her driveway. She just walked past it and into her house.  
  
"Mom? Dad? I'm ho--" she stopped her sentence. Sitting in the living room with her parents was Endymion.  
  
She fainted.  
  
| |I'm in over my head| |  
  
Kenji blinked and looked at his daughter surprised. "I guess I can see why she'd do that," he commented as Endymion stood and picked her up. Gently he laid her on the couch, "I've always been saying that she won't ever date until she's thirty."  
  
Endymion chuckled and brushed her hair out of her face, "I'm not surprised, Sir, with a daughter like Rena. However, it could be because of me."  
  
Kenji raised an eyebrow, "You were mentioning that you and she were good friends," he said looking at the young adult.  
  
"That's right. Rena and I were friends, and then well, she and I wanted it to become more. I told her that we couldn't, that it wasn't right. Today she turned sixteen and I want to have your permission to court her."  
  
Serena caught the last part of that, but she was giving no indication that she was awake. She couldn't believe that he was asking her father if he could date her. Why was he being chivalrous all of the sudden?  
  
Why wasn't her father kicking him out? She knew for a fact that he owned to ancient family swords and a shot gun. He also had a shovel with a hole in the backyard already dug and waiting for a dead body.  
  
| |Stuck in the red| |  
  
Mentally Serena made a sound of disgust. Men! What was it with them and thinking that they had control over everything. But instead of freaking and yelling at both her father and Endymion, she groggily opened her eyes to see her father's pleased expression.  
  
Kenji nodded, "You seem like a fine and upstanding man, Darien. If Serena has no problem with it, then I wouldn't mind."  
  
"Darien?"  
  
Endymion looked down at Serena and smiled. He lightly cupped her cheek and helped her into the sitting position. "Hey," he said quietly, "You alright?"  
  
"I think I'm having," she paused, about to say nightmare but somehow knew that wouldn't go over very well with both her father and Endymion, "a dream."  
  
Endymion chuckled and lightly thumbed her lips before letting his hand drop back to his lap. "I know how you didn't want me to say anything, but I just couldn't bare not to see you anymore, Rena."  
  
"I bet," she said dryly, but the tone was lost on her father. Her mother was sitting on the arm of her father's chair and she looked at Serena a little worried. She hadn't missed the fact that Serena had fainted from shock, not because her father wasn't killing Darien, but because she was surprised to even see the man there. Her daughter was hiding something about the handsome college student and it wasn't the fact that she wanted to date him.  
  
Besides, there was something about Darien that was rubbing her the wrong way. Her motherly instinct was in full force and her spider sense was tingling like crazy.  
  
"Darien wants to take you out to dinner tomorrow night before you go to your sleepover," Ilene added and got even more worried when Serena's eyes widened.  
  
| |Something they said| |  
  
"No way," she said and looked at her father as if he had grown horns. "You can't be serious. You would never consider letting me go on a date with a college boy. Heck, you'd never let me go on a date with Melvin and he's the safest guy out there."  
  
Kenji chuckled and smiled at his oldest daughter, "Serena, I'm impressed with Darien. He's not like the normal boys and I trust him with you," he said simply. "Go. Have fun."  
  
"Are you drunk?" Serena asked and stood up. Endymion caught her hand and gently kissed it. She looked down at him.  
  
"Rena," his voice was quiet and gentle as she looked down at him. He gave her one of his half smiles and kissed her hand again. "Can't we just have fun now?" he asked and gave her Darien's lost puppy look.  
  
She swallowed nervously and looked over at her father, "Have I protested enough?" she joked weakly.  
  
"You always did have me wrapped around your finger," Kenji joked and nodded. "Now, see Darien out and well have our family birthday dinner." It was a clear dismissal to the young man on the couch. Just because he approved of Darien, didn't mean that he wanted to see him and his daughter interact. For some reason, he had a feeling that his shotgun and shovel would be needed.  
  
Serena nodded, "I'll see you out, Darien," she said and pulled him to his feet. Darien smiled at her parents, gallantly kissed her mother's hand before following the blonde out to the front steps.  
  
Serena quietly closed the door behind her and looked up at him. "Care to tell me what you were in my house?"  
  
| |Makes me think that| |   
  
"Talking to your parents. I don't understand why all the boys at your school are afraid of your dad. He's really a nice guy," Endymion said and smiled down at her.  
  
She just looked at him pointedly.  
  
He shrugged, "Well, if I'm going to take you out for a romantic birthday dinner and not bring you home until the next afternoon, then I'm going to need an alibi, won't I?"  
  
"You are out of your mind. Do you really think that my friends are going to let you do that? If I don't show up to the party they are going to hunt us down and kill you."  
  
Endymion smiled, "Then I guess you better tell them not to expect you at the party then," he leaned down and kissed her softly. "I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow night."  
  
| |I'm in over my head| |  
  
Serena watched as he walked away. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She saw him get into his car and drive away. She stood there for a long time, listening to the sounds of the quiet night. Her mother finally came out and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You don't want to go with him tomorrow night, do you?"  
  
Serena was silent for a second before she took a deep breath, "Not really, but I will."  
  
Ilene looked down at her child with a stunned look on her face, "But...why?"  
  
"Because I love him, Mama." She looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes, "I love him." Then she wiped her eyes and went back inside. Once more she was the happy-go-lucky girl that her family knew and loved.  
  
| |Over my head| |  
  
"Endymion, I am not pleased with your behavior."  
  
The prince looked up from his book. He was reading something on the history of his rather large sword, trying to figure out how to control it, now that it was infused with dark power. He saw Beryl standing there, wearing the revealing purple dress and he grimaced. He really didn't want to be bothered at the moment.  
  
"You seem to think I care," he said looking back down at the book. "I don't."  
  
Beryl clenched her jaw and held her hand up. The book he was reading flew across the room. He sat up and glared at her.  
  
"I was reading that."  
  
"You seem to think I care," she said dryly as she tossed the book onto a nearby chair. "I don't."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "Any particular reason why you're annoying me?"  
  
"We need to discuss your relationship with Sailor Moon," she said calmly and walked over to the bed.   
  
"No we don't."  
  
"Yes we do. That little bitch--" She didn't have time to finish her sentence. Endymion had back handed her with enough force to send a mortal girl through a wall. Beryl's head snapped back and she actually began to bruise slightly.  
  
"You will keep your filthy mouth away from her," he said calmly. "You seem to have assumed too much again. Beryl, I do not serve you or Metallia. I never have, and I never will. However, I am here because you and I have one purpose in common. I want to retake Earth as my planet. I want to rule it as my own with my Queen at my side." He looked down at her coldly, "You are not that Queen and you never will be."  
  
She glared up at him, "I'll kill you," she spat.  
  
He chuckled, "Kill me? No Beryl, you won't. Want to know why?"  
  
"Not particularly."  
  
"Because Metallia won't let you," he said simply, ignoring her like he usually did, "and because you'll always think, that somehow, sometime, somewhere, you'll be able to make me fall in love with you." He tapped her nose. "Now, give me back my book."  
  
| |Over my head| |  
  
Serena walked up the steps to Rei's Temple a little hesitantly. She knew her friends were preparing for the sleepover that night and she desperately wanted to be with them, but she knew that wasn't going to be a major possibility. Not if her boyfriend had anything to say about that.  
  
The laughter stopped when they saw her, but they were still smiling.  
  
"Silly Serena," Mina chided, "You're early. You're not supposed to get here until eight, its six."  
  
Serena managed a wan smile and cleared her throat, "There's been a little bit of a change of plans," she said quietly and looked down at her shoes in an adorable fashion. Her hands were lightly scuffed behind her back and she was scuffing her toe across the floor.  
  
"Change in plans?" Rei asked and met the blonde girls eyes as she looked up at her friends. She didn't like the sound of Serena's voice, nor the fact that the blond looked somewhat embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah," Serena took a deep breath, "Endymion came to my house last night."  
  
There was a collective group of gasps. Lita looked down at her worriedly, "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine," Serena said calmly, "However, I think that he managed to get my dad drunk, because I'm going on a date with him tonight," she paused, "With permission."  
  
She had to wait a few moments for this to settle into her friends heads before she got a reaction. Once it did, she wasn't disappointed.  
  
All four girls freaked.  
  
| |Over my head| |  
  
"NO!" Rei said forcefully.  
  
"No way in hell," Mina added.  
  
"I'll kill him," Lita had a dangerous edge to her voice and looked like she might actually carry through with her threat.  
  
"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Ami asked gently.  
  
Serena nodded her head, "I'm feeling fine," she said and looked at her friends with a calm she didn't feel. "I just wanted to let you know that I might not be here tonight. He's picking me up in an hour."  
  
"You can't be serious!" Lita looked at her as if she had grown horns. "Serena, this Endymion we're talking about. He could try to kill you."  
  
"He won't," she said firmly. "Trust me, that's not his plan. Not tonight, anyway."  
  
"Then what is his plan, Sere?" Rei asked, her violet eyes glinting slightly.  
  
"I'm sixteen. Use your imagination."  
  
There was stunned silence.  
  
"I told you. He's not going to try and kill me." She tossed a bland pigtail over her shoulder. "Now, if my parents call, I'm here but I've fallen asleep and you don't have the heart to wake me."  
  
"You can't mean for us too. . ." Ami's voice trailed off after she saw the look in Serena's eyes. "Serena that's just wrong!"  
  
"Serena, think about what you're doing!" Mina protested.  
  
"If my parents call," she repeated, "I've fallen asleep and you don't have the heart to wake me. Are we clear?" She met each of the senshi's eyes and waited until they nodded. "Maybe I'm wrong," she said quietly, "Maybe he'll drop me off here after dinner, I don't know. But if...if I don't show up, I'm with him. Try not to worry too much."  
  
"Serena," Rei protested once more weakly. Another look for Serena silenced her. The princess had spoken to her guard and there was nothing they could do about it. Honor and duty were too much a part of them for the warriors to disobey their liege.  
  
"I'll be fine," Serena whispered, "I will be."  
  
| |I've got to get away from here| |  
  
"Do you want your hair up or down?" Ilene asked her daughter quietly. Neither had spoken very much as they had gotten Serena ready for her date.   
  
"Down," Serena answered quietly. Her mother brushed the blonde strands gently before getting the curling iron and gently curling her hair into a beautiful tumble of waves.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"Yes, Mama?"  
  
"Are you sure tonight is a good idea? I mean, if you really feel uncomfortable doing this, then I'm sure we can tell Darien that you're sick."  
  
Serena smiled at her mother lovingly, "Mama, I'll be alright. Darien isn't going to hurt me," she looked down at her hands, which she had folded neatly in her lap. "Darien would never hurt me, Mama."  
  
"Then tell me why you have a bruise on your cheek."  
  
| |And it couldn't be too soon| |  
  
Serena looked up sharply at her reflection in the mirror. The bruise from where he had backhanded her was very faint, so faint that it might as well be non-existent. Yet, her mother had seen it because she loved her daughter, because she was a mother, and because she knew that something was not right with the relationship between the man she had met yesterday and her sweet little girl.  
  
With trembling fingers Serena touched her cheek and swallowed the lump in her throat. She grabbed her foundation and applied a little more until the mark was gone.  
  
"I fell down, Mama, that's all."  
  
"Serena, please don't. Don't do this."  
  
"I told you, Darien would never hurt me. I'll be fine." She finished applying her makeup, this time going for a mature, yet sweet and innocent look. She was hoping that maybe he would think her too young and just take her to the sleepover as planned. She had convinced herself that it was the clothes she had worn to the Karaoke Club that had made he think that she was ready.  
  
She wasn't really. She was only sixteen. Still too young. It didn't matter that she had another lifetime's experiences tumbling around in her head.   
  
Her thoughts were broken when she heard her father answer the door and Endymion's voice carry to her bedroom. "He's here," she said unnecessarily. Her mother nodded.  
  
"Serena."  
  
"I'll be down in a moment," she said and made herself busy with fussing with her dress.  
  
| |'Cause I see the stars are here with me| |  
  
Endymion was standing dressed in a tuxedo that looked like it had been made perfectly for him. He was holding a beautiful red rose that was tipped with black. His hair was gelled into a fashionably messy style and he looked absolutely perfect.  
  
Ilene thought he looked treacherous.  
  
Kenji thought he looked polite and honorable.  
  
Serena, when she saw him, thought he looked dead sexy.  
  
Then again, Endymion's thoughts were along the same line when he saw her come down the stairs. She was wearing a light lavender dress that she had intended to wear to the prom. She probably still would, but for right now it was perfect.  
  
Her father lightly kissed her cheek and gave her a hug. Her mother kissed her forehead and looked at her pleadingly for one more instant before Serena turned to Endymion. She smiled slightly.  
  
"You look nice, Darien," she said shyly and tucked one of her curls behind her ear.  
  
"And you, my dear, look absolutely ravishing." He leaned down and kissed her lightly. Serena prayed that her father would have a conniption and tell Endymion to get out of their house.  
  
But for some stupid and illogical reason, her father liked this man, and saw nothing wrong with an innocent kiss. He handed her the rose that also doubled as a wrist corsage. Endymion took her wrist gently and slid the flower onto her hand. It contrasted perfectly with her dress and gave the pale girl more color. Serena smiled up at him, wondering how a man like him could be so gentle.  
  
Maybe she hadn't lied to her mother after all. Maybe tonight he would be Darien, and she knew that Darien at least, would never hurt her. Maybe she'd get out of this with her virginity in tact.  
  
Endymion leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Do you have your overnight bag?" he asked, "I don't think the girls would appreciate you being late tonight," he joked.  
  
Then again, she probably wouldn't.  
  
| |Like rockets too the moon| |  
  
She nodded and smiled to her parents. He picked up the small duffle bag and took her hand. He bowed politely to her parents. "I'll bring her home after the sleepover," he said easily, "Rena and I have plans for a late brunch."  
  
Kenji nodded, "As long as she's home before three in the afternoon," he said. "Have fun, Serena."  
  
"I will," she promised her father and kissed his cheek before Endymion led her out to his car. It was a black Porsche this time. "How many cars to you own?" she sputtered while he opened the door for him.  
  
He smiled, "Just two and the motorcycle," he helped her into the car before getting in on his side. "I didn't mention it to you because I didn't want you to like me because I was rich. I wanted you to like me because I was a conceited, arrogant jerk." She rolled her eyes and he grinned. Lightly he placed his hand on her knee. "Relax Rena. We're just going to enjoy ourselves tonight. No evil youma, no parents, no friends, no school, just us."  
  
He pulled the car into an empty parking lot and stopped the car. Like a gentleman, he went around to her side and helped her out. Serena blinked when she realized where they were.  
  
The Karaoke Club.  
  
He had bought it out and reserved it for their private use only. She blinked several times and felt her eyes get watery. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, they were free from the threatening tears.  
  
"Endymion?"  
  
"Darien," he corrected. "Tonight I am both and we are going to celebrate your birthday. Tonight, you call me what you wish. No more games, no more fighting. Just us, food, music, and dancing."  
  
She swallowed nervously and looked around the newly decorated room. It looked like something out of a gothic fairy-tale.   
  
| |You take me everywhere that I've never been and| |  
  
Her breath caught in her throat and she took a step away from him. It felt like she had stepped into the past or into a dream, she really wasn't sure which one. Tears came to her eyes for a split second before she blinked them away.  
  
Endymion watched her curiously as he let her walk to the center of the room. She stood there for a moment and then looked at him in awe. Slowly she raised her hand to him.  
  
"Dance with me."  
  
An order. Simple, clear, and direct.  
  
An order he had no problem following. With a thought he started the music and met her out on the dance floor. He kissed her hand before taking it lightly in his own. His other hand brushed her hip before resting lightly on her waist.  
  
And so they danced.  
  
| |Show me the meaning of what life had to give and| |  
  
"I'm hungry," she whispered after what seemed to be an endless stream of songs. She had ended up with her head resting lightly against his chest. Endymion had pulled their hands closer into their bodies. The clasped fingers were softly clenched to his heart so Serena could feel the quiet beating of the organ.  
  
"Okay," he kissed her forehead. He pulled away from her and drew her over to a beautifully set table. Like a perfect gentlemen, he drew her chair out for her and helped her sit. He took his own seat across from her.  
  
Several of her favorite dishes were laid out before her. Serena looked up at him and he smiled. "I couldn't remember which one you liked the best so I had them all prepared."   
  
She laughed quietly, "You could have asked," she said after a moment, "You know I would have given you some sort of answer."  
  
"Well, I surely couldn't make you a dinner that consisted completely of chocolate," he teased. Serena wrinkled her nose and him and flushed slightly.  
  
"It wouldn't all have been chocolate," she pouted, "I mean, something could have been vanilla."  
  
He chuckled and took her hand from across the table, "Where would be the fun in me asking when I enjoy seeing the surprise and delight on your face?" He pressed his lips to the back of her hand before letting it fall back to the table.  
  
"Darien. . ."  
  
| |I don't know what to do| |  
  
"Have you tried the red sauce yet?" he asked, "It's wonderful."  
  
She met his eyes and found that the smile on his face was infectious. She found herself being drawn into the grin and smiling herself. She looked back down at her food and continued to eat.  
  
During the coarse of the dinner, she found herself amazed at how easy it was to talk to him. They actually had a polite conversation. He was right, she realized during a lull in the conversation, Endymion and Darien really were one in the same. For both had come out during that conversation.   
  
That thought depressed her slightly. How in the world was she going to resist the man that she loved and his incredibly sexy counterpart?  
  
| |I think that maybe| |  
  
"Are you up to more dancing?" he asked after desert.  
  
She just nodded, her expression a little distant as he drew her once more to the center of the room. A new song cued up and started playing. When the first few notes drifted through the loud speakers, she nearly burst into tears.  
  
"Have I told you lately, that I love you." Endymion had drawn her in close to his chest and was holding onto her firmly, but still being very gentile. "Have I told you, there's no one else above you?"  
  
"Darien. . ."  
  
"Fill my heart with gladness, take away my sadness, ease my troubles that's what you do."  
  
| |I'm in over my head| |  
  
He wrapped her into his warm embrace and lightly pressed his lips against her temple. He rested his head on top of hers as they continued to dance. She trembled slightly as tears escaped from her eyes. She didn't want to cry in front of him but she did.   
  
She expected him to mock her, or to laugh at her. He did neither. Instead he drew her deeper into his arms and held her close to him. Lightly he kissed the top of her head and then down along the side of her face. He kissed her cheeks and his mouth took away her tears.  
  
"Don't cry, my princess," he murmured into her ear before he lightly kissed her neck. "Don't cry."  
  
He pulled away from her and gently cupped her face in his hands. She looked up at him with watery eyes. His features reflected love and kindness, not the previous harshness or coldness. However, the desire was still there.  
  
She swallowed the lump that had been growing in her throat and nodded. She was afraid. Afraid of what might happen if she continued to let him control her.  
  
She was afraid that she didn't have the will to stop him.  
  
She was afraid that if she really thought about her feelings that she would find that she didn't want to.  
  
Endymion kissed her gently and then took her hand, "I think we're done here."  
  
| |Lying' in her bed| |  
  
Serena nodded and allowed him to pull her out to the red convertible. The drive to his apartment was short and silent. However, it was a comfortable silence. One in which he held her hand gently as his kept his attention on the road.  
  
He was a perfect gentleman as he led her up to the apartment, the air around them was just as hushed. It was almost eerie they way that it seemed that they were the only two people in the world. His hand never strayed from the small of her back. He had placed it there as he guided her down the long hall to his door.  
  
The lock clicked open with the use of his key and he pushed the door open. Again, his hand guided her inside the room.  
  
Serena's breath caught in her throat. If she had thought that the Karaoke Club was perfect and romantic, Endymion had made the apartment even more so. The room was lined with red and black wax candles that were glowing faintly. The area was lit with that soft glow.  
  
She looked around closer, and in the flickering light of the flames, she could see that the entire apartment had been covered with rose petals. An even closer look showed that those rose petals were red, edged with black on the tips.   
  
Just like her corsage.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she looked up at him, her eyes threatening to tear again.  
  
| |Something she said| |  
  
"Because," he picked her off of the ground and cradled her to his chest. Tenderly he kissed her and began walking towards his room. "Because I love you."  
  
Her eyes met his for a moment and she blinked. Tentatively she reached up and touched his jaw line and ran her fingers over his lips.  
  
"Endymion, don't lie to me."  
  
"I'm not lying, Serena. I love you," he kissed her once more as he set her down on the ground in front of his bed. The large piece of furniture was also covered in red rose petals, as well as black and white.  
  
Serena turned her back to him, once he had let go of her. The nervousness in her stomach would not go away, nor would the small thrill that was there. She looked down at her hands and found that they were trembling. Her head begged him to let her leave. To let her go to her birthday party.  
  
Her heart was confused, wanting yet rejecting what he wanted to do.  
  
She heard him slip off his black tuxedo jacket and place it on a chair behind her. Her eyes closed and she tried to control the sharp intake of breath when he placed his hands lightly on her shoulder.  
  
Her body knew exactly what it wanted. It wanted him.  
  
| |Makes me think that| |  
  
He kissed the top of her head and trailed a finger along the skin that was exposed over the back of her dress. Taking her hair he gently pushed it in front of her shoulder and began to kiss the bare skin of her neck and what was showing of her back.  
  
Goosebumps appeared all over her body and she shivered slightly at his touch. She didn't stop him, she just stood there. After a while she felt him straighten and he ran his hands along her arms before moving them to the zipper on the back of her dress.  
  
He paused, but because she couldn't see his face, she had no idea what expression he wore. She didn't know if she wanted to find out.  
  
In the quietude of the room, the slow and soft sound of him unzipping the back of her dress could be heard.  
  
The next sensation to come was his lips moving down along the skin of her back as the zipper continued its decent towards being completely undone. She whimpered quietly as her nervousness increased nearly tenfold. He was kneeling behind her now and gently holding her by her hips.  
  
Slowly he turned her to face him. The sleeves of the dress were loose, but she was still fairly well covered. She meet his dark blue eyes, which seemed nearly black in the pale light of the room. Even though he was kneeling his eyes were level with her throat.  
  
She bit her lower lip nervously and reached out and touched the side of his face with trembling fingers.  
  
"Endymion. . ."  
  
| |I'm in over my head| |  
  
"I won't hurt you, Serena," he said quietly and lightly kissed her satin cover stomach, moving up to the barely showing valley of skin at her neck line. "Never will I hurt you."  
  
"But they say that this....the first time..."  
  
He tilted his head slightly, "Rena, I'll be slow. I'll be careful. You shouldn't be nervous about that."  
  
She laughed a little bitterly, "I guess I shouldn't, huh." Her voice was dry and she looked down at him.  
  
Endymion kissed her throat gently, "I'll stop all of this if you want me too," he murmured into the skin of her upper chest. "All you have to do is tell me to stop, and I will." He put his hands lightly on her shoulders and pulled the sleeves of her dress down.  
  
Soon the dress was in a lavender pool at her feet and she stood there in her most scandalous set of underwear.  
  
The black push up bra and panties.  
  
Endymion met her eyes squarely before even attempting to look her over. "Just say the words and I will, Serena."  
  
| |Over my head| |  
  
Serena looked at him for a very long period of time before she knelt down in the remains of her dress. She didn't put back on the dress, but that didn't seem to surprise him very much. She didn't meet his gaze while her hands reached out and gently she began to undo the buttons to his tuxedo shirt.  
  
She leaned up and kissed him gently as she pulled the crisp white shirt away from his shoulders. Lightly she ran her hands over the skin of his chest and stomach. Endymion wasted no time in returning the kiss as he pulled her into his arms.  
  
He kissed her for a very long while before slowly he stood. He pulled her to her feet and then began to lead her back to the bed. Once there, he picked her up and laid her down in the middle of the rose petals. The crimson sheets were a stark contrast to the pale white of her skin. The black undergarments in combination with her blond hair and blue eyes made her look like a lost fairy as she looked up at him.  
  
Endymion crawled onto the bed, like a jungle cat stalking its prey. He kept all of his weight off of her by placing his forearms on the bed next to her head. Serena met his eyes and he stopped all movement.  
  
In the stillness of the room he was giving her another chance to say no. He was giving her another chance to stop it all.   
  
| |Over my head| |  
  
"Just kiss me," she whispered and her fingers lightly danced over his lips. "Darien. . .Endy. . .just kiss me."   
  
He wasted no time in responding to that request. His lips met hers in a ravishing passion that nearly consumed them both.  
  
Serena was painfully aware that with that kiss she had given him her soul, for there was no turning back now. She wasn't startled to find that she didn't regret her choice, she didn't want to turn back. In that kiss she knew that while things could get worse, or they could get better, but that she would never regret this.  
  
Endymion pulled away and looked down at her. His eyes searched her face for something, what, she wasn't sure. Apparently he found it, for he kissed her again.  
  
"Damn, you're beautiful."  
  
| |They've taken everything that I've had to give them| |  
  
"She's not coming, is she." Ami sat with the other three girls on the steps to Rei's temple. When the sun had set they had come outside to wait for her. A few hours later they had been joined by their respective boyfriends. Rei had called them to wait with them for comfort and companionship.  
  
"No. She's not," Rei agreed quietly. She sighed and settled back into Chad's embrace. The ex-guitarist lightly kissed her temple and held her close.  
  
"Will she be any different, do you think?" Lita asked. Her knees were drawn up to her chest and Ken's arm was around her shoulders.  
  
"Sex always changes everything," Mina said simply and stood up to pace. "She'll be different."  
  
"She won't be forced," Andrew was standing against the stone railing that lined the steps. He was there for contingency, for he and Mina had their own problems with the arrival of Kunzite. "Darien would never do that."  
  
"We aren't dealing with Darien anymore," Mina actually snapped at him.  
  
Andrew was taken aback but didn't let it show. "They're the same people Mina," he said calmly. "Just from what I've seen of Endymion, he and Darien are a lot a like. Darien's just a little more polite, that's all."  
  
"That's all?" Mina glared at him for a moment. "There is more to it than that. Open your eyes, Andrew. The Darien that was your best friend is gone."  
  
"Apparently so is the Mina that was my girlfriend."  
  
| |They say its over but man, I'm still here living| |  
  
"Andrew, Mina, please stop!" Greg said, for the first time since arrive he spoke to someone other than Ami. "This is hard for everyone." Ami had been sitting behind him, and now her face was buried in the back of his neck. Her shoulders were shaking and she had placed her arms around his neck. Greg had placed his hands lightly over her wrists.  
  
"Oh God, Ami," Mina's face contorted in pain and she rain down the steps to hug her friend. Ami shrugged off the comforting embrace and held onto Greg even tighter.  
  
"Serena was the first friend I had," she whispered after a moment, "The only one who treated me as if I was normal like the rest of the school. I don't want to loose her."  
  
"We won't loose her," Rei said firmly. "Besides, Serena can make her own decisions now."  
  
"Yeah, 'cause she's sixteen," Lita tossed her messy horse-tail over her shoulder, "She's so mature now. If you hadn't just stood there when she came this afternoon, then maybe she wouldn't be getting--"  
  
"Lita that's enough." Chad's voice was quiet, yet commanding. He normally didn't do anything but wail when Rei chased him around with the broom, so his quiet comment now was just as surprising as Greg's. "Serena is your princess. She's your leader. All of you have been trained, or you used to be trained to take orders. If you hadn't followed her order, then you would be hating yourself just as much," he pulled Rei a little closer to him. "This isn't any one's fault. This is just part of life."  
  
There was silence once more.  
  
| |I don't know what to do| |  
  
"Nice speech," Andrew said after a moment and nodded politely in Chad's direction.  
  
The brunette nodded back, "Thanks."  
  
"What time is it?" Ken asked after a moment.  
  
"Almost eleven," Greg answered.  
  
"Think we should get the girls inside?" Ken pulled Lita even closer. He was worried about his best friend, and hoped that she would be alright. He knew about her tendency to hide her feelings until she broke. Normally when she broke, so did anything around her that was glass.  
  
"I want to wait some more," Ami whispered. "Maybe dinner just lasted a little longer than we thought it would. She could still come."  
  
"Yeah," Mina placed her hands on her knees from her place on the step. "She's just a little late. We all know how Serena likes to eat."  
  
That earned a chuckle from the group before a hush settled on them once more. Andrew looked over at his girlfriend for a long moment before going and sitting next to her on the step. Lightly he touched her back and in a soothing gesture he ran his hand along her spine. She leaned back into his palm before putting herself into his lap. The blonde man held her to his chest and tucked her head under his chin as they continued to wait.  
  
The temple tower struck midnight and still no one had said anything.  
  
| |I think that maybe| |  
  
All four couples had shifted positions at least once in the last hour. Greg was now holding a sleeping Ami, who had tear stains on her cheeks.  
  
Andrew and Mina had switched so that she was holding him. Her forceful nature and controlling personality found it more comforting for her to hold him. Her arms were around his neck and her face buried in the back of his shoulder.   
  
Lita and Ken had moved to the top of the stairs and the two had laid down perpendicular to each other, with Ken pillowing Lita's head on his chest. Idly, he had played with her hair, having taken it out of the hair tie.  
  
Chad still sat behind Rei, his arms around her waist as she leaned against his chest. Her violet eyes were closed and she appeared to be calm. His hair was just as bushy and disheveled as it normally was and it still covered his eyes. Had anyone been able to see them, they would have reflected his worry for the girl in his arms, and the girl that was her best friend.  
  
It was Chad who broke the silence, "She's not coming," he said and rose to his feet. He pulled Rei with him. "We should get inside before the girls catch cold."  
  
| |I'm in over my head| |  
  
This time no one argued with the suggestion. The men picked up their respective friends, or took their hands and walked into the temple. The slumber party was still set up, and futons had been laid on the ground in a haphazard and purely girly fashion.   
  
Greg laid Ami down on the nearest one and pulled the blankets up to her chin so she would be warm. She shivered faintly and kept a hold on his hand.  
  
The others found themselves in similar situations as Rei, Lita, and Mina didn't want to let go of Chad, Ken, and Andrew. Without words or speech the eight settled themselves on the futons and tried to let themselves sleep.   
  
| |Stuck in the red| |  
  
Ilene looked at the room that belonged to her daughter as she came in to shut out the light. She smiled faintly, for the room was as bright and as cheery as the girl who lived in it. Rabbits and pink decorated the small space and posters of princesses and castles covered the walls.  
  
She closed her eyes and shut out the light, leaving the room in darkness.  
  
The moon shone through the window, illuminating the dream catcher Serena had gotten for her fifteenth birthday from her younger brother.  
  
"To chase away the nightmares," Sammy had told her.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Serena," Ilene whispered, "Wherever you are. Sweet dreams."  
  
| |Something they said| |  
  
Serena whimpered softly and held tightly onto Endymion. Her face was buried into his shoulder and her arms were locked around his neck. Currently he was holding onto her gently as he kissed the heat from her slowly cooling body.   
  
He shivered as she touched him gently but continued to kiss her neck and shoulders. She pulled back slightly to look at him. Her bright blue eyes stared into his as she searched for something. Then she smiled and kissed him once more.  
  
"Just hold me."  
  
| |Makes me think that| |  
  
Endymion nodded and gathered her into his arms and laid back into the pillows. Serena rested her head against his chest and began to trace invisible patterns with her finger tips along the skin. She was slowly recapturing her breath from the passionate experience and part of her was please to note that he was experiencing difficulty in that area as well.  
  
As petty as it was, she felt a sense of pride and happiness to know that even the beautiful Queen of the Negaverse couldn't satisfy Endymion.  
  
She couldn't tell anyone how she knew he was satisfied, if she had been asked. She just did, and it caused her to smile.  
  
"That was nice," she said after a moment.   
  
"Just nice?" he teased and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Really nice." She giggled quietly.   
  
| |I'm in over my head| |  
  
This caused him to chuckle as well and he managed to pull her even closer. "You should rest," he murmured into her damp hair. "You should be tired."  
  
"I should?"  
  
"Yes. You definitely should," he wrapped a strand of blond hair around his fingers. His other hand was lightly stroking her upper arm. She tried to stifle her yawn but found she was unable too. It ended up being a rather large, but still adorable yawn. "See. I knew you were tired."  
  
She pouted but closed her eyes. "You're right."  
  
"Go to sleep," he murmured into her hair and then shifted so they both would be more comfortable.  
  
"Okay."  
  
| |Over my head| |  
  
"Good night, Serenity," he whispered, "My beautiful Serena. Goodnight."  
  
"Night night."  
  
"I love you," he pulled her even closer and she cuddled into him. At that statement her eyes were open once more. After her shock wore off, she closed them once more.  
  
"I love you too," she paused and sank slower into sleep. "Endymion."  
  
| |Over my head.| | 


	6. Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me

Karaoke  
Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me  
by Kayla Chavi  
Rating: R  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Email: kaylachavi@hotmail.com  
Website: http://www.envy.nu/kaylachavi/index.htm  
  
* * *  
  
Okay, first of all, if you have heard U2's Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me you know that one: the lyrics of this song are sometimes hard to understand, and two: the lyrics (if you can understand them) get weird in places. I had a hard time finding a song that would fit the plot of this part, and I originally wanted to use this for another part...the part that Serena goes all dominatrixy on Endy, but again it didn't work. Hopefully it will work here.  
  
Secondly, this is going to seem like two different fics. You're going to go through about ten pages and go, "Okay why in heaven or hell is this rated R. Trust me, its warranted. I think that the second half of the chapter is incredibly intense, however if it isn't then I've probably failed somewhere.  
  
Thirdly, the R rating is very strong. There are some mature themes in here that are not for young readers. Don't get me wrong, this is NOT NC-17 or hentai at all. Hentai is perverted (I believe that's what it means in Japanese) and a lot of times it's used to describe graphic sex. The R rating isn't for sex. However there are very mature themes in this chapter. As I have stated before, I go by movie ratings when I rate my fics, which is not always the standard that fanfic writers use. I realize this, so that's why I'm giving this warning.  
  
I really am an innocent little girl.  
  
. . .  
  
Let's not all rush to agree.  
  
Anyways, I don't want to corrupt anyone who isn't already corrupted and I don't want people to read anything that they'd rather not.   
  
So I hope you enjoy this segment and give me lots of feedback on it. I think that I managed stunned silence on the sailor moon romance fan fiction emailing list that I was a part of. Perhaps I'm demented, but I really am hoping for a flame. . . .  
  
* * *  
  
| |You don't know how you took it| |  
  
Mina awoke to the feeling of lips against the skin of her throat. She kept her eyes closed but allowed a small smile to appear on her face. Slowly she brought her hand up to her lover's head and threaded her fingers through his hair. She ignored the feeling of her shirt being unbuttoned as he kissed along the line of the fabric.  
  
A moment later he pulled away and she felt the futon shift slightly under his weight as he laid back down beside her. "You have to stop coming here," she murmured quietly as strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a muscular chest. She was answered by a deep throated chuckle.  
  
Her eyes snapped open and what she saw, surprised her. At first she had thought she was having a dream, a dream combining her past and her present. Normally when she had this dream, Andrew was a part of it.  
  
However, lying next to her was not Andrew, but Kunzite. Her mind quickly worked through the details of the night before and she paled slightly. She was in a beautiful room that looked like it belonged in a storybook palace. The walls were of black marble, as was the bed she was laying on. The only other color in the room was gold. It was in the curtains, the sheets, even the rugs. She would have sat up quickly but the arms around her waist kept her firmly against his chest.  
  
"If you move too much you'll wake the boy up," Kunzite commented. His mouth was near her ear, and his breath caused her to shiver involuntarily. Too many past memories were causing her blood to rush at the mere presence of his voice.  
  
"I don't understand," she said and blinked. It was then that she realized that her surroundings were flickering back and forth between the storybook room and the temple room where she had spent the night. It was dizzying the way that it flickered and her head started to hurt because of it. She closed her eyes again, it was safer then looking at his bare chest.  
  
| |You just know what you've got| |  
  
Her answer was another deep throated chuckle. Kunzite leaned down and pressed his lips to her neck and then along her shoulder. "Endymion has given me leave to see you," he murmured. Mina closed her eyes tightly and tried her best to be disgusted but found that she couldn't be. Even now, as he was pulling her even closer into his embrace, she was finding it hard to resist him. Gods, she felt like a scarlet woman at the way she was allowing her body to respond.   
  
"This is to distract me from what he's doing to her," Mina stated and breathed in sharply when he touched a particularly sensitive part of her throat. She felt his hand run along her spin before pulling her shirt up slightly. His hand was warm when it touched the skin of her back.  
  
"Yes." He pulled back from her throat so he could look down at her. Her eyes were still closed and her face contorted in a mixture of pleasure and concentration. The Captain of the Senshi was trying her hardest not to give in to him. He found it humorous, much as he had a thousand years ago.  
  
"How am I here?" she finally asked. Her eyes slowly opened and she was surprised to see that he was watching her so closely. His silver-green eyes were watching her with an intensity that reminded her of their past. Desire filled their depths and she had to look away. Erotic images, memories were brought to the surface of her mind, and it took all her will power to drive her thoughts away from them.  
  
"Your body is still in that Temple." He brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. "Your mind is here," a corner of his mouth turned up in a smile, "of its own free-will."  
  
| |Oh Lordy, you've been stealing| |  
  
Mina clenched her jaw and pressed her hands against his chest in an effort to push away from him. "You're lying." It was a rather futile effort.  
  
He arched an eyebrow, "Am I?" he trailed a hand up her thigh. She was still dressed in her clothes from the night before, but she was able to feel his touch through her jeans as his hand came to rest on her rear. He then pushed her back into the bed and she discovered that her shirt was completely unbuttoned. "If I'm not mistaken, you were wearing one of those undergarments that was meant to support your bosom."  
  
"It's called a bra," she snapped and her breathing increased when she realized that he was right. She hadn't undressed when they had gone to bed, and now it was painfully obvious that her bra was missing. It also proved that he was right. She knew the laws governing mind travel as much as he did. If she hadn't wanted to be here, all of her clothes would have come with her.  
  
Apparently there was still a part of her that cared about him. She didn't have enough hate in her to bring her bra with her.  
  
"Whatever it's called, you look better without it," he said and then in a playful manner ran his finger down along the two pieces of open fabric, right between her breasts. Mina inhaled sharply and tried to pull away as her body reacted predictably. "You're going to wake the boy," he warned again. He leaned down and replaced his finger with his mouth.  
  
"Kunzite!" she hissed as the shirt fell open completely. "We can't do this!" He didn't answer her right away. Instead he placed feathery kisses along the under curve of her breast and then down her stomach.  
  
"Why not?" he asked with an innocent tone as he pulled back to look down at her. He looked down into her troubled blue eyes and saw that her lips were trembling slightly. "Aphrodite, you're shaking," he whispered.  
  
"We can't do this."  
  
"We aren't doing anything," he pointed out, "I'm doing this." Then he leaned down and kissed her. It was almost tender, she thought, as she closed her eyes.   
  
"Kunzite," she whimpered as he pulled away.  
  
| |From the thieves and you got caught| |  
  
"Mina?" A different male voice broke through her haze and her eyes snapped open. She was back in the temple and Andrew was looking down at her with a hurt expression. His blond hair was mussed and his eyes a little blurry, but he looked very troubled.  
  
"Andrew!" her voice was quiet as she noticed that the other couples were still asleep. She was laying in Andrew's embrace. She could feel his heart beating rapidly through his chest and that his breathing was uneven.  
  
He was angry.  
  
She sat up quickly and pulled out of his arms. It was then that she noticed that her shirt was slightly unbuttoned. She flushed slightly and quickly resituated her clothing. At least her bra was were it was supposed to be.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said after a moment.  
  
Andrew slowly sat up. "So am I." He paused and then lightly took her hand. "Mina, I want you to know that I care."  
  
"I know you do, Drew." She looked over at him and then lightly touched his face, "I care about you as well."  
  
"I know," he forced a smile, "but your history with this guy is serious."  
  
A gave a short laugh, "You have no idea," she said and looked down. "But its a history that's in the past. You're real. I know that you're not going to shove a sword into my gut and turn gay."  
  
Andrew blinked several times and just looked at her. "No," he said slowly, "I guess I'm not."  
  
| |In the headlights of a stretch car| |  
  
"I want us to work," she said after a moment of stunned silence.  
  
"Okay." He leaned over and kissed her gently. His cupped her cheek in his hand and slowly laid the two of them back down on the bed. The kiss began to take on a life of its own. It was slow, deep, and very passionate.  
  
"You guys are being gross." Andrew and Mina were stopped by an adorable looking Ami who had just woken up. Greg was still asleep, but they were laying side by side in a purely innocent fashion. The only part of this couple that dared to touch was the arm that Greg had carelessly thrown over the blue-haired girls waist.  
  
Mina laughed quietly but curled back into Andrew's arms. The blond man lightly stroked her stomach and kissed her neck before sighing and laying back down.  
  
Soon all eight were awake, but not really moving from their comfortable locations. "We should clean this place up," Lita commented after a moment.  
  
"We should," Chad agreed but didn't move from his place next to the priestess.  
  
"Serena could show up at anytime," Ken remarked.  
  
"Yeah." Ami just rolled onto her side and closed her eyes again.  
  
"Let's just be lazy," Rei said firmly and looked up at Chad who had closed his eyes as well. A mischievous grin crossed her face.  
  
"REI!" By the time Chad opened his eyes, Rei was running out the door.  
  
| |You're a star| |  
  
"So we're still on for tonight's volleyball game, right?" Ken had walked Lita back to her apartment, when it became obvious that Serena wasn't going to show up. Now they were standing outside her door a little awkwardly. Unlike the other couples that had spent the night at the Temple, Lita and Ken were best friends.  
  
Lita nodded, "Yeah, seven, right?"  
  
Ken nodded and then suddenly took her hand. "You're going to be all right," he said quietly, "I know you are." Lita looked down at their hands and her cheeks turned a rosy pink. She didn't want to admit to him that the feel of him sleeping beside her was amazing.   
  
"Of course," she forced a smile and gently squeezed his hand. "Hey, nothing broke this time. All of Rei's china is still intact."  
  
He smiled sheepishly, "Yeah," he cleared his throat and looked down at their hands as well. Ken had his own dilemma as well. How do you tell the girl who's closer to you than anyone else that you want to do more then play volleyball with her?  
  
| |Dressing like your sister| |  
  
The awkward silence continued and Lita slowly pulled her hand away. She swallowed and picked up her overnight bag. "So I'll see you at seven," she said firmly and turned around to open the door to her apartment.  
  
Ken grabbed her wrist and turned her around. She was only a few inches shorter then he was, so the quick kiss on the lips that he gave her didn't require any bending. It was the small sense of safety he had in the whole risky venture.  
  
"Seven." He turned around to go as Lita blushed a bright red. Slowly she brought her fingers to her lips with a smile.  
  
"You'll pay for that," she called after him. He turned back around to see her smiling and he winked.  
  
"I'm counting on it."  
  
| |Living like a tart| |  
  
"So your mom won't mind if I stay for dinner?" Greg asked nervously. He and Ami were standing in her kitchen as the blue-haired girl was cutting up fruit.  
  
Ami smiled and looked up from the melon. "She likes you, Greg," she said simply and looked back down. Greg flushed slightly and took off his glasses to clean them. "I like you too." He nearly dropped his glasses. Ami giggled at his antics and leaned up and kissed the tip of his nose.  
  
She took his spectacles from him and gently placed them back on his face. Greg regained his composure and caught her hand before she could pull away. Shyly he kissed her fingertips and then playfully sucked the juice away. Ami giggled again.  
  
"Naughty Greg," she teased. When she pulled away there was a slight flush on her face as she went to go finish cutting up the melon. Greg watched her for a moment before he went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
She sighed softly and leaned back into his embrace. She closed her eyes and then tilted her head back so she could look at him. His face was troubled and this caused her to frowned. She turned in his arms so she could face him and his arms tightened around her waist. He placed a hand on her shoulder and drew her further into his embrace. Ami laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes once more. It was a peaceful feeling, just being held by him.  
  
"I'm worried," he murmured into her hair a moment later. "I'm worried that one day I'm going to go to school and they'll announce that you were found dead in the streets."  
  
Ami gently touched his face so that he was looking at her. "Oh love," she whispered and leaned up and kissed him softly. "Please do not worry about me. I could not bare it if you were to fail a test because of me."  
  
Greg actually laughed and managed to pull her even closer. "I'll try," he said dryly. He brushed the stray hairs away from her face and then tucked the blue strands behind her ears. Ami gave him a sweet smile before pulled his head down towards hers. She looked almost happy before she kissed him.  
  
| |They don't know what you're doing| |  
  
The kiss would have been much more perfect and much more passionate had there not been a knock at the door. Greg groaned quietly as Ami slipped out of his arms to go answer it. He stayed in the kitchen and was very surprised to hear Ami exclamation.  
  
"Father! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to see my little girl." It was odd how formal the voice sounded.  
  
If Greg was prone to swearing, he would have. He had been hoping that he could convince Ami that studying wasn't as important as she thought. He wanted to skip to the making out part of the study session. If he was being completely honest, he would have added that he wanted the making out part to happen in her room. However the appearance of her father continently squished all those thoughts.  
  
"Um...Father...I'm a little busy at the moment."  
  
Maybe the thoughts weren't gone after all. Greg listened very carefully.  
  
"Too busy for your father?"  
  
"I have a friend over. He and I are studying for finals."  
  
"He?"  
  
Hope was flying away from the poor student. He sighed quietly and ran a hand through his hair before walking out. He was wearing his best "I-have-no-intention-of-kissing-your-daughter-senseless-the-moment-you-leave" expression. He decided then that it was a good thing he looked like a nerd.  
  
"Greg and I need to study," Ami insisted. "Father, perhaps you should call before coming over. Mother wouldn't be happy to know that you did this. I'm not particularly pleased either."  
  
The man looked a little flustered. "Very well then, Ami," he said reluctantly and turned to go. He looked at Greg critically one last time. Ami shut the door quickly.  
  
"He needs to stop doing that," she muttered and then went to go get her school books. She ran a hand irritably through her hair. "And we need to start studying."  
  
"Of course," Greg smiled and picked up his own school books. "What do you want to start with?"  
  
"Male and Female sexual anatomy."  
  
| |Babe it must be art| |  
  
Ilene looked out the window to see a very interesting scene. It was not one that she expected in the least. True, she new that Darien planned to pick her daughter up from the sleep over, but she did not expect to see them kissing--on the hood of his car.  
  
| |You're a headache, in a suitcase| |  
  
Serena giggled as she broke away from the kiss. It had started out as something chaste as he said goodbye. There were standing in front of his car and he had hugged her gently. His strong arms had enfolded her and she had felt completely safe. It was odd how he, her almost-enemy-but-not was able to make her feel protected. "I'll be seeing you soon," he murmured into her neck as he nuzzled it playfully.  
  
"Okay," she said a little dreamily and leaned up to kiss his nose. Apparently her aim was not as good as it should have been, for she ended up kissing his lips. Not that it had mattered too much as the kiss had grown in passion.   
  
Soon she found that she was unable to stand properly as he pressed himself against her. She could feel his arousal as he ground it into her stomach. It brought back memories of that morning, and more vividly, memories of them sharing the shower that morning. She had no idea that people did such things when they were bathing. So, she breathed in sharply and swallowed before his mouth descended on hers once more.   
  
They had ended up on the hood of his car. It was like some scene from a romantic movie, she decided as she lightly pressed her hands against his chest.  
  
"My father is going to kill you," she whispered, trying desperately not to laugh.  
  
"I dare him to try," Endymion grinned and kissed her gently. He pulled away and looked at her for a moment before helping her back to her feet. "Besides, he likes me."  
  
Serena rolled her eyes and went to go pick up her overnight bag. "Whatever you say," she said and slung the strap over her shoulder. She went to go inside. "Soon right?"  
  
"Very soon."  
  
Serena walked into her house with a grin that faded when she saw her mother's expression. "Really, Serena, his car?" Serena shrugged and went to go up to her room after offering a slight smile. Her mother couldn't help but notice that the childish light in her daughter's eyes was gone. "How was your birthday?" Ilene called after her.  
  
Serena paused on the stairs. "I got older," was all she said.  
  
| |You're a star| |  
  
"Have fun?"  
  
Endymion was looking out the window to his personal suite when a dry voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned to find Kunzite standing in the doorway. He smiled slightly and turned back to the dead view of the outdoors.  
  
"Yeah," he smiled slightly, with just a corner of his mouth going up. He ran his fingers through his hair and folded his arms over his chest. "You?"  
  
"She woke up before I got any where."  
  
"Too bad."  
  
"I agree." Kunzite was quiet for a moment. "I found him."  
  
Endymion tilted his head and turned to face his friend. "Well then. I guess it's time we started having a little fun."  
  
"You didn't have enough of that last night?" Kunzite asked dryly, but he was smiling. Endymion chuckled under his breath and his blue eyes for a moment became even darker. Kunzite noticed but didn't comment any further. "And the boy?"  
  
"Do with him what you please. It's time to stop playing school yard games. It's time to show the world that I mean business."  
  
| |Oh no don't be shy| |  
  
"I take it you've seen," Ami commented dryly. Lita sat down at their regular table with a glare. Ken cautiously sat down next to her and gently took her hand.  
  
"Before it was bearable," the auburn-haired senshi muttered, "Now its just gross. I can't believe that she's dancing with him."  
  
Ami laughed softly and looked down at her drink. "Did she call you when she got back?"   
  
Lita shook her head and her jaw clenched angrily. Ken knew that he was nearly going to have his fingers broken off if he didn't calm her down. That, and he heard a few glasses shatter at a nearby table. Tenderly, he began to run his fingers along her forearm and wrist. The tall girl looked down at him for a moment and an uncharacteristically shy smile appeared on her face. She lightly squeezed his hand.  
  
Greg saw what his friend was doing and grinned. He gently pulled Ami closer and draped an arm around her shoulders. He began to twist the ends of her short blue hair around his fingers. Ami sighed quietly and closed her eyes for a moment.  
  
"Are the others going to join us?" she asked after a moment.  
  
"We're already here," joked a quiet voice. Chad and Andrew slide into their customary chairs and pulled their respective girls into their laps. "Did anyone get a call from Serena yet?"  
  
Most everyone at the table shook their heads. Rei looked down at her lap sheepishly. Chad took her hands in his and silently urged her to speak up. "Um...Serena called me."  
  
"She did!" Lita sounded incredibly surprised. "But..why didn't she call any of us?"  
  
"What did you talk about?" Ami asked at almost the same time.  
  
"Um, I think it had something to do with she was really tired and didn't really want to tell the same story twice." Rei actually blushed.   
  
"What was the story about?" Lita raised an eyebrow.  
  
Rei turned an even brighter red, "Endymion. And what he was like."  
  
| |You don't have to go blind| |  
  
"So?" Ami finally said after a moment. "What was he like?"  
  
It was the perfect thing to break the tenseness of the mood. The small group laughed quietly and prepared to go onto more comfortable subjects.   
  
"Yes, Calypso, tell them what I was like."  
  
Rei paled and stood up sharply and turned towards the source of the voice. Standing there was Endymion. He was smiling, and in this smile it was very clear that they were no longer dealing with the kind and controlled Darien. This man had intentions.  
  
Chad stood up with Rei and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. Endymion looked at him for a moment and then chuckled. Without being invited to, he pulled up a chair and sat down with them.  
  
"Where's Serena?" Mina demanded. She met his eyes and did not flinch when he turned his cold gaze to her.  
  
"Kunzite's dancing with her," Endymion said idly. "I wanted to have a conversation with you all."  
  
"Bullshit." Ami narrowed her eyes, and not even Greg's kind touch could make her look away from the dark prince. "You're here to tells us to leave you and Serena alone."  
  
"Well, that too," Endymion chuckled and looked at her. "However, since you brought it up. Leave her alone. If she is pestered then I will take action."  
  
"We won't be threatened," Ami insisted. "Not by you." Endymion raised an eyebrow and just shrugged.   
  
"Tell me Athena, do you still kill small animals?"  
  
All the color in her face drained and even her eyes seemed to dull in color. The blue-haired girl broke eye contact with him and looked at her hands. Greg tried to calm her down again but she shied away from his touch. She closed her eyes and allowed her hair to come up in front of her face. It was impossible to see any expression on her face.  
  
| |Hold me| |  
  
Lita glared at him, "How dare you say something like that to her! Ami is one of the kindest--"  
  
"This coming from the girl who was afraid to let Nephrite touch her? This is coming from the girl who made sure that she had gloves on whenever she touched him? Tell me, did you even let him under your skirt without his gloves? Did you ever touch skin to skin?"  
  
"I don't see what this has to do--"  
  
"Tell me, do you let that boy close to you?" he asked. "He obviously wants to share his feelings with you, anyone could see it in eyes. How close, Dyanna?"  
  
"The name is Lita," she said coldly. The Thunder Senshi dropped Ken's hand abruptly as she continued to stare hatefully at Endymion.  
  
"You know nothing about us, Endymion," Rei said hotly. "I think you should leave."  
  
"I know more than you think, Pyre." Endymion stood and looked over at Mina. "And I have nothing to say to the Slut."  
  
| |Thrill me| |  
  
"Leave."  
  
"Is there a problem?" A flushed and slightly red Serena came up to the table. Standing behind her was Kunzite. He and Endymion exchanged a glance and the silver-haired man nodded. Serena looked at her friends and her eyes narrowed when she saw that Ami was crying.  
  
"Of course not," Endymion said quickly. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
Serena looked up at him and then back at Ami. "I don't think so," she said after a moment. "I'm going to walk home with my friends."  
  
"Very well," Endymion leaned down and kissed her gently. Serena pulled away after only few moments of the kiss. "I'll see you later," the dark prince murmured in her ear. He lightly kissed the skin beneath her it.   
  
| |Kiss me| |  
  
Serena didn't even blush. The blonde girl watched him walk away with a mixture of emotions on her face before turning back to her friends.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Your lover has a way with words," Lita said and then stood. "I'll catch you later, Serena." She had to push past Greg and Ami to get out. A moment later, Ken stood and pushed past the other couple as well.  
  
"As Lita goes, so goes my nation," he joked softly as he followed her out. Serena didn't even watch them leave. Her face was too carefully controlled. It was eerie at the way she was able to control even the look in her eyes.  
  
"I'm going to take Ami home," Greg said after a moment. He took Ami's hand and pulled her to her feet. The young genius look up at Serena for a moment as she past her, but her gaze became fixed on the ground. Serena caught her hand to stop her.  
  
"Ami..."   
  
She shook her head violently. "I can't talk about it now, Serena," she whispered and then left with Greg.   
  
"Chad, Andrew, could you leave us alone with Serena?" Rei asked after a moment. Both girls stood so their boyfriends could get away from the table. They left silently, although it was clearly obvious that they didn't feel comfortable doing so. Serena slowly sat down in one of the empty chairs.  
  
"Have fun with Endymion?" There was a cold and calculating tone to Rei's voice.  
  
| |Kill me| |  
  
"Tell me what happened."  
  
Mina raised an eyebrow and then looked at a point on the table. "He really hurt Ami. Mentioned something about killing small animals."  
  
"Shit."  
  
Serena clenched her jaw and the moved as if to stand. Rei placed her hand over Serena's. "He also commented on Lita's intimacy fears. He called Mina a slut."  
  
"Damn."  
  
Serena sat back down. Her closed tightly and balled her hands into fists. For a moment it looked as if she might burst into tears. Rei saw her swallow and her eyes opened once more. The sixteen-year-old's eyes held no hint of feeling as she slowly stood.  
  
"I'll see you in school tomorrow."  
  
| |You don't know how you got here| |  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Greg sat with Ami on her bed. She had drawn her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms tightly around her legs. She just shook her head and silent tears began to stream down her face. Greg's expression became one of pain as he watched her cry. Tentatively, he reached out and placed his hand over her two tightly clasped hands.   
  
Slowly she met his eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I've always been interested in biology," she whispered. "Even when I was very young. I used to catch living organisms and then dissect them. They were still alive when I did."  
  
She looked away. "One day my father caught me and he beat me for it. He called me a sadist. He said that no daughter of his was going to torture animals. He left a few months later. I sent him a dead cat on his last birthday."  
  
"God, Ami," Greg reached over and pulled her small form into his arms. He ran his fingers through her hair as she sobbed. He wasn't disgusted, but very concerned. From his studies in psychology, he knew that some people did torture small animals and got a thrill from it. He didn't believe that Ami was one of those people. On the contrary, she was disgusted by what she did and only interested in the name of science. Now, because of a foolish father, she was emotionally scarred.  
  
"You must think I'm evil now too." Her voice was soft and the phlegm that came from crying, was caught in her throat.  
  
"No, Ami. I don't think you're evil. You've saved too many lives to be evil." He pulled her away from his chest and thumbed her tears away from her cheeks. "I am concerned for you. I think you need help."  
  
"Because I'm a sadist."  
  
"No!" He was very emphatic in his reply. "No, Ami, you are not a sadist. You are confused and emotionally hurt." He tried to explain but she was already pulling away from him. All too easily, she slipped out of his embrace.   
  
| |You just know you want out| |  
  
"Please leave," she whispered. "Greg, I want to be alone." The blue-haired teenager laid down on her bed and curled up into a fetal position. Greg looked at her sadly for a long moment. He contemplated his next move very carefully.   
  
Ami wasn't surprised to feel the bed shift as he stood, however, she was surprised when she felt him lay back down on it. She wasn't given an opportunity to fight as he pulled her tightly into his arms. He had removed his glasses, so they weren't in the way when rested his head on the back of her shoulder.  
  
"Listen to me," he whispered fiercely. "I love you, Ami Mizuno. I love you more than I ever thought possible. I want you to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted."  
  
"But...you know about me."  
  
"It changes nothing! Nothing!" His voice was hoarse and she turned to see that he too was now crying. She frowned slightly as she looked over her shoulder and then twisted so that she was facing him. He hadn't given up his tight embrace in the least. He looked deep into her eyes and did not release her gaze for a long tense moment.  
  
Then she kissed him, and he knew everything would be okay. They would get through this, he could feel it in the depths of his soul.  
  
| |Believing in yourself| |  
  
Lita lightly kissed Ken's cheek as they stood on her apartment doorstep. "Thanks for walking me home," she said quietly as she pulled away. The sandy haired young man nodded and lightly kissed her hand. He then turned to go.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," he called cheerfully.  
  
Lita watched after him for a moment. "Tomorrow..." she murmured. "Ken!"  
  
He stopped and turned back to face her when he heard her call out. She was framed almost perfectly in the moonlight, he couldn't help but notice that. Her auburn hair was pulled back in it's customary horse-tail and she was wearing the rose earrings that he had given her. She looked faintly angelic, especially with the lost expression on her face.  
  
| |Almost as much as you doubt| |  
  
"Do you want to come in?" she whispered. "I can make some coffee or something..."  
  
He smiled and walked back over to her, "I'd love to," he said honestly and took her hand. He squeezed it gently as they walked into her small kitchen.  
  
She was surprisingly quiet as she made up the coffee, and like always she made his exactly the way he liked it. In other words, it was perfect. They stood, leaning against counters, in the kitchen. Lita looked at her mug intently as they stood there. Ken knew better then to rush her when she had something on her mind.  
  
"I have issues." Her voice was barely audible when she finally decided to speak. Slowly she raised her green eyes from the mug and looked at her best friend. "Issues that no one really knows about."  
  
Ken set down his mug and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked back at her intently, but with a very kind expression. He could tell by the way she was standing, that now was not the time to touch her.  
  
"You know you don't have to explain anything to me, Lita."  
  
"I know," she looked back down at her mug. "But I think I want to. I think you should know why Endymion said what he did."  
  
"Take your time, Leets."  
  
The small kitchen was filled with a tension that seeped into everything. The room itself was silent but for the ticking of the small clock and the drip of the sink.  
  
"My father's in jail because he molested children." She couldn't look at him, but she did wince faintly. "I was too young to remember much, but I just....I don't like being touched. I do remember my uncle in the Silver Millennium," she continued. "It's why I never let Nephlyte really ever touch me. I never liked the feeling of skin on skin."  
  
It was silent again as Ken tried to think of something to say. He too, looked at the ground before he made a decision. He crossed the few steps that were between them and gently took her mug out of her hands. She hadn't touched her coffee at all. "I'm sorry," he said simply. "That's all I can think to say, and I know it doesn't change anything."  
  
She looked at him and smiled slightly. Slowly she reached up and touched his cheek. "It doesn't," she agreed with a hushed voice. "But it helps. It does help, Ken."  
  
He lightly kissed her palm and gently placed his hands on her waist. He pulled her a little closer so that they were looking each other in the eye. He brushed the stray tendrils of auburn hair away from her face and then lightly kissed her forehead.  
  
"Lita, I am your friend, first and foremost." He took her chin in his hand, "If we become more than that, then so be it. But we are friends."  
  
Lita nodded, "Friends."  
  
| |You're a big smash| |  
  
"You're worried." It was a statement, made in the quiet of the night. Chad was holding Rei in his lap as they sat in front of the sacred fire. It was the only light in the room, and as it flickered it cast shadows everywhere.  
  
"No shit, Sherlock." She leaned her head back into his shoulder and closer her eyes. The dark haired musician kissed her temple and resumed playing with her fingers as they held hands. He wasn't bothered by her crass tone. On the contrary, he loved her for her sarcastic nature. He found it humorous.  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"Nothing," she replied and closed her eyes. On her eyelashes hovered small tears, but she couldn't bring herself to cry. "I saw nothing. It was completely devoid of anything. The gods have forsaken me."  
  
"Shhhh," Chad murmured into her hair. He pulled her back further into his arms and then lightly brushed her hair away from her neck. He placed a soft kiss on the skin at the crux of her neck and shoulder. "Maybe we're just at a crossroads?" he suggested. He couldn't bare to see her unhappy or worse, hopeless. "Maybe there is no set path right now and there is nothing to guide you to any foreseeable end?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"Or perhaps you over looked something, Pyre."  
  
Rei shot out of Chad's arms before he could even realized that there was another person in the room with them. She was on her feet and in a defensive position before he even managed to turn towards the source of the voice. He got to his feet as well, and was surprised to see a tall, lithe man with blond hair leaning against the doorframe. He was wearing the gray uniform that Chad had seen Kunzite wear many times. The only difference was the lack of cape, and the scarlet piping that ran over the material.  
  
"I thought you were dead," Rei said after a moment. Her stance hadn't relaxed an iota. Her violet eyes were locked on the intruder.  
  
"You thought wrong. I was crystallized, there is a difference."  
  
Chad looked between the two with an adorable look of confusion and frustration on his face. There was something here that he wasn't quite getting. He watched at Rei's jaw clenched. The intruder continued to smirk. He carried himself with an air of nonchalance. The blonde levered himself off of the doorframe and began to walk towards them.  
  
"You come any closer and so help me, God, I will kill you."  
  
He chuckled under his breath and tilted his head as he looked over at Chad. "Endymion told me about him. I never knew that brunette's were your type."  
  
"I don't have a type."  
  
"Everyone has a type, Pyre. Yours depends on the hands. You liked long fingers if I remember correctly. Being blonde doesn't hurt either."  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you." Rei looked at him incredulously. There was something terribly wrong here, despite the fact he was back from being crystallized. She swallowed the lump in her throat and continued to glare at him. "You were blocking me."  
  
"Very smart," he smiled and took a few more steps closer to her. "I would have thought that you would recognize it for what is was. It's not like you to give up."  
  
"I'm not the same girl," she said through clenched teeth. Jedeite raised an eyebrow and took the few remaining steps towards her. Idly, he ran the back of his hand down her jaw line. Rei just looked up at him coldly, but Chad was able to tell that she wasn't as controlled as she thought she was. Her hands were trembling.  
  
"Get out."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her order. Then, in a quick movement, he pulled the priestess into his arms and shoved her up against the wall. Chad moved to help her, no man could watch as the woman they loved was hurt, but Jedeite flung a ball of energy in his direction.  
  
It knocked the poor lovesick fool painfully to the ground. The smell of burnt flesh seeped into the air and he groaned in pain. For a moment he blacked out.  
  
| |You were it like a rash| |  
  
Rei tried to scream but it was suppressed with his mouth as he kissed her forcefully. He grabbed her wrists and slammed them into the wall above her head. He held her tightly there and then pressed his body against hers to keep it immobile. She continued to struggle but she stopped abruptly and her violet eyes widened.  
  
"No!"  
  
His softly laughter hummed in her ear and tickled the tiny hairs on her neck. Rei closed her eyes tightly, trying not to cry. The bottom half of her robes were falling to the ground and she could feel the cool night air on her legs.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" she asked. A hint of fear crept into her voice as she tried to get away from his other hand. He ran his fingers down her thigh and over her buttocks in a lazy fashion. "Jedeite, no."  
  
"Not the same girl?" he murmured into her neck. He placed a feathery kiss on the skin right above the cloth of her robes. His lips were soft and warm. She breathed in sharply in response and her breasts heaved upwards. The pressure of his lips on her bosom increased. "You should know better than to lie to me, Calypso." There was a horrible sound of ripping fabric as the rest of her robes were torn away.  
  
Chad hazily looked up and saw the expression on her face. Jedeite was touching her intimately, he could tell from the way her eyes had glazed over and from the sound of her shallow breathing. It echoed through the room. It soon grew to a quiet whimper and he wanted to look away. His arm was broken and he knew that there was a bleeding burn in his side. The smell of his burnt flesh made his eyes water, but he still couldn't look away.  
  
Jedeite let go of Rei's wrists, and her hands fell to grip his shoulders. "Stop," she whispered several times, "Oh, gods, please stop."  
  
Her only answer was his laughter and then another kiss on her already bruised lips. Then, just as suddenly as it had began, Rei felt herself fall to the ground. Her knees hit the wood floor hard and she cried out from the sudden lack of pleasure and the introduction of pain.  
  
"You will always be the same girl. Your love of that will never change." She felt his cold and damp fingers lift her chin up. She didn't look at him, she couldn't. "Remember this, the next time the boy dares to touch you," he whispered in her ear. Again she was kissed ruthlessly before he shoved her all the way to the ground.  
  
He left, and only when he was gone, did the Fire Senshi let herself cry.  
  
| |Star| |  
  
"This is nice," Andrew said quietly. He and Mina were laying comfortably on her couch. The lights were low and the mood completely comfortable. It didn't hurt that her parents were out of town for the weekend. They had walked home from the club together and were enjoying the silence.  
  
The blonde girl giggled softly and shifted so that they were even closer. Andrew had to turn onto his side in order to be comfortable. His girlfriend had way too many knees and elbows, and if he wasn't careful, one of these days she was going give him a nasty bruise. He lightly placed a hand on her hip and drew her closer into his chest.  
  
Mina smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "I agree," she said just as quietly. "Want to stay the night?"  
  
| |Oh no don't be shy| |  
  
"Okay," he grinned down at her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "If your parents saw us, they'd kill me."  
  
"Well, you are a bad boy," she teased and then playfully pulled him so that he was laying over her. Andrew blinked several times and looked at their new position.  
  
"Umm, Mina?"  
  
His answer was a throaty chuckle as the blonde grinned mischievously. She trailed her hands down his back and then playfully squeezed his rear end. Andrew's eyes widened and he had to brace himself on his forearms so he didn't crush her.  
  
"Tell me, boxers or briefs?" She giggled again and began to kiss him softly. Andrew was only surprised for the barest of seconds before he began to enthusiastically return her embrace. He was, after all, a man.  
  
However, reason and logic had to play a role before he did anything. It's hard to be reasonable when you're girlfriend is pulling your shirt out of your pants, Andrew decided. It is even more difficult when she is pressing her thighs to yours, but he knew that it had to be done.  
  
"Mina, wait," he whispered against her lips. She paused for an instant and her dark blue eyes looked up into his light green. "How old are you?"  
  
She groaned quietly and ran her hands under his shirt and over his back. She moved her thigh between his legs and he tensed slightly. "Andrew it doesn't matter," she insisted. He shook his head. It took a supreme amount of effort, but he pulled away from her.  
  
Now, that wasn't too easy either, for she sat up with him. "How old are you?" he asked again. "I'm not going to take advantage of you."  
  
She sighed dismally. "I turn seventeen in a month," she muttered rebelliously. "I'm a year older then my friends, but I was held back in school because I didn't test well. And, I might add, you are not taking advantage of me."  
  
Andrew sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair. It was rather mussed, but it really couldn't be helped, not now. Mina slowly moved so that she was straddling him as they sat on the couch. "You're wondering why I initiated that."  
  
"Just a little."  
  
| |It takes a crowd to cry| |  
  
Mina took his face gently between her hands and lightly brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "There are a lot of reasons," she looked deeply into the crystal green depths, "One is that I love you. It's been a long few days and you have been next to my side and giving me support even though you are insanely jealous of my feelings for an ex that just happens to be one of the bad guys."  
  
Andrew's hand came up to lightly cup her chin. His brow furrowed and he shook his head, "You don't owe me anything Mina."  
  
She smiled and pressed her fingers to his lips. "Another reason is that I'm afraid."  
  
"Afraid?"  
  
She nodded and then laid her head on his shoulder. Her fingers lightly ran down his cheek and one hand came to rest on his shoulder, the other in his hair. She closed her eyes and he wrapped his arms around her waist, a very confused expression on his face. He never thought she could be afraid of anything.  
  
"I'm afraid that I'll die soon. Maybe I am a bad person for wanting this, but I don't want to die a virgin."  
  
"Oh God, Mina," he murmured hoarsely, and his grip around her waist tightened. He ran his hands all along her back and through her hair as he rained soft kisses over the sides of her face and neck. "You're not going to die," he whispered fiercely into her throat.  
  
"I am," she insisted, but it was lost as he kissed her passionately. This time it was he, who continued the passionate embraces and the pulling at clothes. He picked her up and began to carry her to her bedroom. As he set her down on her feet before the bed, he continued to move his hands wherever they could reach.  
  
The pile of clothes quickly grew until nothing remained. They explored each others bodies with hands and mouths and skin. It was a furious and almost desperate need that drove them. Everything was perfect until the phone rang.  
  
Andrew groaned and rolled off of Mina and she sighed heavily, trying to pull him back over her. "We can ignore it."  
  
He sighed and shook his head, "It might be your parents." However, he mischievously kissed the area of skin around her belly button as she leaned over him to answer the phone.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mina?" came the quiet and sorrowful reply.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
| |Hold me| |  
  
Andrew looked up at Mina surprised, and the two would-be-lovers exchanged a concerned look. Mina sat up and pulled the wrinkled sheet to her chest as she swung her legs off the bed. She sat there with Andrew behind her, his arms lightly around her waist.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm--" Rei coughed and then cleared her throat. Her voice was raw and clouded from her previous tears. "I'm fine," she said again, "I'm at the hospital," she paused and swallowed painfully, "with Chad."  
  
"Oh God," Mina whispered, "What happened? Was there an attack?"  
  
"Mina, Jedeite showed up," Rei whispered. "I just thought I'd call and warn you. Just incase Endymion managed to revive all of the Generals. I've already called Lita, but I couldn't get a hold of Ami. I don't think that she's answering her phone or communicator."  
  
Mina closed her eyes painfully and took a deep breath. "Have you called Serena?"  
  
"She's coming here....Mina, he--Jedeite--he..." her voice trailed off and the Fire Senshi didn't continue. Rei's shallow breathing could be heard but she didn't finish her thought. "Can you come?" she finally asked.  
  
Mina looked up at Andrew and he slowly nodded. He had gotten most of what was going on, just through Mina's expression. It was impossible to be in the mood at the moment. The blonde man quietly moved off the bed to pull his pants back on.  
  
"Andrew and I will be there as soon as possible," Mina affirmed quietly.  
  
"Andrew's with you?" Rei's voice rose in alarm. "Gods, Mina are you in your bedroom?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Get out! Get out!"  
  
"Rei why are you panicking?" Mina suddenly stood and dropped the sheet around her. She heard a crash and she turned violently towards the sound. "Oh God..." she dropped the phone.  
  
| |Thrill me| |  
  
"God," she repeated and her hands flew to her mouth. "Let him go," she insisted quietly.  
  
Kunzite tilted his head and looked at her calmly. There had been no grand entrance, no flash of light when he entered the room. He had just appeared literally walking out from the walls. He was holding Andrew by the throat and had lifted him several feet above the ground. Andrew wasn't a short man, but being held off the floor by a man who nearly reached six foot three made him seem like a dwarf. Kunzite's grip tightened and he began to choke.   
  
"No."  
  
"Let him go," Mina's voice was a little more firm this time and she took several steps closer to her former lover. "You aren't going to kill him this time, Kunzite. I won't stand for it."  
  
"Put your clothes on, Aphrodite. You're going to catch a chill if you continue to stand there naked."  
  
Blood began to dribble out of Andrew's mouth as the silver haired general continued to crush his throat. His eyes rolled back into his head and he began to convulse. Mina glared at Kunzite and then lashed out. She forcefully kicked the wrist that was holding Andrew off the ground. The blonde man fell to the floor and began to cough more blood. His labored and painful gasps filled the room.  
  
Mina wasted no time in giving Kunzite a chance to retaliate. She kicked him again, this time in the chest. Her bare foot connected with solid and toned muscle as he stumbled back. Another kick crashed into the side of his head, which was thrown back by the force of it.  
  
When she moved to complete the next series of kicks, she was stopped when he grabbed her ankle and forced her into a back flip. She would have attacked him again but his sword was at her throat.   
  
Mina heaved in deep breathes and Kunzite's eyes were drawn to her breasts. He smiled slightly and raised an eyebrow as he looked down her stomach and to the apex of her thighs. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Slowly, Kunzite stooped to the ground and picked up her dress from before. His eyes never left hers and he slowly handed it to her.  
  
"You're going to catch a chill," he murmured into the near silent room. Andrew had stopped his heaving, but the amount of pain he had felt caused him to whimper quietly. Tears streamed down his face, tears not even he could stop. There was nothing proud about his demeanor. "Get dressed, Aphrodite."  
  
Mina snatched the dress from him and pulled it on over her head. She situated it quickly. "Leave."  
  
The sword was slowly lowered away from her throat. The silver-haired man tilted his head once more and slowly, so very slowly, he smirked. In a movement quicker than her eyes could comprehend, Kunzite lifted Andrew back off the ground and buried his sword in his stomach. Andrew didn't even scream as the cold metal slid out of him.  
  
Mina fell to her knees and couldn't stop the tears that came to her eyes, nor did she want to. Andrew crumpled to the ground and his eyes closed. She watched as he took one last shuddering breath and his entire body went limp.  
  
"You bastard," she whispered and looked up at Kunzite coldly.  
  
"You forget your schooling Aphrodite," the General said coldly. He gently pulled her to her feet by her hair. "Only those worthy of a Goddess may partake of her. He was a pathetic mortal."  
  
"He was my Knight! I chose him, damn it. I made him worthy." She tried to look at Andrew's body but Kunzite forcefully took her chin in his hand. His silver-green eyes bore into her tearing blue.  
  
"Not even you can make him worthy," Kunzite said coldly. "Only I am worthy of you." With that rather conceited statement, he pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. It was wild and forceful but held a hint of the love that they used to share.   
  
Now it was completely one sided. Mina hated him more then she ever thought possible. She forced him away from her and spat on the ground. Kunzite didn't even look all that fazed.  
  
"Do not forget it again."  
  
| |Kiss me| |  
  
Ami watched Greg as he slept and a melancholy smile crossed her face. She leaned down and kissed his forehead tenderly before slowly moving her mouth down along the side of his face. She kissed along his jaw until she met his lips. She giggled when he began to wake up and return the kiss.  
  
His hand delicately cupped the side of her face and he opened his eyes slowly. Her face was a little blurry without his glasses, but he pulled her closer for another kiss.  
  
"Good morning," he murmured into her hair.  
  
"Morning," she said softly. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Uh-huh," he shifted slightly and placed his arm over her waist. "You?"  
  
"Yeah." She kissed him gently once more. "I'm going to take a shower, okay?"  
  
"Alright," he said and moved so she could climb over him. He watched her blurry form go into the bathroom and heard the door shut.  
  
Ami leaned against the door and closed her eyes. After a moment of peaceful silence she undressed and let her clothes drop to the floor. She turned the facet on and felt the water to make sure it was warm. Once it was perfect she stopped up the tub and looked around for her razor.  
  
Greg stayed in the bed and just laid there as he listened to the sound of the running water. He reached over to the night stand to pick up his glasses when he frowned. There was water coming out of the bathroom from underneath the door.  
  
He hastily sat up and shoved his glasses onto his nose. His eyes widened as he saw the pale pink tint to the water as it seeped over the white carpet. "Ami?" he called and ran over to the door. He knocked on it vigorously with his fist. When he got no answer, all the saliva in his mouth immediately evaporated. He couldn't even swallow. "Ami open the door."  
  
He grappled at the door knob and tried to turn it. The lock clicked at him mockingly as water continued to poor out underneath the crack. The color began to darken to more of a bright red and his hands began to sweat. He pushed against the door, but it held firm.   
  
Desperately he looked around for something, anything to help him. A few seconds later he gave up and began to throw his weight against the door. It took three tries, but it opened and he went sprawling onto the wet ground.   
  
What he saw nearly destroyed him.  
  
| |Kill me| |  
  
The scene that greeted Serena in the hospital waiting room was depressing. She stopped and looked at all of her friends and swallowed nervously.  
  
Lita and Ken were sitting next to each other and just simply holding hands. The auburn-haired girl looked incredibly tired and worry lines had etched themselves into her face. Ken's sandy brown hair was sticking up at an odd angle near the back of his head. His brown eyes were cloudy. Both had been crying.  
  
Rei was looking out one of the nearby windows. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her face was completely unreadable. There was a devoid and haunted look in her pale violet eyes. Her nose was a faint pink. She too had been crying.  
  
Mina was sitting in some chairs a little ways away from Ken and Lita. She looked the most calm despite the fact the white dress she had worn to the club was covered in splatters of blood. It was in her hair as well and had dried in gruesome clumps. There was a slowly healing gash on her cheek.  
  
Outside the sun had started to rise. Dawn was on the edges of the horizon and the sky was turning a faint purple. Serena closed her eyes and she found she had to take a deep breath.  
  
"I'm sorry." It wasn't anything more then the barest hint of sound. With the background noise of the emergency wing, it was almost impossible to hear. But those sitting there heard her.  
  
"Andrew's dead," Mina raised her dark blue eyes to Serena's. "I spent the last two hours filing a crime report." Her voice held no inflection. She and Serena locked gazes until the Princess turned away.  
  
"Jedeite's back," Rei continued in the aftermath of a constraining silence. "Chad has a hole in his side. There's a chance he might die in surgery." She turned away from the window and looked at Serena. "It's not right." It was unclear what she was referring to. Serena just nodded quietly, as if she understood. "He's back, Serena."  
  
"We can't get a hold of Ami or Greg." Ken's deeper voice was unexpected. Serena actually jumped slightly when she heard it. She jumped again when there was a crash of wheels and the emergency room doors behind her opened.  
  
They wheeled in a bed with a slight blue-haired girl. She had been naked and her hair was still damp, but towels had been draped over her body. Her wrists were bloody. Serena's eyes widened with recognition and she moved out of the way as the pushed the bed past. Orders were being shouted but none of them were very clear.  
  
There was a look of utter horror on Lita's face and she stood. Her grip on Ken's hand tightened and he stood with her.   
  
"That would be why." Rei's tone was dead and there was no inflection, but her voice was startling nonetheless.  
  
It was all just so surreal.  
  
| |They want you to be Jesus| |  
  
"My God." Lita started to cry again. Ken wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her back to their seats. Mina closed her eyes painfully and Rei drew in a deep shuddering breath.  
  
"I'm sorry," Serena whispered.  
  
The abruptness of her voice drew the attention of everyone. Four pairs of eyes looked at her. All of the gazes were intense and it became very uncomfortable just to be standing there.  
  
"So am I."  
  
Greg slumped into chair. His hair and clothes were damp and covered in what looked like diluted blood. His glasses were nowhere to be seen and he looked like he had aged several years. He too carried a haunted and pain filled expression.  
  
Serena looked and him and then looked at a nondescript point on the ground.  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
| |They'll go down on one knee| |  
  
Serena met Rei's eyes and there was something unspoken that went through the both of them that needed to no explanation. The Princess looked in the direction where they had taken Ami's bed and her eyes suddenly filled with tears. She blinked them away quickly.  
  
"We do nothing."   
  
"Nothing?" Mina had stood and was leading against one of the concrete supports. Her arms were crossed and she looked like she was incredibly cold. Her skin had taken a slight bluish tinge to it and she was shivering.   
  
"Nothing," Serena repeated firmly. "We do nothing."  
  
She turned towards the exit. She was almost to the door when Rei's voice stopped her.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Serena paused and looked over her shoulder, "I've got to go see a boy."  
  
| |But they'll want their money back| |  
  
"Why so you can screw him?" Mina's voice held more bitterness then Serena ever thought it would be possible.  
  
"In a matter of speaking," Serena tilted her head to once side and the long blond locks swished against the leather of the jacket she was wearing. If anyone had cared to point it out, it was Darien's ugly green jacket.  
  
"I can't believe that you would just walk out," Mina wrapped her arms around herself tightly. "Ami is dying--"  
  
"Ami is dead," Serena interrupted with a firm and rather commanding voice. It made Mina blink in surprise. "She has been for the last five minutes."  
  
No one asked how she knew. It probably never really crossed their minds until later. The shock still hadn't worn off.  
  
Lita closed her eyes and tears ran down her face. Ken had to wrap his arms around her in order to make sure she didn't fall to the ground. Rei looked stricken, but Mina continued to glare at Serena. Greg just stood up and walked to the bathroom. The silence surrounding the group was deafening and it began to roar in Serena's ears. Ken slowly stood and situated Lita better in her chair.  
  
"I'm gonna go see if he's all right." He walked away and left the four girls alone.  
  
Silence.  
  
| |If you're alive at thirty-three| |  
  
Serena turned back to the doors and took another step forward.  
  
"Be back before midnight," Rei whispered. She turned back to the window. Outside the sun had risen and filled the surrounding world with light. It was almost too cherry after the early morning events.  
  
Her words caused Serena to pause once more. No one saw the look of self-hatred on the Princess' face. No one saw the tear that slid down her cheek. No one saw the pain she experienced. She closed her eyes and took in a deep and shuddering breath.  
  
"Wait until dark," she murmured and then walked out the doors.  
  
The silence continued.  
  
| |With your turning tricks| |  
  
The knight of gold was toppled over with a careless gesture. The silver-haired General looked at the five tiered chess set with a slight smirk upon his features. He turned away to see Endymion sitting at a long oak table looking at a cosmic map.  
  
"I take it that it's done?" the Prince drawled lazily. He didn't even look up from his map.  
  
"Yes, Sire."  
  
"Good." Endymion stretched and stood. He ran a hand through his dark hair, his dark blue eyes still intently fixated on the map. "And Jedeite?"  
  
"In his chambers. I had to lock the doors."  
  
"Still pissed that we made him do it?" Endymion shook his head, "He was always weak when it came to her."  
  
"He wanted to kill the boy. I told him that it wasn't a possibility yet." Kunzite looked at the chess board intently. On the highest tier was a black obsidian King. Currently it was alone, but the white granite Queen piece was starting to move higher up on the tiers. That perplexed him.  
  
"Make it clear to him that we want Calypso to come join us willingly, and we can't do that if she's still attached to that mortal. Jedeite is only of use to me with her, without her they are nothing. Much like you and the Slut."  
  
There was a sudden load noise as the doors to the chamber burst open. They slammed against the walls with such force, that the wood cracked and splintered. She was wearing all white, and it was all leather. It hugged her body, revealing yet still hiding her. The only color were her eyes, a bright and powerful blue, and the scarlet band that was across her forehead.   
  
| |With your Crucifix| |  
  
She raised her white gloved hand and Kunzite went flying into the farthest wall from her. He hit in with a sickening crack and then fell to the ground. He groaned in pain and his eyes closed.   
  
Endymion moved to the other side of the table and prepared to cross the hall to her. She held up her hand again and he froze.  
  
"Don't make me hurt you, lover," she said idly. Her face was calm and controlled, giving no hint to her inner turmoil, if there was any to begin with. As this point, he couldn't tell as he watched her carefully.  
  
Endymion clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes. "How did you get in here?"  
  
She laughed quietly and for the first time since sunrise, she smiled. It was cold and mocking. "How many times did you bring me here and make love to me on that table?" Endymion's eyes widened with recognition.  
  
"Serenity."  
  
| |You're a star| |  
  
"You always were a smart boy." She walked up to him and then lightly placed a gloved hand on his chest. He looked down at her in confusion as she stared at his chest for a long moment. "It's not going to save you now."  
  
He didn't even have time to think as he went flying back. He was slammed into the oak table and it crumpled under the force of the blow. He quickly rolled to his feet and took a defensive stance. His body was screaming out in pain, but he ignore it.  
  
Serena hadn't moved from her previous position. "I suggest you calm down," she said acidly, "I'm not here to give you a good time."  
  
| |Oh no don't be shy| |  
  
"So I've noticed," he said dryly. "You do look a little frustrated."  
  
"Do I now?" Her features hardened and her arms hung limply by her sides. "Perhaps I am just a little upset."  
  
Endymion watched her closely for any sign of how she might react. It was true that he knew Serenity better than any man alive. However, as much as she claimed to be the princess, she was still Serena. He didn't understand her completely. All he needed was time. Just give him time and he could figure her out.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"To destroy you."  
  
Time was obviously of the essence.  
  
| |You don't have to deny love| |  
  
"Really? How might you be going about that?" His cocky attitude was back. She was no longer flinging him down on tables or using her power.   
  
Then she smiled.  
  
"Perhaps," she tossed her long blond strands over her shoulder. Endymion's attention was drawn to the plunging neckline of the leather corset she was wearing. That's all it could have been, for she was showing an impressive amount of cleavage.   
  
This girl knew him well.  
  
"Perhaps," she continued, "I'll just kill you." She paused and then slowly placed her hands on her hips. She drummed her fingers idly and they pressed against the fabric. He was suddenly aware of how low they hung on her hips. "A life for a life, that would be appropriate I think," she mused.  
  
"Kunzite was the one who killed Andrew," Endymion pointed out.  
  
"I'm not talking about Kunzite," she said and broke gazes with him. She walked over to the chess set, swinging her hips slightly as she walked.  
  
Endymion nearly growled in frustration. Damn her.  
  
She picked up a piece off the board and looked at it closely. It was a perfect replication of the Water Senshi. For a moment she looked as if she might make an human expression, but she just replaced the piece and knocked it over.  
  
"You killed her." Her piercing gaze once again became lock on his. "You knew she was bi-polar."  
  
"So did you." Endymion shrugged, "She was weak."  
  
"She was depressed." Serena paused and leaned back against the table holding the chess board. "Darien suffered from bi-polar disorder. Perhaps I should say the one thing that I know will destroy you. I could really do it."  
  
"You wouldn't be able to live with yourself."  
  
| |Hold me| |  
  
"Perhaps," she conceded and looked back to the board. She picked up the piece that resembled Kunzite. "If I crush this, will it kill him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What a pity," she set it down.  
  
"You won't destroy me, Serenity."  
  
"Perhaps I should make you swear a vow of piety," She stood and deliberately began to walk towards him. Her eyes fixed on his chest. She continued to talk to him as if he hadn't spoken. "Make you believe and devote your life to the gods." Once more she placed her hand on his chest.  
  
He grabbed her wrist and held it in a crushing grip. She didn't even flinch and her eyes traveled up the length of his body before they locked eyes again.  
  
"Then I could damn your soul for eternity," her other hand slid up his thigh before cupping his crotch. It was her turn to smirk when she felt it bulge. "In just one instant I could send you to hell."  
  
| |Thrill me| |  
  
"I don't believe in hell."  
  
Her laughter echoed off the room walls. It sounded like quiet bells and she began to smile once more. "No," she murmured, "I guess you wouldn't."  
  
Her hand around him tightened and he had to grit his teeth as beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. "Do you believe in nightmares, Endymion? I could make you scream." She leaned up so that her mouth was near his ear. Teasingly she licked the pulse point in what was purely erotic. His pulse raced and she laughed even louder when he pushed her away.  
  
"What the hell are you playing at, Serenity."  
  
"Let's get one thing straight, Endymion," she took several steps away from him. "You want to rule the world, and we both know that I am going to do that anyway. I will be Queen, but whether or not you are King does not matter. You do not matter. It does not matter that I cannot kill you now, if the need arises then one day I will. Kunzite's life is forfeit, I see him and he dies. The same goes for Jedeite." Endymion narrowed his eyes. "Friendship lasts for eternity and I am not your whore."  
  
He opened his mouth to speak but shut it immediately when he saw that her eyes were glowing a faint silver. With a deliberate and calculating grace she walked towards him. Slowly she leaned up and kissed him. Endymion did not get a chance to touch her, for once more he was blow back into the shards of the oak table.  
  
"Besides, you weren't that great of a fuck anyway."  
  
| |Kiss me| |  
  
She simply vanished. Endymion nearly growled his anger as he pulled himself off of the floor. There were several long gashes that were bleeding along his body. One of the splinters had nearly impaled him.  
  
"Isn't it odd how fickle some woman are."  
  
He whirled around to the source of the voice. Lounging against the window was a short blond woman. Her clothes were completely black, as were her lips and eyes. Her eyes were like you were staring into the pits of despair. All suffering and personal anguish were reflected back at him.   
  
Her lips curved into a smile as Endymion realized that she was almost the mirror image of Serena, right down to the outfit she was wearing. Instead of a red band, there was a black ribbon around her forehead. Everything she wore was black. There were very few physical differences between the two woman. The prince clenched his jaw.  
  
"Hello, Metallia."  
  
| |Kill me| | 


	7. Make Me Bad

Karaoke  
Make Me Bad  
by Kayla Chavi  
Rating: R  
Genre: Drama  
Email: kaylachavi@hotmail.com  
Website: http://kayla.wishing-blue.net  
  
* * *  
  
Yes, the rating is still R. I don't think that will change at all. This chapter is considerably shorter than the last one and expect it to be very different, but no less evil. There are a lot of subtleties to this that weren't really in last chapter (at least I think so ^^;). If you're going "Huh?" by the end of the chapter...or even halfway through don't worry.  
  
I was going "huh?" by the end of the first segment.  
  
*grins* Make Me Bad is the one and only Korn song I've ever heard. I'm not as demented as you all would like to believe.  
  
Enjoy?  
  
* * *  
  
| |I'm watching the rise and fall of my salvation| |  
  
Metallia smiled at Endymion and went to go sit down on the remains of his throne-like chair. She crossed her legs and regarded him silently for a long moment. "My dearest, Endymion, whatever will I do with you now?"  
  
He didn't look at her. Instead he looked out the window she had appeared in front of. He watched the sun rise beyond the trees and crossed his arms over his chest. Several gashes along his arms and torso broke open and began to bleed again. He didn't even wince as some of the wood shards burrowed deeper into his flesh.  
  
"Where's Beryl?" He didn't take his eyes off of the sun.  
  
Metallia raised an eyebrow and leaned back into the throne. Her black eyes store into his back. She blinked once. "Sleeping. I left her in your bed. I believe she was crying your name and begging you to come back. She was the only thing that saved you from dying on that table, you know. It is such a pity that you ignore her so cruelly, she would make a good Queen for you."  
  
"Beryl is a foolish little girl," Endymion said quietly and for a moment there was a touch of regret in his voice. "She dreams of something that never was and cannot be. She is in love with a man who doesn't exist."  
  
"Much like you are in love with a woman who no longer exists."  
  
Endymion whirled around to face her. His jaw was tightly clenched and his arms had dropped loosely to his sides. "Serenity exists," he hissed.  
  
Metallia just smiled and tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder haughtily. "The girl that nearly killed you was not Serenity," she said firmly. "Sailor Moon is not the girl you love."  
  
He glared at her and took several steps towards the throne. He raised his arm to backhand her and made the mistake of looking into her eyes. The black depths watched him calmly and without fear. His arm dropped to his side.  
  
"Serena is," he said instead. "I love her. She's just a little upset right now, but she'll calm down and everything will be fine." He closed his eyes for a moment, "Everything will be fine."  
  
"Who are you trying to convince, Endymion? Me or yourself?"  
  
He made a growl of frustration and looked away. The sound of leather creaking was soft as she stood and came to stand in front of him. He didn't stop her from touching his face. Her fingertips gently ran along his jaw-line and then over his lips.   
  
"My poor Endymion," she murmured in what could be considered a loving tone. "She really hurt you to the soul, didn't she?"  
  
Endymion didn't answer her, instead he just closed his eyes. Tears formed on his lashes and Metallia gently wiped them away. Her black gloves were soft and warm where Serena's had been unyielding and icy. Metallia leaned up and kissed his eyelids in a feathery caress before leaning up towards his ear.  
  
"Didn't she," she repeated softly.  
  
| |There's so much shit around me| |  
  
"Yes," Endymion admitted painfully. The word was choked and harsh as he forced it from his throat. He didn't open his eyes, for if he had, the silver-blue depths would have reflected more anguish then he wanted to reveal to his Queen.  
  
"You want revenge," Metallia continued softly. "You want to make her bleed."  
  
Endymion's eyes shot open and he pulled a step away from her. He looked down at the small woman in front of him and for the first time marveled at how much she resembled Serena. The only difference was her eyes. Even her voice was Serena's.  
  
Metallia tilted her head and tossed the blonde tresses over her shoulder to reveal her neck. His eyes were once again drawn to her throat and chest. He looked away to the side and fixed his attention on an unremarkable piece of furniture on the far edge of the room.  
  
"You want her to be in pain," she continued in a soft and husky voice. "You want her to scream and know that you caused it. You want to make her bleed."  
  
She took his hand in hers and then pressed it to her breast and over where her heart was. He couldn't feel anything beating as his gaze followed the length of his arm. He couldn't help but look at her, his will was slowly slipping away but he couldn't feel it's loss.   
  
"I can help you," she whispered and pressed herself more into his palm. He met her eyes and found that they were now a beautiful brilliant blue. "Let me help you, Endymion."  
  
| |Such a lack of compassion| |  
  
"You have a lot of nerve coming here."  
  
"Perhaps," Kunzite acknowledged as he looked at several of the pictures along her family's apartment. He was dressed conservatively and out of the gray uniform. Instead he simply wore jeans and a dark blue button down shirt. Several of the buttons were undone, showing off his chest. Modesty was obviously something that he lacked. It made Mina glared at him from her place inside the bedroom doorway.  
  
"Do you really think that I won't kill you?" she asked coolly.  
  
"You could try," he murmured idly and continued to pay more attention to the paintings then to her. "We both know that between the two of us, I am the better fighter."  
  
"Care to bet your life on that?"  
  
Kunzite smirked and turned to face her. She had moved to stand behind him, and her sword was in her hands and resting lightly on his shoulder. She pressed it softly against the skin of this throat, no blood yet. She was getting better at calling her Power, but he had still felt the transformation and the call. Mina had not surprised him in the least.  
  
He looked down the blade and regarded it with faint curiosity. "You can put that away, Aphrodite. I am not here to fight you. If I was, you would be dead."  
  
| |I thought it would fun and games| |  
  
Mina raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going to let you touch me," she warned acidly. "You must be insane if you think I want you to screw me." Her grip on the sword and stance did not waver in the slightest.   
  
He chuckled, "Perhaps I am insane," he agreed, "but that is not why I am here, as unfortunate as that is." He looked at the weapon pointedly. "You're being awfully rude."  
  
"I'm a goddess, so sue me."  
  
He just shook his head and moved away from her. He sunk gracefully into one of her couches and leaned back. Mina clenched her jaw and tightened her grip on the sword. The shirt had fallen open a little more to reveal more of his chest and stomach. His silver-green eyes didn't move from her and he only blinked once. It reminded her painfully of their past.  
  
"Please put that away, Aphrodite," he murmured in a low undertone. Slowly she let her arm fall to her side, but she didn't release the sword. "I have come to make you an offer," he smiled lazily.  
  
"Have you now," she snapped. "Well make it and get the hell out of here."  
  
He laughed quietly at her impertinence and ran a hand through his long silver hair. "It is the same offer I made you a thousand years ago." Mina's eyes widened and the memory flashed through her of its own violation.   
  
| |Instead it's all the same| |  
  
~*~They were laying on her bed after an exhausting series of love making. She had cradled his head to her chest as her breathing slowed and he kissed the heat away from her body. Something within him had changed, something important, but she couldn't figure it out. Then he had kissed her and made love to her, stilling all questions.  
  
"Tell me," she whimpered. "Tell me what's wrong."  
  
His story came tumbling out in harsh whispers and moans as he made the offer to her. The offer to betray her princess, her people, her duty, as she made love to him. He offered her himself and cosmic power. He offered her the ability to become a goddess.  
  
"Think about it, Aphrodite, you'll be as you should be. Worshiped by all."  
  
She had refused.  
  
"Apollo, I..." he kissed her passionately and looked deep into her eyes. His were filled with a desperate pleading, a desperate need for her to accept. She looked away. "I can't," she whispered. "I'm sorry but I..." He violently pulled away from her and got off of the bed. She began to cry softly as he pulled his pants back on. She clutched the sheet to her chest as if it were her last life line.  
  
"The next time we meet, we will be enemies, Aphrodite."  
  
"I know." She swallowed her tears and used the beautiful blanket to wipe away the wetness on her face. "I will do all in my power to stop you. You must know that."  
  
"I know." He pulled his shirt on over his head and his silver hair glistened in the moonlight. He turned to face her and tossed a small object at her. She caught it and looked down. It was the ring she had given him. She bit her lower lip and just slipped it onto her thumb, clenching her fist. "I loved you, Aphrodite."  
  
"I loved you too, Apollo."  
  
He had killed her and taken another lover, a man, to spite her and hurt her all the more.   
  
She watched the fire around and her and saw two figures standing in the midst of it. She knew the profile of one instantly and went closer. She had to finish this.  
  
"APOLLO!" she screamed over the roar of flames. He looked up at her and a slow cruel smile came over her face. He whispered something in the ear of the man standing next to him. She stopped when she was a few paces away from the two.  
  
She glared at her ex-lover and then watched horrified as he kissed the other man right in front of her. It was just as passionate as any of the kisses he had given her. He looked straight into her stunned blue eyes and smiled.  
  
Her sword dropped to the bloody ground.  
  
His sword became buried all the way through her body. She placed her hands over his at the hilt and met his eyes before pulling the sword even farther through herself. ~*~  
  
| |I want something to do| |  
  
Mina jumped when she felt his hands on her shoulders. As she had remembered, he had taken advantage of the opportunity to touch her, to remind her what she had given up.  
  
"Don't be a fool this time, Aphrodite. Don't make me kill you again."  
  
The sword clattered to the floor.  
  
| |Need to feel the sickness in you| |  
  
"Serena? Dear God, we were so worried about you!" Ilene wrapped her arms tightly around the slight form of her sixteen year old daughter. "Where have you been?" she demanded with tears in her eyes. "We called Lita and she said that you had left the hospital around dawn."  
  
Ilene pulled back to look at her intently and was surprised at her daughters attire. She was still in the pure white leather. The red band was gone from her forehead, but she was holding it loosely in her hand. Kenji looked at his daughter with concern and the fatherly instinct was starting to rise.  
  
"Where have you been, Serena?" Kenji asked quietly, using a voice that was completely serious. Normally when he had this tone, he was worried or very angry. At the moment, he was a mixture of both, as well as frustrated. He couldn't understand why too of his daughter's close friends had died on the same night. He couldn't understand why she had suddenly seemed to change in the three days since her birthday.  
  
Serena looked at her parents in silence for a long moment and then looked down at her clothes with a slight smile. It was sad and wistful. For a moment it looked as if she would cry and tell them everything.   
  
Instead she shrugged and met their eyes. "I had to go see a boy," she whispered and turned to go upstairs.  
  
"Two of your close friends died tonight and you went to go see Darien?" Her father's voice was filled with a mixture of near rage and confusion.   
  
She shook her head and almost laughed at him. Not Darien, father, Endymion. You can't see the difference. Nor can I explain it to you. I can barely explain it to myself.  
  
"I don't expect you to understand, Daddy." Serena's back was to them both. "I don't expect you to know what is going on."  
  
"You could try telling us, Serena," Ilene said softly. Slowly she reached out and touched Serena's shoulder. She was surprised to find that her skin was very cold. She could feel the pure energy of Serena's power lingering around her body. She pulled her hand away and Serena slowly turned around.  
  
"I can't," Serena said simply. "You don't need to know. I don't want you to know."  
  
"Serena--"  
  
"Daddy, please," Serena shook her head and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. Kenji quickly returned the tight hug and buried his face in his daughter's hair sadly.  
  
"Know that we love you Serena," he said quietly. She nodded and continued to hold onto him for a very long moment. "We'll always love you."  
  
"I know, Daddy, I know." She pulled away and offered another sad smile. She looked into her father's eyes and was warmed briefly by the unconditional love she saw. She then turned to go back upstairs. Kenji and Ilene watched her and in that moment they both wished that they could take whatever burden their daughter was carrying for her.  
  
"Something's happened. Other than the obvious, I mean," he said quietly as he pulled his wife into his arms.  
  
Ilene nodded and buried her face in the crook of her husband's neck and began to cry softly. "She's just a little girl," she whimpered.  
  
Kenji shook his head. "Not anymore. She's grown up and we didn't even see it happen." He kissed his wife's forehead tenderly and then tightly closed his eyes. The older man cried in silence and there were no witnesses to the tears he shed for his only daughter.  
  
| |I feel the reason as its leaving me| |  
  
Serena looked at her reflection in the mirror and began to slowly unlace the silver ribbon that held the white leather bodice together. The piece of clothing fell to the ground and she reached for the bra that was hanging out of her dresser when she stopped.  
  
Along her back there were five crimson lines that cut harshly into the pure white of her flesh. She frowned and looked at them as best she could in the mirror. Blood slowly trickled down her back and she winced as the pain surfaced with the sudden wound.   
  
She bit her lower lip and used the power of the Silver Crystal to clean the wounds and close them. She let her body take over the natural healing once they were no longer bleeding. She looked down at her pale pink carpet and knelt down to touch the drops of blood that had sunken into the carpet threads. She sighed quietly and tried to remember what was good at getting blood out of fabric.  
  
She went to put her bra on again when she cried out softly in pain as five more bloody lines appeared on her chest. She stared down at her chest and stomach and her eyes widened in realization. Again she used the Crystal to heal herself as quickly as she could. This time no blood dropped onto the floor.  
  
| |No, not again| |  
  
A cold and cruel laughter echoed in Serena's mind. She breathed in sharply and went to go sit on her bed, desperately hoping that her parents wouldn't choose this moment to interrogate her. Serena carefully laid back on her bed and closed her eyes tightly in hopes of blocking out the sensations and feelings that about to go through her body.  
  
She whimpered and clenched the bed sheets tightly in one hand as her breathing became shallow and labored. Her entire body felt as if it was on fire and the cool wind coming from her window did nothing to make it better. She grit her teeth and every muscle in her body tensed as pleasure surged through her blood. When the time came she was not able to control the silent scream as her back arched of its on free will.   
  
In the quiet that followed, she curled herself into a little ball in the middle of her bed. She wrapped her arms around her legs and whimpered softly as the sensations slowly ebbed away from her. Once she was calm enough to move, she got off of her bed and quickly changed into simple jeans and a tank top.   
  
Serena went over to her vanity and brushed out her hair. It had gained length since the day before and now fell to her ankles. It was a painful process as she brushed all the tangles out. As she set the brush down her own image caught her attention.  
  
On her forehead was the gold imprint of the half moon. It was slowly fading, now that she was no longer using her powers. In the center of the symbol was a black star that pulsed with a soft glow. She touched it with steady fingers and was not surprised to find that it was still warm.  
  
Her eyes were starting to fade from bright blue to a lavender. She knew that soon the color would fade almost completely and become silver if she continued to use her powers. Her hair was becoming streaked with strips of white-blonde. It was close enough to her natural hair color that they looked like highlights. Soon her hair would be completely white, bleached by her magic.  
  
The changes in her hair and eyes did not concern her. However, the black pulsing star worried her. She picked up the scarlet band and tied it once more around her forehead and closed her eyes. She whispered a faint-hearted prayer and the band sunk into her skin, hiding the symbol, and leaving nothing behind for anyone to see.  
  
| |It's quite deceiving as I'm feeling the flesh made me bad| |  
  
Rei dozed in the uncomfortable chair, still in the hospital. The ex-musician was sleeping peacefully now that he was no longer in the danger of dying. He had lost a lot of blood, and the doctors were surprised that he managed to pull through the ordeal.  
  
The Priestess hadn't left his side once they had allowed her into the room. He had no family, so she had lied and told them that she was his fiancé. They had believed her and let her stay; no magic necessary. It was mid-morning when Chad began to wake up. His movement brought Rei out of her restless nap.  
  
She stood and walked over to him. She took his hand in hers and waited until he was able to focus on her face. Gently she smiled down at him and he returned it faintly. "I was hoping that this was all some horrible nightmare."  
  
"No such luck," she whispered and her violet eyes were over-bright with new tears. "The doctors are saying that its a miracle you survived," she was trying her hardest not to break down. She needed to be strong for him, if not for him, then for herself.  
  
"I can't leave you alone in the big bad world, now can I?" he weakly squeezed her hand. "Rei, we--"  
  
"Chad, let's not talk about this, alright?" Rei interrupted and almost pulled her hand away. It would have been easy for his grip was loose and weak, but she didn't want to leave the warmness of him so quickly. "It happened and it's over with. Nothing can change the past."  
  
"That doesn't mean you're all right," he insisted and his chocolate brown eyes met hers in an intense gaze. "Rei I saw what he did--"  
  
"Chad, I said I don't want to talk about it."  
  
| |All I wanna do is look for you| |  
  
He released her hand immediately and looked away from her. He closed his eyes and for awhile it seemed that he had fallen asleep again. She withdrew her hand from on top of the blankets and turned to go sit back down in the chair.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from him."  
  
"He's immortal and has magic." She looked back at him to find that he was staring up at the ceiling. "Chad, there is nothing you could have done to stop him. I couldn't stop him and I have cosmic powers. Please, do we have to talk about this now?"  
  
"Were you and he lovers in your past life?" Chad asked instead, ignoring her plea. His voice was slightly distant and completely even.   
  
Rei stared at him before swallowing painfully. "In a way."  
  
"I see." He turned onto his unwounded side and pulled the blankets up to his chin. "Rei, go home and sleep. I don't want you getting sick."  
  
"Chad, I'm not going to get sick in a hospi--"  
  
"Please go, Rei."  
  
The words stung bitterly and it showed, if he had been looking at her. His gaze was firmly fixed to the boring sterile ceiling. Silently she gathered the few items she had brought to the hospital with her and left the room. Chad closed his eyes and balled his hands into fists. A single tear slid out of the corner of his eye and onto the pillow. Sleep once again claimed him and plagued him with dreams of his failure.  
  
| |And when I fix, you need it to| |  
  
"Well they're not going to get infected," Greg finished bandaging the gashes along Serena's back. She had come over to his place to double check what she had done with the Crystal. She didn't quite trust the doctors or her parents to understand the situation. She also knew that he was just as smart as Ami had been.  
  
He handed her back her shirt and she slipped it back on. Ken was standing in the corner, politely adverting his eyes. He had spent the night with Greg to make sure that the other man survived the shock. He was surprised at the wounds but just assumed, like Greg had, that she had gotten them in her confrontation with Endymion.  
  
"Good," Serena buttoned up her shirt and leaned back in the couch. She looked over at Ken, "How's Lita doing?" she asked and looked at the sandy-haired young man.  
  
"Baking compulsively. When I left her this morning she was planning on making a huge cake. She can't sleep."  
  
Serena smiled weakly, "I know the feeling," she murmured and looked down at her hands. There was an awkward hush around the three for a tense moment. "How much of the past do you remember?" she finally asked.  
  
Greg sighed heavily, "Enough to know that some serious shit happened and its happening again."  
  
Ken looked at a nondescript point in the room and didn't meet Serena's eyes when she looked at him. She just waited for him to give her an answer. "I remember being part of the assembly," his voice was very quiet, "I remember being knighted and watching Lita die. After the end battle I gave the news to our people and chaos destroyed the Jupiter civilization. I died on Earth, I think I was about thirty by that time."  
  
Greg looked at him stunned. A lot of what his friend had just said, made no sense to him whatsoever. However, Serena merely nodded and went over to Ken. "I can't make you a Knight again," she lightly placed her hand in the center of his chest. He looked down at her with a brief look of puzzlement. "Only the King of Jupiter can do that and he is quite dead and has been for quite some time. But I can do this."  
  
Ken gasped and closed his eyes tightly. He glowed a faint emerald green, and when he opened his eyes it was like everything was clearer and the images sharper. He felt better than he had in weeks. He gasped again as knowledge filled his mind. When he looked at Serena he found that there was a soft glowing aura about her. He blinked and it was gone.  
  
"Your job is to protect Lita," Serena continued, "You will die for it, but it is more important that she live long enough to complete her duty. It was the same in the past. You live for her." The firmness and clarity of her voice drew his eyes to hers. Her gaze was intense and almost frightening. "Do you understand me?"  
  
Ken nodded numbly and she turned to face Greg. Her expression softened slightly and she turned her head to the side for a brief instant before raising her eyes to his. Greg stood quickly and resituated his glasses as she walked over to him.  
  
"There is no one for you to protect anymore," she said softly. "I cannot ask you to give your life for a girl who is already dead. The force of love is what gives the Knights their Power."  
  
Greg smiled weakly and simply nodded. Serena raised an eyebrow but accepted his unspoken affirmation. She lightly touched his face and blue ice surrounded him and penetrated him to his very soul. Amazing amounts of medical knowledge filled his brain and it astounded him with the sheer quantity of knowledge he had received.  
  
She dropped her hand and he too was able to see the aura around her slight form. "You will heal. That is all that I ask, no more, no less. I give you that knowledge to save who you can. You decide who's life is the most important."  
  
He swallowed nervously at the burden she was giving him. He simply nodded. She handed him a small credit card sized piece of technology. "It was Ami's. It will beep when we need you. You then call Ken if he's not already with Lita."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Good. Then that's all we need to discuss."  
  
| |Just to get some sort of attention| |  
  
He was supposed to be doing something. Something important. Something that meant life or death for someone important. Now, if he could only remember what and who it was.  
  
The streets were unusually quiet for mid-afternoon. Perhaps it was Sunday and that was the reason for the solitary sidewalk and empty buildings. He continued to stumble along, clutching his head as it continued to pound painfully. He wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into someone.  
  
"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed and the person helped him up. When he opened his eyes he was met with a pair of stunning blue. The girl raised an eyebrow and let go of him.  
  
"I'm sure your are, Endymion," she said coolly and pulled away.  
  
"That's not my name," he insisted and braced himself against the wall of the closest building. "Look, I don't remember--" he cut himself off with a groan as another wave of excruciating pain went through him.  
  
The girl regarded him carefully for a moment and then gently helped him sit down on the dirty sidewalk. "Then what is your name?" She tossed her blond hair over her shoulder and the movement distracted him for a moment.  
  
"Darien?"  
  
"You don't sound too sure about that," she commented and gently placed her hand on his forehead. Her hand was like ice and he winced from the cold pressure.  
  
"I just," he groaned under his breath and buried his face in his knees. He was severally tempted to cry in his frustration.  
  
"You're lost," she whispered and he felt her fingers soothingly run through his messy hair. He looked up to see a sad smile on her face. "My poor Darien," she murmured and a tear dropped from her cheek onto the ground.  
  
"Don't cry!" he exclaimed and touched her cheek. "What is your name, princess?"  
  
She looked at him sadly and stood up. He leaned back to see her and found that she was looking towards the street. He reached up to touch her hand, but she pulled it away before they could make contact.  
  
"You'll remember soon enough." She walked out into the blinding light and didn't look back. If she had, she would have seen him disappear into a horrible black vortex. However, she heard the gut-wrenching scream.   
  
She paused for the slightest instant before continuing on her way.  
  
| |Attention| |  
  
Endymion shuddered on the cold floor of Metallia's new throne room. He had curled into a fetal position and had not moved since his return to the dark atmosphere. The dark Queen regarded him thoughtfully for a moment before she walked down the steps to stand over him.  
  
She was still in the form of Serena, her hair just as blond and her skin just as pale. She had changed her clothes, however, and was wearing leather that covered her completely. It was in a blood-red that matched her lips. He looked up at her and for a brief instant confused her with the girl in the alley.  
  
"I told you that she would not help you," she murmured idly, "And still you ran away from me. You're being very foolish, my dear boy."  
  
His only reply was a whimper as he didn't move. Metallia knelt down next to him and reached out to touch his hair. He shied away from her before her fingers even made contact. She narrowed her black eyes and the grabbed his black hair and wrenched him to his feet effortlessly.  
  
"Why is he so important?"  
  
| |What does it mean to you?| |  
  
"He is the key to destroying the Moon Princess," Metallia snapped and dropped the prince to the floor. She turned to look at the person who would dare intrude.   
  
Two women stood there, one was an auburn-haired woman with red eyes. The old vessel of power and another blonde. She wore a red bow, holding back her hair. She was the one that had spoken. She wasn't wearing any fuku but her power was still around her. Metallia smiled and left Endymion on the floor.  
  
"You accepted our proposal?"  
  
"Perhaps," Mina tilted her head to one side and placed one hand on her hip as she looked around. She shrugged, "I'm still considering it." She turned and left, leaving the Dark Queen rather perplexed for a moment. Metallia shrugged and looked at Beryl who looked down at the ground in almost pure innocence.   
  
The action made Metallia rolled her eyes and turn her attention back to Endymion. He had regained much of his composure and stoicism. He glared at Metallia and composed himself. It made her laugh and study him briefly.  
  
"Why do you fight me, Endymion? We could be great together if you would but yield to me."  
  
| |To me, it's something I just do| |  
  
"You mean, why don't I come readily to your bed. For an all powerful mass of energy, you certainly are one sick fuck." He braced himself for the impact of raw power that shot out at him. He fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. "You're not her," he choked and coughed blood onto the black granite floor. "You may look like her but you're not."  
  
"You don't seem to realize that I am her. The better part of her, the part that you want."  
  
"Never," he gasped painfully but the statement was weak and didn't carry much volume.  
  
"You didn't seem to mind this morning."  
  
He heaved and supported himself on his hands and knees as sweat and blood began to trickle down his face and neck. He forced himself to look at her and put on an expression of arrogance. He gave her one of his half smiles.  
  
"Well, you know what they say," he murmured in the dead silence of the throne room. "It's easy when you're thinking of someone else."  
  
| |I want something| |  
  
"That cake was wonderful, Lita," Serena smile as she licked the last of the chocolate off of her fingers. Lita smiled at her friends antics and cut another slice.  
  
"Do you want some more?" she asked and Serena winced.  
  
"Lita, I'm about to explode," she whined. "Seriously, you should open up a shop or something. You could make millions."  
  
The auburn haired senshi smiled and busied herself with finishing up the last batch of cookies she was making. "Don't be silly, Serena," she gently chided. "We'll be lucky if we'll make it to seventeen." She stopped when Serena took a hold on her wrist.  
  
"Now you're being silly. Buffy made it past twenty before she was killed. She stopped the world from ending six times," Serena admonished seriously. "Lita we are going to get through this, we are going to win, and we are going to live happily ever shitty after."  
  
The taller girl smiled and pulled her hand away. "Buffy isn't real, Serena. Besides, you don't know that."  
  
"I do to know it!" Serena stamped her foot impatiently on the ground. "So what that we have Negasuckers attacking us every day? So what that we have two people dead? So what that my ex-boyfriend is screwing the Queen of all Darkness. So what? I say we're going to get through this, that you are going to open your shop and sell wonderful food, of which I will eat most of it, and that we will win." She took Lita's hand in hers firmly. "We will win."  
  
Lita nodded, a little stunned from the reaction from Serena. Until now she had been emotionless and calm. It was like the Serena who had become her friend was back. For a moment her expression was almost childish. Lita smiled down at her and the two girls hugged tightly.  
  
"So he's screwing the Evil?" Lita joked, breaking the serious mood.  
  
Serena groaned and rolled her eyes, "I have no idea why," she confided, "It doesn't make sense at all. The one thing that I knew about him was that he was very serious about who he slept with. Beryl is perfect if he wants to get out some frustration, but this is different. Forced almost. I mean, he and Serenity didn't even touch until both were sure that the other wouldn't totally possess them. Magic screws sex up. It can be dangerous to mix the two. I didn't think that Beryl had the power to force him." She shrugged. "His loss I guess."  
  
Lita laughed and shook her head. "Thank you," she said honestly.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For making me laugh."  
  
"Hey, what are friends for--" Serena cut herself off and this time she made it to the floor without hurting herself. Lita knelt down beside her with a worried expression. Serena began to whimper quietly and her eyes snapped open as images filled her mind.  
  
It was passionate. Wet. Sweaty. Ecstasy. Forceful.  
  
| |Need to feel the sickness in you| |  
  
"Serena!" Lita lightly hit her face and the young girl blinked several time. Serena shook her head to clear it and her breathing began to slow back to her normal. Her heart was still pounding and she could feel the blood rushing in her ears. "Serena!"  
  
The Princess slammed up all the mental and magical barriers she could think of. Only when she was sure that they were holding did she looked at Lita with a weak smile.  
  
"I'm okay," she managed to get out and coughed to clear her throat. She closed her eyes but startling and disturbing images still plagued her. "It's nothing really."  
  
"Nothing? Whatever," Lita said incredulously. "I'm going to call Greg and have him--"  
  
"No," Serena stopped her with a firm grip on her wrist. "Lita, I know what this is and its nothing. Do not worry." She enunciated the words of her last sentence forcefully. She did not want anyone to deal with this but herself. "I think I'm just going to go home. It's getting late and my parents tend to worry a lot more now."  
  
"You told them?" Lita asked surprised as she wrapped up some of her cooking for her to take home.  
  
"It's what I didn't tell them that makes them worry," Serena pointed out. She slipped on the ugly green jacket that she now always carried with her. "I'm surprised that they aren't having me followed."  
  
Lita smiled and handed her the plastic bag filled with delicious goodies. "Get home safely, Serena," she said seriously and gave her a quick hug.  
  
"I will. Ken is coming over later?" She made it sound more like a statement than a question, but Lita nodded anyway.  
  
"Yeah, he said he'd stop by after work and his class."  
  
"Is he staying the night?"  
  
"Serena!" Lita exclaimed sharply and looked down at the blonde as she opened the door. "Ken can't stay here, he's--" she cut herself off when she saw that Ken was standing at the door with an overnight bag in one hand and a deadly looking sword in another.  
  
Serena smiled at him almost proudly. Ken looked sheepish and there was a faint flush on his face. "My sword-play and karate class got out early and my parents are out of town. I thought that perhaps I'd stay here tonight," he said a little nervously. "Just in case, you know."  
  
"I think its a wonderful idea," Serena said pointedly and then walked out the door. "I was just leaving."  
  
| |I feel the reason as its leaving me| |  
  
The walk home was a lonely one. She carefully carried the goodies for her family and her thoughts were free to wander aimlessly. It made her frown as she thought about the even that had happened earlier that day, but she shrugged it off.  
  
Time was moving much too rapidly for her and having the torture of the soul bond was not helping her in the least. Planning was becoming something that they could not spare time for and it was going to hurt their campaign in the long run.   
  
Perhaps they would lose.  
  
Serena stopped to look at her reflection in a window. It was the Karaoke Club, closed for renovations. She pressed her fingers to the glass and remembered her time here three nights ago. She had been in pure bliss and in love. The world didn't matter. It was a childish dream now shattered.  
  
She drew her fingers away and looked at her reflection a little more closely. The magic of the scarlet band couldn't stand up to glass, so she was able to see the symbol clearly. The crescent moon was starting to shift to one side, so that the open end was facing to the right rather then towards her hairline. The star was still in the same place on her forehead, but now looked closer to the tip of the moon.  
  
She touched it briefly and then forced herself to look away and continued down the street. She refused to consider the consequences of what was happening to her.  
  
| |No, not again| |  
  
When she reached the gate to her house she stopped short. The bag of sweets dropped to the ground and everything shattered into thousands of shards. With shaking hands she gripped the iron posts and looked at the softly glowing windows. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening the gate.  
  
She took off the green jacket and let it fall to the ground. If anyone had seen her, they would have seen a frightened girl open the gate and a regal woman walk through. Calmly she walked up to her door. She paused briefly and then opened it.  
  
"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" she called brightly and went into the living. She titled her head at the scene and looked at the perfect copy of her. Any surprise that there might have been was lost to the audience of people around her. No readable expression crossed her face. "Care to tell me why you're here?"  
  
The copy laughed softly and Serena jumped when she felt someone place their hands on her shoulders. She elbowed the person hard in the gut and through them over her shoulder. Endymion slammed into the beautiful black cherry coffee table and it shattered.  
  
Her mother gasped quietly from her place on the couch and Kenji's eyes widened. Sammy looked just as surprised and looked at his sister as if she was the coolest person on the face of the planet.  
  
Endymion groaned and rolled to his feet. "Damn," he muttered and touched the gash on his cheek. It quickly closed. Serena regarded them in silence for a long moment and then raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Do you have a reason for coming, or are you just doing this for shits and giggles?"  
  
| |It's quite deceiving as I'm feeling the flesh made me bad| |  
  
"Do you have any idea who I am, Sailor Moon?" the copy asked calmly. Serena ignored the collective gasps of her family.  
  
"I really don't care but I'm sure that you'll tell me anyway." Serena crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her copy expectantly.  
  
"I'm you," she said with a somewhat coy smile.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes, "Metallia, you are not me."  
  
The Dark Queen frowned, looking faintly disappointed that her game wasn't continued. "Endymion seems to think so." She looked at the silent young man standing next to her and smiled. He didn't meet anyone's eyes, but just stood vacantly over the top of Serena's head.  
  
| |I feel the reason as it's leaving me| |  
  
"What is your point, Metallia?" Serena sighed like she was bored and put a hand on her hip. "You seem to think that I care." Metallia looked a little shocked to hear this, as if she was counting on it to bother her. Serena sighed again and shook her head. "You're not me."  
  
"Are you so sure about that?" she asked having instantly regained her composure.  
  
"Positive," Serena said with a fake sweetness and a grin.  
  
| |No, not again| |  
  
"Doesn't it say something about a woman when they have to pretend to be someone else in order to please their man?" Serena continued idly. "Metallia, you had to pretend to be me in order for him to sleep with you."  
  
Serena heard her father make a strangled sound and just knew that he was having to process the fact that his little girl knew about sex. She wondered if he had managed to put two and two together yet. She pitied her family for a moment and wondered what kind of conversation would commence the second she got Metallia to leave.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Your soul."  
  
"Bzzt. Wrong. Not for sale. Try again."  
  
| |It's quite deceiving as I'm betting the flesh made me bad| |  
  
Metallia tilted her head to the side and slowly she smiled. It was cold and cruel. Her eyes flared briefly and Serena was very careful not to look into them until the light had died down. She refused to give into the feeling of despair that slowly made it's way through the room.  
  
"I'll settle for the lives of your family. For their screams and their anguish. For the terror you'll feel as you watch me torture them in front of you and while you beg for mercy."  
  
Serena raised an eyebrow. "Go ahead. Kill them."  
  
| |Just made me bad| | 


	8. When I Grow Up

Karaoke  
When I Grow Up  
by Kayla Chavi  
Rating: R  
Genre: Drama  
Email: kaylachavi@hotmail.com  
Website: http://kayla.wishing-blue.net  
  
* * *  
  
This took much longer than it was supposed to. It would have been out around new year's, but I got a major block and then college started again. It would be even longer if I let myself go through more rounds of editing, but I'm getting all O.o when I look at it. Anyway, there should be two more parts after this and then Karaoke will finally be finished. I hope you all enjoy this...it's rather long. I think it's the longest chapter I've ever written for a fanfic.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
* * *  
  
| |Cut my tongue out| |  
  
"Go ahead. Kill them."   
  
The silence that followed her blunt statement was almost palatable. The only person who didn't look stunned at her statement was Endymion. He finally met Serena's eyes and gave a hint of a smile. The Princess looked at him and then looked back at Metallia. It the situation had not been so serious it would have been comical to observe the stupor on her face.  
  
"Aren't you going to do it?" Serena finally taunted. "I mean, they're just sitting here. Defenseless."  
  
Kenji looked at his daughter with a mixture of horror and disbelief. He couldn't understand what was going on, or the game that she was playing with a woman that looked exactly like her. He was still trying to process that she was Sailor Moon.  
  
Sammy was the first to get over his surprise and then realize what his sister was doing. Maybe it was because he was younger that he was able to understand. Unlike his parents, he wasn't trying to convince himself that this wasn't real. The realization scared him of course, but he could see why. It was logical, adult, but incredibly frightening.  
  
"Let's get one thing straight right now, Metallia," Serena continued in the void of silence. She walked up to the Dark Queen. "I would rather die then let this world fall into your hands. I would give up my friends and my family to save it. I've already given up my lover, what makes you think that I can't give up my family?"  
  
Metallia finally raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. "Then give them up."  
  
Ilene screamed. Serena looked back to see blood flowing out of her nose and eyes. Her transformation was instantaneous, there was a flash of light and in Serena's place stood Sailor Moon. She was only still for a second and a glow surrounded her mother. The screaming stopped and a translucent dome appeared over her family.  
  
Kenji held his wife and began to look her over carefully. The dark haired woman was crying softly and keeping her eyes closed. The blood had stopped flowing but already her skin was stained with red.  
  
"Did you really think that it would be that easy?"  
  
Metallia just smiled, "She'll die if you don't get her to a hospital soon," she commented idly.  
  
"Get out."  
  
"Make me."  
  
"This is a neutral place, you're going to have problems maintaining your form here," Serena said as the air around Metallia began to glow.  
  
"You're wasting time, Sailor Moon. Precious, precious time." Metallia smirked as she ran her gloved fingers over Serena's lips. "I will have to leave," she acquiesced. "But which do you think will happen first? Me leaving or your mother dying?"  
  
Sailor Moon looked back at her mother and saw that she had lost too much blood. She turned back to Metallia and took off her tiara. The crescent moon of her forehead was radiating.  
  
"That is not going to do anything to me."  
  
| |I've been caught out| |  
  
"Says you." She shoved the tiara into Metallia's gut. Raw energy poured into the room. Glass shattered and the shards flew through the air. Sammy hid his face and Kenji threw himself over his wife's body to protect her from getting any more injuries. They needn't have bothered, for the dome surrounding them was protection enough.  
  
When the power died down, Metallia was gone but Endymion still stood there. Sailor Moon watched him for a moment before turning her back to him and going over to her mother. She took her hand and closed her eyes.  
  
"Sammy, call Greg and tell him that he has to get here now."  
  
Sammy did exactly as she asked and ran to the kitchen. Kenji looked at Endymion with a glare before turning his attention back to his wife and daughter. "What about him?"  
  
"He's not a threat."  
  
"Serena--"  
  
"I'll explain later," Sailor Moon said and looked at her mother sadly. Sammy came running back into the room with the phone and handed it to her. "Greg?"  
  
"I'm on my way. I have to stop by Ami's apartment to get her computer."  
  
"Hurry." She hung up and handed the phone back to her brother. "He'll be here soon."  
  
"We should call an ambulance," Kenji said and reached for the phone, but Sailor Moon shook her head firmly.  
  
"Normal medicine won't help her. Greg knows more about this than anyone alive. Trust me." She sighed heavily and replaced her tiara. It was clean of blood and bodily fluids, like it had never touched anything organic.  
  
"So you've recalled the knights." Endymion hadn't moved, he still stood on the opposite side of the large living room. "What is that going to accomplish?"  
  
"Why aren't you gone?" Sailor Moon finally snapped. She turned around to look at him. "Why aren't you going back to where you belong?"  
  
"Where I belong?"  
  
"With her. In her bed. You're just a man-bitch, Endymion. That's all you ever were."  
  
| |Like a giant juggernaut| |  
  
"You never seem to mind. In fact, I recall you wanting to be wicked when it came to things like that."  
  
She staggered back, as if the words had been a physical blow. It took her a moment to regain her composure. "Get out," she whispered. "Please, just leave. I don't want to deal with you right now."  
  
He walked up to her and took her chin gently in his hand. Her transformation melted away and she looked up at him. For the first time since she had come home, her eyes widened in fear. He leaned down and kissed her gently. It was short and for a moment she wasn't sure it had even occurred. He brushed his lips over hers again. Images bombarded her senses and she whimpered softly.  
  
"It's all fucked up, Serenity."  
  
| |Happy hours| |  
  
Greg closed the computer and injected the silvery-green liquid into Ilene. She winced but didn't make any other sign of discomfort or pain. She wasn't capable of tears and had screamed her throat raw. "This is going to reform the destroyed tissues," he explained. He knew that Kenji would be more relaxed if he understood what was going on. "I can't promise that she'll get her eyesight back completely," he warned.  
  
"At least she'll have eyes." Kenji nodded and then leaned down and kissed his wife's forehead tenderly. He took her hand and squeezed it lightly. He let go and slowly stood. Greg and Sammy watched him rise from the couch and Ilene frowned when she felt him move away from her. "I'm going to go talk to our daughter."  
  
Greg looked at the ground nervously but wisely didn't say anything. The poor father just learned that his daughter was Sailor Moon, knew about sex, and wasn't a virgin. It was a lot to take all in one short hour.  
  
It didn't help that a psychotic woman had melted out the eyes of his wife.  
  
"Kenji, please, be easy on her," Ilene begged quietly. Her hand was still tightly clenched onto his. "She's obviously had some things going on." Sammy admired his mother for this simple statement. She was in considerable pain, she had nearly lost her eyes, and yet she still worried about her daughter. His opinion of motherhood skyrocketed.  
  
Kenji just grunted gruffly and walked upstairs. He knocked lightly on Serena's door and then went in, not waiting for an answer. She was standing by her window, looking out at the full moon. It was gleaming through the trees and it lighted her reflection on the glass window. Tears were streaming down her face and she looked positively miserable.  
  
He sighed and closed the door behind him. She jumped and quickly wiped her tears away. "Hello, Daddy," she whispered and turned to face him.  
  
"We need to talk, Serena."  
  
She nodded and went to go sit on her bed. Kenji joined her a moment later and then took a deep breath. "Tell me about the man that was here. He's not Darien is he?"  
  
She looked at her father with abrupt astonishment. She thought that he would not be able to grasp the complexity of the situation at all. Perhaps he was going to surprise her again before the night was over.  
  
"No, he's not," she said after a moment, "and in another way, he is Darien."  
  
"Physically?"  
  
"Not just that," she sighed and suddenly looked very exhausted. She just wanted to sleep for days. However, with her current dreams and nightmares, sleeping wasn't a possibility.  
  
"So which one did you sleep with?" he finally asked. Serena turned a bright red and looked at the pale pink bedspread intently.  
  
"Both," she finally said. Her voice came out in a high pitch squeak and she had to clear her throat. "It was...um...kinda at the same time."  
  
Kenji choked on air as he looked down at her. She caught his look and then turned an even brighter red. "Not like that!" she screeched, her eyes regained their lost innocence and became very wide. "Daddy, what kind of girl do you think I am?!"  
  
"I really don't know," he said quietly and ran a hand through his hair. Serena became very still as his words shocked her. It hit her in the center of her being. It felt like a core of ice had entered her torso, for she felt very cold. She shivered and hugged herself. "If that woman had been stronger, would you have let her kill us?"  
  
"Yes." Her answer was firm and quick. There was no hesitation. Although she hated the thought that he no longer thought she was good, kind, and innocent, there was no pause or consideration. It didn't help her heart that her father didn't want to look at her. He was afraid of what he might see peering out of her eyes. "You don't know what she wants, Dad. You have no idea what she's capable of."  
  
"I guess I don't." He sighed heavily and slowly stood. "Is that man mortal?"  
  
Serena blinked at the apparent randomness of his question. "In a way. He can be killed, it's just not that easy."  
  
"I see," he walked over to her door and paused. "If he comes near you again, I'm killing him. As far as I'm concerned, he raped you. If you were thinking straight then you wouldn't have consented."  
  
"Daddy you don't know what you're talking about," Serena said hoarsely. She sounded afraid of what he might do. "Please don't do anything stupid--"  
  
"Stupid?" he turned sharply to face her. "Stupid? My sixteen-year-old daughter is no longer a virgin. You could be pregnant. Not only are you not a virgin, but you slept with a man that is significantly older than you. You're also playing a game that involves death and sex with an evil entity. I think I understand the situation, Serena."  
  
"You're right," she said and swallowed the lump in her throat. She shook her head. "My mistake, Father." Tears hovered at the corners of her eyes but she didn't allow herself to cry. "You understand it all so very perfectly." Slowly she stood and went to her closet. She pulled on her jacket and zipped it up. "I'll be back before midnight."  
  
| |Golden showers| |  
  
"Mizuno, Ami?"  
  
The entire class looked at the substitute teacher with a horrified expression. Well, the entire class with the exception of one student. The petite blonde with two buns on the top of her head, was asleep with her head propped up on her arms. None of the class had the nerve to offer an answer to the teacher.  
  
Lita and Greg looked at Serena with a mixture of uncertainty and amusement. The teacher cleared her throat again. "Mizuno, Ami? Is she present?"  
  
Serena seemed to wake up and she lifted her head off the desk. "She's dead."  
  
| |On a cruise to freak you out| |  
  
"Excuse me?" the substitute blanched and looked at her with a faint look of horror. "That isn't something to joke about..." she looked at the seating chart for the insolent girl's name.  
  
"Tsukino, Serena," she supplied for her. "And I'm not joking. Ami died this weekend."  
  
"I see." Clearly she didn't, for she still thought it was a joke. "Serena, could you step outside for a moment please?"  
  
Serena shrugged and followed the teacher out of the classroom. The class tittered in their absence, but it was subdued and unnaturally soft. A few moments later, both reentered. Serena had a calm expression on her features, but the teacher looked stricken. As the blonde girl took her seat she passed by Ami's old desk. She paused and looked at it sadly before sitting down.  
  
The substitute gave a quick yet severally dampened lesson that day. During the lesson, Greg nonchalantly placed the note on Serena's desk. She looked at it for a moment and blinked several times. She had already perfected the art of reading notes in front of the teacher, so it was easy to open up the small piece of paper.  
  
She read it over and raised an eyebrow at Greg. When the final bell rung, she stood. "I'll take care of it."  
  
| |We could fly a helicopter| |  
  
Dr. Mizuno smiled weakly when she saw Serena in the doorway of her apartment. The blonde high school student smiled and simply hugged the older woman tightly. Dr. Mizuno cried softly and Serena held her until the tears were gone and her composure regained.   
  
She had guessed that the mother had not been given any time to properly grieve the loss of her daughter. She was a doctor and always busy. The death was sudden, and possibly unexpected. Serena let her cry until the tears were gone and appearances neatly back in place.  
  
"They told me you were at the hospital when it happened," Ami's mother said softly as they sat down on the couch. "They said you saw her."  
  
Serena nodded. "Greg was here when it happened," she said with a gentle tone. "Dr. Mizuno, there is something that you need to know about Ami, about one of the possibilities for her suicide." Serena took the older woman's hand and held it as if she was the adult and the other woman, the child.  
  
Dr. Mizuno shook her head, "Ami was severely depressed, Serena. She also had several issues with her father. Greg mentioned that he came over the evening before it happened." She looked off into a nondescript point in space. "He probably said the one thing that pushed her over the edge."  
  
Serena sighed sadly, "While that is a good possibility, there is something else you need to know. I think that it's safe for you to have this knowledge now. But you must promise me that you will not tell anyone."  
  
Dr. Mizuno looked at Serena with a faint look of perplexity on her face. "Serena, dear, what on earth are you talking about."  
  
"Dr. Mizuno," Serena took a deep and cleansing breath. She looked her friend's mother intently as she said, "Ami was Sailor Mercury."  
  
| |Nothing left to talk about| |  
  
~*~"I'm surprised you dared to come."  
  
Endymion stood on the terrace in front of her. His armor was streaked with blood and bits of magically blasted flesh. His sword hung loosely at his side; it too stained with blood. Serenity tilted her head as she looked at him.  
  
"Whose blood is it?" she asked softly as she walked up to him. She placed the palm of her hand on his breastplate, over his heart, over the wet crimson stains.  
  
He slowly smiled and grasped her hand tightly by the wrist. He brought her blood-stained fingers to his lips and kissed the tips. His tongue bathed away the sticky liquid as he kissed along the fleshy part of her hand.  
  
"Someone who did not have enough sense to fear me."  
  
His teeth nipped at her skin. Serenity giggled and took his hands in hers as she pulled him back into the bedroom. "Did you want them to fear you?" She tilted her head slightly to one side. "Does that give you power, Endy?"  
  
He laughed, "You innocent little fairy," he teased. He pulled his hand away to tap the tip of her nose, "Fear is control."  
  
"Do you seek to control me?"  
  
His dark silver-blue eyes bored into hers as he gave her his hands again. The bright lavender depths of her own pulled him down into her gaze, into her very soul. Slowly, oh so slowly, he smiled and pulled her small body against the tarnished metal of his armor.  
  
"Always."~*~  
  
| |Entertain you| |  
  
Endymion's very soul roared against the will of the entity that tried to suppress him. Metallia's mocking laughter followed him into the dark abyss of his mind. Memories came more quickly now. They flashed brilliantly through his mind with bright colors that were superimposed on his eyes. They were so vivid that the line between memory and reality had thinned almost to nonexistence. Everything became surreal.  
  
She wasn't pleased that he still fought her. One violent fuck should have done it, should have made him hers to do with as she pleased. The fact that they had copulated twice only added to her frustration. No, the Dark Queen would have his mind, body, and soul. She craved the very depths of his heart. It was only a matter of time until he gave it to her.  
  
However, Endymion wasn't Darien. His will to resist was much stronger then the other man's personality. It was why Darien gave in so easily to Beryl's onslaught. Darien was logical. It was why he gave in the first time. Darien knew that Endymion wasn't logical in the least. So it was with his illogical nature that Endymion continued to fight against the onslaught of manipulation.  
  
He was so consumed with maintaining a semblance of control, that it took him several minutes before he realized he was in a park, not in the cold throne room. He rose to his feet and became very still. He knew that within a few moments time he would encounter Serenity. He could feel the pull of the soul bond and knew that she was walking towards him.  
  
When she appeared, she simply stopped and looked at him. When he took several steps towards her, he expected her to pull away, or at least step back.   
  
She didn't. She stood motionless and her pale blue eyes met his.  
  
Her brow furrowed as she watched him and she sighed softly. She closed the distance between them and took his hands in hers. Her skin was like ice, cold and chilling, but he didn't care. He gripped her hands as if they were his last link to sanity. Slowly she raised their joined hands to her lips and kissed them gently. She let go only to touch his cheek.  
  
"You're burning up, Endymion," she quietly chided. "You're going to make yourself sick if you don't stop fighting."  
  
He shook his head emphatically. "I don't want to," he sounded like a stubborn child and the mere image made her smile. She leaned up and kissed his check. He let go of her hands to wrap his arms around her waist. "This is pointless."  
  
"Perhaps," she agreed, but it was almost unclear as to what she was agreeing to. "But you wouldn't be true to yourself if you didn't."  
  
"I want to die," he said into her hair. "I don't want to exist without you as my Queen."  
  
She laughed softly, "You're being foolish."  
  
"I know," he pulled away, but only far enough to see her face. "Are you real?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Were you real in that alley?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You left me."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
She turned her head to the side and all he could see was her profile in the dying sunlight. She shrugged her shoulders and turned back to him. "Because I love you." She kissed him and pulled away.  
  
| |Celebrate you| |  
  
His arms clenched around her waist and brought her back against his chest. He buried his face in her hair. She could feel the wetness from his tears sliding through her hair and down her neck. She closed her eyes and titled her neck to one side as he began to press his lips against the cold skin.  
  
He moved slowly, but as time moved forward, his kisses became more frantic and hungry. Serena just simply let him touch her, before she began to return the caresses. She wasn't too surprised to feel his hands under her school uniform. He lifted the thin fabric and ran his fingers over her back. Soon her bra was unclasped and his hands over her naked breasts.   
  
Serena breathed in sharply and took a step back. He became instantly still and the only sound was of his shallow breath right next to her ear. "We're out in the open, Endymion," she whispered and then kissed the side of his face.  
  
He pulled back and grabbed her hand. Endymion pulled her down the park path until they came upon a small enclave of bushes. Upon arrival, he pushed her to the ground and resumed kissing her. She didn't fight him or tell him to stop. The only restriction she put on him was that the clothes had to remain mostly on.  
  
"I don't want to make the seven o'clock news," she teased gently when he tried to remove her skirt completely. So he pushed it up around her waist as he kissed her along her inner thigh. She had unbuttoned his shirt completely, but kept it on his arms and shoulders as she ran her hands along his chest and stomach.  
  
"Serenity?"  
  
He paused and looked down at her. Her face saddened when she saw the lost look in his eyes. He was so terribly confused and his uncertainty made him stop touching her completely. He knelt back and looked at her, his pants unbuttoned and unzipped, revealing the fact that he was not wearing undergarments. She looked at him for a moment and swallowed, forcing herself to meet his eyes once more.  
  
"Is it really you?"  
  
| |I'll be back to frame you| |  
  
Rei watched the scared fire dance along the pyre that controlled it. Her lips murmured a prayer to see, to know, to find. She wanted the entire situation. She needed guidance.  
  
All she saw was darkness. Never ending darkness. Oblivion.  
  
"Calypso?"  
  
Rei whirled around to face the source of the voice. Once more he stood in the doorway, but this time was different. His pale blue eyes were red from tears and his beautiful gray uniform was torn in several places. He looked weary and heart broken.  
  
She still took a step away as he tried to come closer. The movement caused him to start to cry again and he fell to his knees. He wailed the sobs of a broken man and curled into a fetal position. Rei watched him for a long moment before tears came to her eyes as well. She searched his psyche and found nothing but despair.  
  
The space between them seemed endless as she took small steps towards him. The keening wail tore into her very soul and she remembered another time he had cried like this. The last time he had broken free long enough to warn her about the attack on the Moon Palace.  
  
It was such a distant memory.  
  
She knelt down next to him and pulled his head gently into her lap. Lightly she brushed the blonde matted hair away from his face and in an almost loving gesture, stroked his face. His sobs became muffled in her kimono and he wrapped his arms tightly around her.  
  
"I knew something was wrong," she whispered softly as he slowly calmed down. "I could feel the skip in your aura. It was too large to be dismissed as bad memory."  
  
"I'm so sorry," he forced himself to sit up and he wiped his eyes. Rei took the sleeve of her miko robes and did it for him. "I didn't want to do that to you."  
  
The raven-haired priestess managed a smile and then looked down at her lap. "How long until you lose control again?" Her voice didn't reflect any emotion or feeling--flat. It was too dangerous to give him any kind of emotion.  
  
"I don't know," he admitted and watched her as she stood up and walked away from him. She stood silhouetted by the flames of the burning pyre. It hurt that she had to treat him like this, but he had no choice but to accept it. She probably didn't even remember him well enough to still be in love. Her silence was better than what he deserved for his crimes.  
  
"You should go, Ares," she said softly. She heard the floor moan softly as he stood. His steps were quiet as he walked until he stood behind her. Tentatively he placed his hands on her shoulders. She stiffened and tried to stop from breathing in sharply. He ran a hand down her arm and she felt the cold press of metal into her fingers.  
  
She turned around in surprise to see a very serious expression on his face. She then looked down at the sword and swallowed nervously. "Do it, Pyre," he said with entreating blue eyes. "Do what you should have done a thousand years ago."  
  
| |When I grow up| |  
  
"Ares, I can't!"  
  
"If you kill me, then all my power will go to your Knight, to your chosen protector. He needs it. He needs it because of me. I don't want to hurt you ever again." His gaze locked with hers fiercely. He lightly touched her face, his fingers paused briefly over her lips. "I want you to live Calypso. I want you to love. Please..."  
  
Her violet eyes filled with unshed tears and slowly she nodded. She gripped the sword firmly in her hand and he took a step back. Jedeite pulled the remains of his shirt away and their eyes met. With a burst of strength, Rei slammed the sword into his chest.  
  
He didn't make a sound as he fell to his knees. Rei removed the sword and knelt with him. She maneuvered him into her arms and held him close as the blood began to stain the wood floor. It was warm as it poured out of the fatal wound and down her arms in crimson rivets.  
  
He watched her as he slowly and painfully died. His blue eyes reflected warmth, understanding, and even love. Jedeite smiled and silently pulled her lips to his in a kiss that barely was felt against her mouth.  
  
"Say the words," he commanded as the last of his blood pooled around them.  
  
Rei nodded and took a shuddering breath. The Power granted to her as a guardian of Mars rose around her in a shimmer of heat. "Gods of the Heavens," she began and her voice wavered. "Grant me Power to do my will. Give me what I seek."  
  
| |I'll be stable| |  
  
"Escaped?" Metallia looked at Kunzite with perplexed black eyes. It was as if she hadn't properly computed what he told her. She shook her head and stared at him once more. "What do you mean, escaped? Endymion put him in an impenetrable room. It is not possible for him to have escaped."  
  
Kunzite shrugged and looked at her with emotionless features. "Then he has done the impossible."  
  
"Where did he go?"  
  
"When I realized he was missing, I looked in the glass. He went to the Princess of Mars' temple and allowed her to kill him. He is quite dead."  
  
Metallia made a sound of disgust and her upper lip curled in disdain. "Idiot. I had Beryl crystallize him for a reason. He was always too soft when it came to that pair of pretty legs." She spat on the polished obsidian floor. "What of his body?"  
  
"She burned it."  
  
The Dark Queen began to growl and her eyes grew more black until even the whites of her eyes were the endless black. "Send someone to kill her," she hissed. "Without Jedeite, she is useless!"  
  
Kunzite nodded and turned his back to the dark entity. He paused before walking out of the throne room. "Where is my Lord?"  
  
Metallia laughed harshly and the piercing sound echoed off the walls. It was nothing like the girl she was pretending to be, for there was absolutely nothing beautiful or ringing to this laugh. No, her laugh instilled fear and terror, not happiness.  
  
"In hell."  
  
| |When I grow up| |  
  
"Serena is that you?"   
  
The blonde girl blinked as she closed the front door. The police cars outside should have clued her into the situation, but she simply hadn't noticed them. Her father was sitting on the couch along with her brother. Her mother had been ordered to her bed by Greg, so she wasn't present.  
  
Standing near the fireplace was a tall tan man with short black hair. He was wearing a slightly rumpled suit and looked a little exhausted. Sitting in another chair was a young girl around her age. This girl had dark brown eyes and short purple-blue hair. For a moment, she reminded Serena of Ami. She sat upright and her large eyes watched everything carefully.  
  
"This is Detective Toudaji and his daughter, Miyako," Kenji stood and went over to Serena. He gave her a slight hug and looked down at her with worry. He noticed the disheveled look to her school uniform and that her hair was completely down. "They're here to ask you some questions."  
  
Toudaji smiled and turned to face her completely. "Miyako wants to grow up to be a police officer," he explained, "If you would like, she can wait in the car."  
  
"I thought that you were the head of the Kaitou Jeanne Investigation Team," Serena said softly. She had crossed her arms over her chest as if there was a chill in the room. "In Mamokuri."  
  
He nodded, "I am. But we believe she might be trying to steal something here. My last area of specialty is murder and missing persons. The local police have asked for my help."  
  
"I see." Serena looked up at her father, "I'm going to shower and then I'll answer their questions." She turned and walked up the stairs, not waiting for an answer, not waiting to be told that she had to stay. Perhaps her father understood the need she had to be clean.   
  
Then again, it was probably a good thing if he didn't know, if last night was any indication about how he felt about Endymion.   
  
Before she entered the shower she caught a glimpse of her reflection. The outline of the crescent moon was still boldly across her brow. The star was almost on the very tip of the moon and was now bright red--the color of passion.  
  
The color of blood.   
  
She almost touched it with trembling fingers before pulling her hand back sharply. No, she wouldn't touch it, never again would she let herself touch it. She turned away.  
  
Serena showered quickly and came back down. Her brother was still sitting next to her father, so she took the only empty chair, distancing herself from her family. She looked at Detective Toudaji with clear, pale blue eyes.  
  
"You had questions for me," she stated.  
  
"You're friends with Andrew Furuhata," Toudaji still stood next to the fireplace and stuffed his hands in his pockets. At Serena's nod he continued, "How well did you know him?"  
  
"He was my boyfriend's best friend, and the boyfriend of my best friend."  
  
"Minako Aino?"  
  
"Yes, we just call her Mina." Serena looked down at her hands for a brief moment and looked back up. "What is this about? Andrew was murdered last weekend and I wasn't there."  
  
"When was the last time you saw your boyfriend? Darien Chiba, right?" Toudaji was watching her carefully. However, Serena wasn't looking at him, she had locked eyes with his daughter. Miyako was watching her just as closely.  
  
"Why?" Serena asked instead. Her gaze shifted back to the detective.  
  
"His college reports that he hasn't gone to school for two months now. Miss Aino doesn't remember the last time she saw him."  
  
Serena smiled sadly and looked down at her hands and closed her eyes tightly. Her damp hair became a curtain to hide behind. She appeared to be crying, or at least trying to stop herself from weeping in front of the detective. Miyako narrowed her eyes as she watched the other teenager.  
  
"Darien and I had a fight about a month ago. I haven't seen him since."  
  
| |I'll turn the tables| |  
  
Toudaji sighed softly and took a hand out of his pocket to run it through his hair. "I heard that another one of your friends, Ami Mizuno, killed herself this weekend."  
  
"Yes, she did."  
  
"Do you know why?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
When she didn't elaborate, he asked, "Why?"  
  
"I can't tell you that," Serena shook her head and the damp blond strands glistened in the soft light of the room. "I must respect Ami's confidence."  
  
"She told you that she was considering suicide then?"  
  
Serena tilted her head to one side and straightened in the overstuffed chair. "Detective, if there is something that you want me to say or think then please tell me. I don't wish to go around in circles with you."  
  
"There are four people missing or dead from your tight circle of friends," he stuck his hands in his pockets and clenched them into fists. "That is rather odd and makes me pause and consider that there is something more going on here."  
  
"Four?" Serena looked at him with a look of confusion. "Andrew, Ami, and Darien. That is not four."  
  
Toudaji raised an eyebrow and regarded her for a moment. "When we went to question Ms. Aino this afternoon, her parents said that she hasn't been home since last night. Apparently, she has either run away or is just simply missing." He paused, "Do you know anything about this?" he asked when she didn't comment.  
  
Serena simply shook her head and then met his eyes evenly. "Nothing. I know absolutely nothing."  
  
| |Trying hard to fit among you| |  
  
"I thought I was going to be given my own room," Mina looked at the familiar room before turning back to Kunzite. The tall silver-haired man smiled and easily shrugged his shoulders. The outer jacket to his uniform was unbuttoned and he looked very relaxed as he closed the door behind them.  
  
"Metallia wants to have me watch you. Just in case you're here to betray us."  
  
"Just in case," Mina muttered dryly. "Perhaps I am here to kill you," she turned back to him, her light blue eyes filled with complete emptiness, if there was such a thing. "What better way to kill a man then in the moment he is most weak, most unguarded?"  
  
Kunzite lifted a silver eyebrow, "You're a virgin, Aphrodite."  
  
She titled her head slightly to one side, "That doesn't mean I no longer know how to play the game, Apollo."  
  
His lips slowly curved into a smile and he took several steps closer to her. "All you have to draw on is memories," he pointed out in a soft voice. He stopped moving two steps away from her. The open coat revealed almost all of his chest, but she didn't look at it, only at his silver-green eyes.   
  
"I still know the theory. I'm sure its like riding a horse or a bicycle, you never forget how."  
  
He chuckled and pressed his thumb over the hallow of her throat for an instant before pulling his hand away. Her slowly circled her until he came to stand behind her. "Do you remember the rules, Aphrodite?" He placed his hands on her shoulders and moved them down along her arms. "You can only kill me within the rules."  
  
"I remember," her voice was very soft and still just as emotionless. However, she was masking something, that much he could tell from the tone. He had made love to her for years and another life did not change who she was.  
  
"The line between death and pleasure is thin, so thin that it might as well be non-existent," he murmured into her pale blond hair."  
  
"I thought it was pain and pleasure," she argued but her voice was unchanged.  
  
"No, no," she felt his long hair brush against the sides of her face as he shook his head at her. "Death is not pain and pain is pleasure. No, it is the moment before death that is ecstasy."  
  
"Forgive me for forgetting," she murmured and leaned back into his arms. "Let the game begin."  
  
| |Floating out to Wonderland| |  
  
It was the swishing of the broom that pulled the raven-haired priestess back to reality. Because she had been kneeling in front of the altar's flaming pyre for such a long period of time her limbs were stiff as she attempted to stand. The noise that came from the broom echoed harshly in her ears and she tried to focus on the source.   
  
Her eyes had problems adjusting to the light that came from the over hanging lamps. She didn't recall ever igniting them. Perhaps she had done it unconsciously; she remembered doing that before. She opened her mouth to demand who was there, but all that escaped her lips was an undignified squeak and a rough cough.  
  
The noisy swishing stopped and the hazy gloom that surrounded her broke apart enough to reveal a familiar figure. She blinked in an attempt to clear her vision and it finally focused on the other person. Startled, she stumbled back a step.  
  
He caught her and steadied her with a gentle smile. "I was wondering when you would pull yourself away from the fire."  
  
"You're supposed to be in the hospital," she nearly accused. "You're all hooked up to machines and stuff."  
  
Chad shrugged and led her over to the nearest bench. "About five hours ago, all of my injuries disappeared." Once she was seated and was no longer in any danger of falling over, he released the hold he had on her. Rei rubbed her eyes in hopes that her vision would become more clear.  
  
"Five hours ago?" Her brow furrowed as she tried to think of anything that would coincide with Chad's rapid recovery. She blanched and looked over at the still burning pyre. Tears came to her eyes once more and she jumped when Chad's warm hand came over her chilled fingers.  
  
"I saw it," he said quietly. "It was like a dream and when I woke up, I was okay. The doctors released me and I when I got here, I found you kneeling in front of the fire."  
  
"Oh." She tried to draw in a deep breath, but it shuddered through her and did little to calm her. "He's not coming back."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I killed him."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I killed him." Her violet eyes slowly filled with the horror that threatened to overwhelm her. "I felt his blood wash over me and onto the floor..." her voice trailed off as she looked to the tatami mats that covered the shrine floor. "The floor....it was...."  
  
"I cleaned it when I got here."  
  
She finally looked up at him and her eyes focused on his chocolate eyes for the first time since he appeared. She couldn't read the expression on his face, either because she didn't want to know, or because he was hiding it too well.  
  
"I'm not going to survive this."  
  
He didn't argue with her and or even reply. The only indication that he had heard her words was the change of the grip on her hand. He slowly intertwined their fingers and just simply held her hand. The silence became hallow and it even expanded into her lungs, suffocating her.  
  
"Is this even real?"  
  
| |Unprotected| |  
  
The phone rang, startling most of the occupants in the room. Serena slowly stood and went to go get it. "Hello?" She ignored the watching eyes of the detective. "Of course, I'll be right there." She hung up and turned back to Toudaji. "Are you finished?"  
  
The detective sighed and nodded. "Where are you going, may I ask?"  
  
"That was Dr. Mizuno. She wants me to be with her for the autopsy of Ami's body. She invited me to come this afternoon." Serena crossed the living room floor and went to get a light jacket. The weather had turned uncharacteristically chilly in the last few days. "If you need to discuss anything further with me, feel free to stop by."  
  
Kenji nodded at her when she briefly looked for permission to leave. It was just a show for the good detective, and understood that Serena would be going no matter what her father said.   
  
Instead it was Sammy who looked at her curiously. He almost opened his mouth to inquire why she felt the need to go look at her friend's dead body. He stopped when he saw the serious expression on both his father and sister's faces. He wrinkled his nose and sighed, looking back down at his hands in confusion.   
  
He could hardly understand her now. She was almost alien to him, and it was disconcerting how she had changed in only four days. He didn't look up again until he heard the quiet click of the door closing.  
  
"Does your daughter normally leave at irregular intervals?" Toudaji asked as he put on his jacket. The silence that had occurred after Serena's departure was uncomfortable and odd. Odd in the sense that the detective had never felt the weight of simple silence before that moment. He looked to the father of the teenage girl and found he had become just as stoic as his daughter.  
  
Kenji looked at the space his daughter had occupied only moments before with a thoughtful expression. Finally, he shrugged. "Serena's always been flighty."  
  
| |God, I'm pregnant| |  
  
"Thank you for being here with me, Serena." Dr. Mizuno sat in the mortuary lobby with red, puffy eyes, and trembling hands. She had clasped them firmly together and placed them rigidly in her lap. "I'm just anxious as to what they might find when they look at her. . ." The mother's voice trailed off and her crystal blue eyes focused on an obscure point in the distance of the sterile room.  
  
The blonde adolescent placed a frigid hand over Dr. Mizuno's and offered a caring smile. "I'll take care of it," she promised softly. "Trust me." She squeezed her hands and let go as the Head Coroner walked up to them. Serena stood purposely and Dr. Mizuno followed out of habit.  
  
After the customary shaking of hands, the coroner waved his hand in the direction of the chairs. "Please sit." Serena took Dr. Mizuno's hand and pulled her back to the chair. "Are you the deceased's sister?"  
  
"Ami and I were very close friends," Serena answered with a polite smile. "We were close enough to be sisters."  
  
He nodded, then turned his full attention to Ami's mother. "Dr. Mizuno, we have gone through the standard autopsy for a suicide victim with the body of your deceased daughter. However, we found some things that were out of the ordinary and we'd like to discuss them with you as possible motivations for her suicide."  
  
Dr. Mizuno nodded numbly and took Serena's hand. The blonde intertwined their fingers and allowed her to clench their hands as tightly as she wished. She expressed no pain at the crushing grip. The Head Coroner continued with his discourse.  
  
"We found there to be a few anomalies in her organ structure as well as her blood. After the first glance, we felt it necessary to do an in depth blood analysis to see if there was anything to this. Dr. Mizuno, there were several oddities in her DNA structure, it was as if she had been genetically enhanced. Currently we're sending the blood to a research facility for further testing. It looks like if she had only been gotten to the hospital a little sooner, that perhaps she would have lived." He paused and watched the mother for a reaction.  
  
It never came. She simply sat there, looking at her lap, and hiding her face with silver-blue hair. Tears fell onto her professional skirt, creating spots of wetness. However, there was no look of horror or surprise on her face. Just sadness.  
  
Serena gently wrapped a soothing arm around Dr. Mizuno's shoulders. It was she who prompted the coroner to continue. All she did was nod, but her presence was almost palpable to him. Her attention made him shiver from a sudden feeling of chills along his spine.  
  
He forced a deep breath and did as she bade.  
  
"There was one other result that is worth mentioning. Doctor, your daughter was nearly two months pregnant."  
  
| |Damn the consequences| |  
  
"You know, you didn't have to wear that," Ken commented as he carried her suitcase from the car to his house. "You're scaring me."  
  
Lita shot him a hard look, "I have worn dresses before."  
  
"Yes, but none of them have been pink," he nodded at the simple sundress she had put on before coming over. "Although, the tattoo on your shoulder blade kinda ruins it."  
  
"It's a dragon and it's small and it's tasteful," she stressed defensively. Ken laughed and winked at her.  
  
"You know I love it." He paused in front of the door and looked over at her. She forced a smile and clapped him on the shoulder supportively. Tucking a stray strand of auburn hair behind her ear, she opened the front door for him.  
  
"Hey," Ken called into the house. His father was sitting in the open living room as he read the newspaper. He looked up briefly to smile at his son. Ken's mother could be heard in the kitchen. Pots and pans clanged together as she prepared dinner. "I'm back with Lita."  
  
The senshi did her best to smile brightly and tried to pull off her most innocent expression. From the look on Mr. Mizuhara's face, she wasn't succeeding as well as she hoped. The older man sighed and set the newspaper down.  
  
"I hear you transferred schools."  
  
| |When I grow up| |  
  
Lita nodded, "At the beginning of last semester."  
  
"I see," he mused. Ken rolled his eyes and set her suitcase down. Deliberately he took Lita's hand and intertwined their fingers. His father noticed and began to frown slightly. "Ken mentioned you were having problems with some old gang members."  
  
"Mr. Mizuhara, I've never been a member of any gang," Lita said quietly, yet very firmly. "The people who are giving me problems are the local gang in my area. I must thank you for letting me stay here. Your neighborhood is one of the safest in Tokyo."  
  
He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his graying sandy brown hair. "Of course, of course, Ken explained it all to us last night. We're a little concerned that he said you were going to be sleeping in his room."  
  
Lita blinked and looked over at her friend. There was a faint flush on his face and he leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Serena said she'd gut me if something happened," he said. "And I believe her." This made Lita smile a little so she nodded her agreement.  
  
"I would feel much safer," she once again did her best to look innocent as she fixed her vision at a point on the floor. "And I know that Ken wouldn't do anything dishonorable."  
  
"Remember, Dad? I'll be sleeping on the floor." As he was saying this, his mother walked into the living room. She gave Lita a clear look over before politely smiling.  
  
"Dinner's ready."  
  
"Great, just let me put this away," Ken picked up her suitcase one handed. Lita simply was not going to let go of his hand, nor was she going to let him leave her alone with his parents. This allowed them a few moments alone before the zealous chaperoning would begin.  
  
"Are you sure they won't let you stay with me?" she whined as she plopped down on his bed. "I feel bad bringing trouble here. They don't deserve it."  
  
"Wait until they ask you if you're still doing drugs," Ken grinned as he set her things in a corner. "Then you'll change your mind on that."  
  
"Ken," she wrinkled her nose and leaned back on the bed. She rested her weight on the backs of her forearms. "I'm trying to be serious for once."  
  
"And I'm saying that we should be silly and laugh as much as we can. I'm not an idiot, I know that it's very possible for me to end up like Andrew and Ami. Being dead doesn't really appeal to me, but," he pointed a finger at her. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to get broody and doomsayerish. Let's have fun while we can, and if we stop the evil bitch of darkness, then all the better."  
  
She couldn't help but smile at the small speech he gave. Slowly she stood up and crossed the room to stand in front of him. She paused but then wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head between his neck and shoulder. It didn't take long for him to place his arms around her and hold her that much closer.   
  
"Thank you," she murmured into his neck.   
  
"Hey, it's what I'm here for."  
  
| |I'll be stable| |  
  
"Are we ever going to talk about it?"  
  
Chad looked up from his daily sweeping to see the violet-eyed priestess standing in the doorway. She had braided her hair and circled the braid around the crown of her head. It was the only lasting physical manifestation of what had occurred the previous day. The young man had to stop her from cutting it completely off. He paused in his chore and his dark brown eyes met hers.  
  
"What is there to talk about, Rei?"  
  
He didn't let his eyes leave her face, even though she looked away sharply. It hurt to see the rawness in his eyes and on his face. It wasn't meant for such harsh emotions such as hurt or betrayal. It was meant for happier days and good humor. She had cried in his arms and he hadn't said anything. He had helped her to bed, yet still said nothing. It was as if he had lost his voice. It just felt wrong.  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at the floor as if it were the most interesting phenomena in existence. "I don't know," she finally said, "But when things....bad things happen...you're supposed to--" she cut herself off and clenched her jaw tightly shut for a second. "You're supposed to do--" she cut herself off once more, this time abruptly and reached up to play with a stand of hair. She stopped when she remembered that it was in a braid and instead made a curt gesture with her hand. The gesture was accompanied by a quiet growl of frustration. She clenched her hands into fists and forced them to be still at her sides. "T-to...talk about them."   
  
She shivered as the warm fall breeze blew through the open door. It distracted her and made her look up. Chad patiently stood there and watched as she attempted to explain herself. If it had been any other situation, he would have found it amusing to see her so flustered.  
  
"You're...supposed to work stuff-stuff out, I guess." Her voice was too loud for the silence of the air around them, yet it still seemed wrong. "Everyone says that's what you're supposed to do anyway." She had managed out the last few sentences, but the look of self-annoyance hadn't left her violet eyes. For the first time, her eloquence failed her.  
  
| |When I grow up| |  
  
"When all of this is over with there will be time to talk," Chad finally said. He looked away from her and intended to go back to sweeping. "I have nothing to say."  
  
"Damnit, Chad!" Rei took several steps towards him but stopped abruptly. "I don't accept that. We have to talk about this."  
  
"Why?" The broom continued to swish over the shrine floor. "Because you want me to tell you that it will be okay? Or because you want me to yell at you for killing a man you loved more than you ever loved me? I can't do either, Rei."  
  
She stared at him in disbelief. Never had she expected him to be so harsh towards her. His voice kept the same even and quiet tone throughout. He didn't sound bitter, but accusation was still a part of his words.  
  
Chad crouched down to sweep the pile of dirt into the dust pan. "I love you, Rei, but I have nothing to say."  
  
| |I'll turn the tables| |  
  
"That's not possible." Dr. Mizuno looked at the man who was attempting to tell her that Ami had been engaged in sex with absolute disdain. "Even in her most manic times, Ami would not have done something like that. She had the utmost control over herself."  
  
The other doctor sighed softly and took a deep breath to ready himself to continue this conversation. "Doctor, you must consider that this is a reason for suicide--" he started to say but Serena interrupted him.  
  
"How far along was she?"  
  
The man blinked as if surprised to find her sitting there. He had forgotten that she was a part of this briefing as well. He looked down at his clipboard, "Two months."  
  
"That's not possible," Dr. Mizuno said once more, "I would have noticed if she wasn't menstruating."  
  
"May I have a look at the results?" Serena let go of the mother's hand to expectedly reach for the clipboard.  
  
Numb with confusion at the girl's insistence, he handed her the results of the autopsy. Serena flipped through several of the pages. She tilted her head when she reached a page midway through the stack of papers. Her pale eyes narrowed and she glanced back up at the male doctor.  
  
"This paper doesn't belong to Ami," she said. "You were wrong about her being pregnant. I suggest you apologize to Dr. Mizuno and continue with this briefing."  
  
| |Blood and blisters| |  
  
"I wasn't aware that you needed sleep."  
  
Metallia turned her head towards the speaker. She was laying on Endymion's bed, awake, yet her eyes still closed.   
  
"That's because you assumed that this isn't a pure physical form," she stated and slowly sat up. She looked at Endymion and raised an eyebrow. "You seem much more relaxed now."  
  
He shrugged and came to sit beside her on the bed. "Do you dream as you sleep?"  
  
Metallia looked off to the side. "Sometimes. Not always."  
  
"What about?" The dark-haired prince took her chin in his hand delicately and pulled her gaze back to her. Her black eyes revealed none of her thoughts for they were hollow and void.  
  
"The past. Blood. Death. What else do beings like me dream about?" When he didn't say anything she pulled away and stood. "You seem rather well considering you just made love to the bitch. Is her body more perfect than mine?"  
  
Endymion chuckled, "Serenity was able to clear away the haze," he said simply, "She's always been able to do that. You are nothing but darkness. Your body is a mirror image of hers but you do not have her soul."  
  
"You seem so sure that she has a soul." Metallia turned to face him and his attention was caught for a moment by her blonde hair. "What if you are the one with a soul and she is empty?"  
  
"I could feel her soul when we make love," Endymion snapped, "I feel it press against mine whenever I am near her. Even Darien could feel it when he touched her. Stop spouting nonsense."  
  
"The blind are those who refuse to see."  
  
"You just can't handle the fact that I could be more loyal to her, than I am to you."  
  
"Could be?" Metallia tilted her head and watched him intently. "Does that mean that you are not loyal to her?"  
  
Endymion shrugged and looked away. "I will do what it takes to make her mine and that is all. Now our priorities coincide. Until that changes, I will do what it is that you ask."  
  
She sighed softly and shook her head, "You will never understand, Endymion. That saddens me." She placed her hand lightly on the side of his face. "Oh, how that saddens me."  
  
| |On my fingers| |  
  
"Ken?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are you awake?" Lita's whisper was loud in the silence of the house. She was leaning over the edge of the bed. She looked down at the blanketed form of her friend. Only a few stray brown hairs were visible. The mound of blankets shifted.  
  
"No?"  
  
She giggled and sat up part way. "Did I wake you up?"  
  
"Not really." Ken was slow to sit up as he rubbed his eyes. "Can't sleep?"  
  
She shook her head and sighed, her breath blew one of the stray tendrils of hair out of her face. "I keep feeling like something is going to--"  
  
A crash from the living room of the house interrupted her. The two immediately became alert. Lita got out of the bed and reached for her transformation pen. Ken moved and got his sword off of the dresser. Lita transformed in a burst of green light, and the two hurried down the hall. Ken motioned for Jupiter to stay back, just incase it was a simple burglar.  
  
The spray of raw energy dispelled that wistful notion. The youma was a woman but had an earthy and tree-like feel to her. Unlike her flashy predecessors, this youma did not speak or shout mediocre insults. It didn't even laugh maniacally. The battle was silent, as if it understood the need to keep his parents asleep. The coffee table broke and both received terrible wounds as a result.  
  
Jupiter whispered all of her attacks, but the crack of lightning still echoed through the house. The smell of burnt flesh washed over Ken as he cut off the numerous limbs of the youma. He almost retched as the stench of blood combined with the burnt smell.   
  
The attacks had an obvious effect on the strength of the monster, yet they still could not vanquish it. Jupiter swore under her breath, "We need Serena," she hissed to Ken. He nodded in agreement before having to dodge another flailing limb. She swore again as a piece of the coffee table went through the front window.  
  
"Damn, your parents can sleep through anything," Jupiter muttered as she powered up another attack. A thick arm snaked around her waist and lifted her up off of the ground. Ken saw this and ran as fast as he could to get her free. "I am sick of this!"  
  
Ken could only stare as raw lightning began to glow from her hands. She gripped the arm and closed her eyes. Her body began to shine with shades of gold and green. The power in her hands grew, it wasn't until she opened her eyes that the youma began to scream.  
  
"Lita, NO!" Ken suddenly yelled, "You can't do that!"  
  
| |Chaos rules when we're apart| |  
  
"Let him go."   
  
Mars glared hatefully at the thing that held her grandfather by the throat. In her hands she held the flaming bow and arrow, threatening to shoot. The youma just smiled sardonically and the heat he was giving off began to grow.   
  
Sweat ran down the older man's face and all of his holy pieces of paper became ash. The youma continued to grin. "I really don't care who dies as long as I kill you, Sailor Mars."   
  
Mars glared at him and let a flaming arrow loose. It hit the youma in the middle of his chest. It cursed her and dropped her grandfather to the floor. Chad wasted no time in pulling the old man out of harm's way. He lifted him off the ground and tried to get out of the room. The heat was becoming insufferable and soon the dry wooden furniture would catch on fire. His eyes began to water and haze as he looked at Mars.  
  
Her raven hair billowed in the visible heat, yet she looked cool and wasn't sweating. Her violet eyes glowed with the essence of fire as she shot another at the male youma. The enemy began to laugh as the flaming arrows died and became cold. He broke the shaft and pulled one out of his body.  
  
"They're going to die," he taunted. "This shrine is going to burn to the ground and they will die in the flames. Don't you love them?"  
  
Mars narrowed her eyes but didn't look back. "Chad, get my grandfather out of here. Get him to Greg and then find Serena. I'll take care of this."  
  
"Rei--"  
  
"Chad go!" she snapped and fired another shot. Chad paused only a second before hauling the old man out of the shrine. There was the sound of shattering glass, followed by an explosion. A rush of wind pushed him and his load down the shrine steps.  
  
When he looked up, the building was in flames.  
  
| |Watch my temper| |  
  
Greg opened the door to a very upset Serena. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her pale blue eyes were angry and accusatory. He swallowed nervously and let her into the apartment. "Did--"  
  
"I took care of it," she said coolly. Greg closed the door behind her and forced himself to walk calmly into the apartment. "How long were you two sleeping together?" she asked bluntly. She was in no mood to play around with this subject.  
  
He ran his hand through his light brown hair and forced himself to meet her harsh gaze. "Ami and I slept together the night before she killed herself," he said in as a controlled tone as possible.  
  
Serena raised an eyebrow, "Are you trying to tell me that within the span of twelve hours that she progressed from conception to two months?"  
  
"Yes," he said seriously. "The medical chemistry that the five of you had was amazing, Serena. I didn't think it would be two months, but I knew it would show up."  
  
Serena sighed and shook her head, "So she went from manic to suicidal just like that." It sounded as if it should be a question, but she phrased it as a simple statement. For a moment she looked as if she might hurt him. Her anger at this knowledge was palpable and he was able to feel her energies expand. She contracted the power back into herself and breathed in deeply. "It's taken care of," she said finally.   
  
"How is Dr. Mizuno?" Greg asked quietly.  
  
"Just like the rest of us," Serena said. "She's dealing."  
  
| |I go mental| |  
  
It was a silent scream.  
  
Her mouth was open; her face red from the effort of screaming, yet there was no sound. Electricity pulsed around them and became blinding. He didn't look away, he couldn't, not when she was in obvious pain. He staggered towards her and prepared to cut away the limb that held her captive. The youma collapsed to the ground and green blood spurted from the fresh sword wound. Its eyes closed and slowly it melted away.  
  
Ken pulled the arm off Jupiter and gently laid her on the living room floor. His fingers searched for a pulse. Time ceased to exist as he waited to feel a pulse. No matter how faint it was, he knew that he would feel it. He began to pray to a God that he never really considered before.  
  
"Lita..."  
  
| |I'll try to be gentle| |  
  
"Tell me again how the game is played, Aphrodite."  
  
"Recklessly and with no deliberation." She was in front of him as she looked down into the glass pool. Her pale blue eyes watched the scenes before her but her thoughts were not reflected in them. "With no care to the future and disregard for the past. The game exists only in this moment."  
  
Kunzite smiled and leaned down to kiss her neck. His lips brushed over her jugular vein and the blonde trembled faintly. "Then what do you suggest we do now?" He pulled her closer to his embrace by her tugging on her hips.  
  
"Let's end it, Apollo. Totally and completely."  
  
| |When I grow up| |  
  
~*~  
"What happened, Endymion?" His beautiful young lover traced her fingertips over the wound that ran from his chest down to his groin. It was still red and looked only to be a few days old. "I didn't know you went into battle last week. I thought you were at home comforting your mother."  
  
"I was." His hand reached out and caught her questing fingers. "I'm not ready yet, love. Give me a few moments."  
  
"How did this happen? Who was able to get so close that they could hurt you?" Serenity had pouted when he had stopped her from touching him. She sat up but didn't pull her hand away. She was content to let him play with her fingers.  
  
"I was telling my mistress that she had to find another man to belong to," he said as he kissed the tips. "She got rather upset when I told her that I was only going to be with you."  
  
"You didn't have to do that, Endy," the blonde pointed out. "I am more than fine with you using another woman."   
  
He raised an eyebrow, "If I demand that I am the only man in your bed, then I can comply to the same set of standards. Besides, you're the only woman who gets me up and you know it." He kissed the center of her open palm.  
  
"Doesn't it upset you that she tried to hurt you?" Serenity tilted her head. "Beryl is a powerful witch. She could remove my favorite part of you with magic, yet she chose a knife?"  
  
"Beryl is a silly girl, Serenity. She doesn't think like you do," he shrugged and kissed her inner-wrist. "But yes, I was rather annoyed when she tried to kill me."  
  
"Did you kill her?" Serenity began to touch the wound again. A portion of it opened and began to bleed. She pressed her fingertips to the sluggish liquid and then raised them to her lips. "Did you make her bleed?"  
  
"Not really. I threw her into the wall and broke her arm though."  
  
"Was it fun?" she asked as she sucked her fingers clean. "Did it get you hard?"  
  
| |I'll be stable| |  
  
"Serenity what are you--" He stopped when she climbed over him and straddled his hips. She pressed her palms flat over his chest and looked down at him. Her pale blue eyes were watching him with a hot intensity. Her long blonde hair created a private curtain for their faces and she tilted her head once more.  
  
"Do you want to hurt me, Endy? Would that get you hard? Do you want to make me bleed?"  
  
"Why are you asking me these questions, Serenity?" He slid his hands along her thighs and paused on her hips. "Do you want me to hurt you?"  
  
"You've never fucked me, Endymion."  
  
"You don't do that with the woman you love, Serenity. Fucking is about hard rough sex that gets you off. It's dirty, love." He reached up to touch a side of her face. "You're a princess."  
  
"You don't think I can be dirty? Endymion we've done all sorts of interesting things. Things that mother would call very naughty and dirty if I ever told her. But you still won't..." her voice trailed off and she wrinkled her nose.  
  
He laughed and pulled her to lay against his chest. He kissed her temple. "I never knew you would be this curious."  
  
"I want to feel everything," she whispered and played with the ends of his hair. "I want you to show me everything. I can be naughty." ~*~  
  
| |When I grow up| |  
  
"You know she was lying about something." Miyako looked at her father as they were heading back to their hotel. They left shortly after Serena, spending the last few hours at the police precinct going over evidence and statements.  
  
"Of course I know," Toudaji agreed, "But there is nothing pointing to the contrary that she wasn't telling the truth. Serena Tsukino has one heck of an alibi." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. His daughter wrinkled her nose and leaned forward.  
  
"Is that smoke?"  
  
Toudaji blinked and looked to where she had pointed. Over the tops of the city lights was a huge column of smoke. He frowned when he could see a glow over the horizon. He winced and pulled over as fire trucks came past them. He was about to turn towards the hotel when Miyako stopped him.  
  
"Isn't that the Shinto Shrine where one of Serena Tsukino's friends live?"  
  
| |I'll turn the tables| |  
  
"Get your things," Serena said to Greg. She opened the door to leave when she paused. "Hurry."  
  
Greg quickly grabbed Ami's handheld computer and his car keys. He followed Serena out of the apartment complex and they got into his car. Her reflection in the car window caught his eye. On her forehead was a crescent moon with a star on the bottom tip. The star was dark green and pulsing. He watched as it changed to a pale pink and then back to green. The expression on her face didn't allow for any idle comment. He got in behind the wheel.  
  
"Drop me at Rei's temple," she said as he pulled out onto the road. "Then go to Ken's as quickly as you can. As soon as you find out, call me with what happened."  
  
"You mean you know something happened, but you don't know what?" He made a sharp turn, cutting off several late night workers. Colorful shouts followed him, but he remained intent of his destination.  
  
"I felt two surges of power. One was fire, the other lightning. There was a simultaneous attack. You and I are fine, that leaves Rei and Lita. It's just logic, Gregory." Serena closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.   
  
They soon approached the shrine which was already surrounded by fire engines and police cars. Serena indicated for Greg to pull over. "Let me out here. Get to Ken's as quickly as you can. Don't stop for anyone. I'll take care of any problems."  
  
| |When I grow up| |  
  
"Now this is an interesting scene." Endymion looked at the two standing in front of the glass pool and raised an eyebrow. "I recall you saying that you would kill him for killing your love, Venus."  
  
Mina turned to look at the prince with a cool and detached look. The blonde wiped her long hair over her shoulder and then glared at him. "I didn't have all of my memories then."  
  
"So the goddess of love easily forgot her first would-be lover? Why do I find that difficult to believe?" Endymion came closer to her. With just a look from his prince, Kunzite backed away a few steps. Endymion paused when he was a few feet away. "It's a little too easy to believe that you are here of your own volition. Planning to kill us in our sleep?"  
  
Mina clenched her jaw and looked at him disdainfully, "I'm not some man-bitch who switches sides because of a pretty pair of legs," she snapped.   
  
Endymion viciously backhanded her and she stumbled backwards. Kunzite caught her by the shoulders but released her once she gained her balance. She winced when she tasted blood in her mouth. Endymion looked at her levelly.  
  
"Continue."  
  
"I don't want to die again. There is no way in heaven or hell that Serena is going to beat Metallia. I would rather not have a sword shoved through my gut again." She spat at him hatefully, but this time he didn't retaliate.  
  
| |When I grow up| |  
  
Endymion chuckled, "Still a wildcat, I see." He looked over at Kunzite, "Is she still as interesting in bed?"  
  
The silver-haired man smiled, "Still a screamer. I think I enjoy her more knowing that she was a virgin before coming to our side."  
  
Mina narrowed her eyes at Kunzite, "I'm standing right here," she muttered. "At least I never had problems," she added before looking back at the pool.  
  
Endymion was surprised to find his general faintly flush. Kunzite glared at his blonde but didn't say anything more. "Still," Endymion continued, "temper withstanding, we don't know if she's trustworthy. She may be a slut, but even a whore will betray a lover. She still hates you, Kunzite."  
  
Mina stiffened when Endymion touched the side of her neck. She got chills when she felt his breath move over her skin. She didn't turn or even show any other signs of reactions. An image came into the pool. Mina's eyes widened slightly and turned to look at the cold man who was standing behind her.  
  
"That's your assignment, Venus," he said quietly. "If you fail, I'll find something that even you will not enjoy."  
  
| |When I grow up| |  
  
"Serena's not back yet?" Ilene asked her husband as he climbed into the bed with her. Her eye sight was still very fuzzy, but she could make out his image. The older man sighed gruffly and pulled his wife tenderly into his arms.  
  
"I called Dr. Mizuno and she said that Serena left about an hour ago. She probably on her way home right now," Kenji tried to say soothingly. "She refused a ride and is walking home alone."  
  
"I still worry about her," Ilene said softly. "I can't help but think that something is going wrong when she's not here."  
  
"Something probably is."  
  
"Kenji," she chided gently. "You should be proud of her. She's handling a large burden. We should support her."  
  
"Ilene, she's doing more than trying to save the world. She's sleeping with that man who came with the woman who looks like her. What's going on isn't normal in any sense of the word."  
  
Serena's mother sighed softly and closed her eyes. "She's a big girl," she argued.  
  
"She's sixteen."  
  
"She's going to save the world."  
  
"And become inhuman in the process." It was only when he said this, that Kenji cried.  
  
| |I'll turn the tables| |  
  
Ken looked up sharply when he heard a car door slam. He turned his attention away from the girl in his arms and looked to the door. It opened to reveal his friend and now savior. He swallowed painfully and tried to talk, but no words came.  
  
Greg knelt down and opened up the computer. "How long?" he asked, his voice was quiet.  
  
"Three maybe four minutes," Ken managed to force sound past his throat. It hurt and he touched his neck in surprise. "I couldn't...Is she..."  
  
| |Don't take offence, better make amends| |  
  
Chad felt a cool hand on his shoulder and he shrugged it off. Men were attempting to put out the fire, but it still blazed around them. He tried to tell them that Rei was still inside. He didn't care if it gave away her secret identity, he wanted her back. He needed her back.  
  
They still had to talk.  
  
The hand touched him again, this time a little more forcefully. He turned to yell at the insensitive individual but stopped abruptly. Pale blue eyes looked into his and for the first time since the first attacks, he saw emotion in them.  
  
Serena stood there, her hand on his shoulder, and tears in her eyes.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I always know," she said softly and turned back to the blaze. "The youma is dead." Her voice was a murmur and didn't carry past his ears. Her hand released his shoulder and then took his hand.  
  
"Is she?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
| |Rip it all to shreds and let it go| |  
  
There was an explosion that caused several of the firefighters to shout and back off. The flames grew higher and the image of a man appeared against the black of the night sky. Chad looked up and closed his eyes as the flames reached out.  
  
Serena narrowed her eyes and looked at the fire intently. Slowly, the heat began to cool and abruptly died. The men around them were confused as to way it stopped so suddenly, but wasted no time in going to confirm the end of the blaze.  
  
Chad stepped forward to join them, but he was stopped by a firm hand. He turned to argue with Serena but found Detective Toudaji standing there.  
  
"Let them to their job," he said firmly.  
  
"Rei was in there," he snapped. "I have to go help her." He glared at this policeman.   
  
"Do you know how the fire started?" He looked between the two teenagers. Serena lifted an eyebrow and looked to Chad to answer the question. The brunette ran a hand through his shaggy hair and looked back to the blackened building.  
  
"No."  
  
| |Rip it all to shreds and let it go| |  
  
"No?" Toudaji looked skeptical but Chad was able to firmly meet his eyes.  
  
"I sleep in a room close to the exit. I share it with Rei's grandfather," he said simply. "Rei sleeps in the room with the scared fire. All I know was I smelt smoke and I left after getting the old man out. When I got the old man to a safe distance, the temple was already completely on fire. I don't know who called the fire department."  
  
"Detective, can't this wait?" Serena put in with a soft voice. "We're worried about our friend."  
  
"Ms. Tsukino this is the fifth person for your circle of friends--"  
  
He was cut off by a shout for the EMT unit. Four people ran past them and into the rubble of the temple. Chad turned back towards it and ran up the first few steps himself.  
  
"Oh God," he gasped.  
  
| |Rip it all to shreds and let it go| |  
  
Lying there was Rei. Her fuku had burned away, leaving her naked and exposed. Her body was covered in ash and soot. There were no burns or wounds on her skin, she was just dirty. Chad took a few more faltering steps towards her as the emergency workers gather around her.   
  
"No..." As tears came to his eyes he was unable to pull his attention away from the body. "She's not..."  
  
Serena didn't answer him but he could still feel her standing next to him. When she didn't answer he assumed the worst. It was an effort to pull himself away from the scene, but he forced himself to grab Serena's wrist to get her attention. He needed an answer now. He had to know.  
  
| |Rip it all to shreds and let it go| |  
  
He looked down at the blonde woman next to him and found that her attention was not on her best friend. It was on a point past the charred wood and black ash. He followed her gaze and was confused for a moment.  
  
A man stood there. Black hair, blue eyes, tall. Achingly familiar, but still a stranger.  
  
Serena drew in a deep, sharp breath. She yanked her wrist away from him. The man raised his hand and pointed a finger at her. The power was invisible to everyone around them. It hit the raven-haired priestess in the chest. Her back arched, startling the people who were attempting to move her towards the ambulance.  
  
The wind began to blow in a whirlwind around the temple. Another whip of light came from the man. This time it hit Chad in the arm, the wind blowing it off course. Chad winced and looked at Serena.  
  
"Get her to the hospital. I'll take care of this."  
  
| |Rip it all to shreds and let it go| | 


End file.
